Being a family
by LivingIsLoving
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are happily married for two years, the kingdom is at peace and magic is allowed again. The two of them decide to go for a little ride, but what will happen when they are suddenly attacked and the attack seems to be aimed at Merlin. Warning: Mpreg, violence and slash. Merthur. Sequel to: 'I think that I love you', but it can be read separately.
1. I love you

_**A/N: As I promised, a sequel to: 'I think that I love you'. I'm not completely happy with this first chapter, but it had to be done, but don't worry, I gave you all a bit of smut to make up for it. This will be set two years after the ending of the last story. For the people that haven't read my first story, don't worry, this story can be read separate from that one (even when I would like it if you read the first one too). And please forgive me for making mistakes, English isn't my first language. So please enjoy and tell me what you thought of it.**_

_**Warning: Merthur, Slash, Mpreg, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin... If I did then some things would have been way different.**_

X

Merlin smiled as he watched Arthur train with the knights, staring at the blond's strong muscles as the sweat ran over his tanned skin.

'Enjoying yourself?' He turned around to see Gwen looking down at him, a wide grin on her face before she sat down beside him.

'You can definitely say that.' He said amused. 'I just finished my work and decided to watch something fun.' Gwen smirked as she leaned against him, slowly rubbing her growing belly and he watched her with both joy and envy. He copied her, placing his hand over her belly, he was glad that she was pregnant, he knew how much she had wanted it. 'Three more months... Do you already have a name?'

'No, we're still thinking.' She answered and her eyes shifted for a moment to Lancelot.

Merlin's eyes turned a soft golden as he let his magic spread out to her and her unborn child, feeling the soft heartbeat of the child under his touch. 'It's still healthy.' He told her and her face lit up. Once every couple of days he would check her over, making sure that both she and the child were alright. He smiled softly as he felt the baby kick under his fingers, it was definitely going to be an active child.

They fell silent for a while, watching their husbands and the other knights train before she turned to face him again and asked. '... Do you know what it will be?'

He blinked for a moment, not sure what he should answer on that before he asked. 'Do you really want to know?'

Gwen pushed herself up, staring at him in shock. 'So you know what the child will be?' He nodded with a grin on his face. '... No... no, I don't want to know.' She looked down at her belly. 'You will just be a surprise, the only thing I want is you being healthy.'

He turned his sight back to Arthur as he placed his arms on his legs. He and Arthur had been married for two years, two amazing years and he had enjoyed every second of it... Fine, they had had their fights, but nothing to serious. Even so he still felt guilty... guilty that he couldn't give Arthur an heir. He once had suggested that Arthur should find a woman that would be willing to give him an heir, but Arthur had immediately opposed to it and Merlin had been relieved that he had done that.

It was another ten minutes before the king told his men the training was over and he and Lancelot made their way to their lovers. Merlin smiled as he opened his arms so Arthur could fall into it. Arthur pushed his lips against his and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Merlin kissed back, deepening their kiss and when they finally separated he panted softly. He leaned against the blond's chest before he teased. 'You're sweaty and you smell.'

'Shut up, Merlin!' Arthur groaned into his hair before he grabbed the warlock's chin and placed another kiss on his lips.

He heard Gwen's soft giggles next to them and somewhere behind Arthur he could hear Gwaine shout. 'Get a room you two!'

Lust spread through Arthur's eyes. 'We could, le-.'

'You have an council meeting in an hour.' Merlin answered in return and he could see the smile fall of his lover's face and Arthur narrowed his eyes. 'At least help me clean up.'

The warlock smirked as he rolled his eyes. 'Fine, but we have to hurry.'

Without another word Merlin was pulled to his feet and he glanced once back to see Gwen's and Lancelot's smirking faces before he was dragged back to the castle. It took them less than ten minutes before they stood in their chambers. Arthur was already starting to undress, slipping his chainmail over his head before he did the same to his shirt and pulling of his pants. Merlin himself just sank to the bed, his eyes following Arthur.

The king eventually stood naked in front of him, eyes filled with lust as he stared at the warlock with begging eyes. 'Are you sure we can't have a little fun?'

'Arthur, you have council!'

Arthur crossed his arms. 'I'm king, I can do what I want!'

'And you have your responsibilities as king.' Arthur was clearly not happy with that answer as he lunged forward, throwing Merlin on his back on the bed and kissing him passionately. 'Why do I feel like I don't really have a choice?' He mumbled in return as he raised his eyebrow at the king.

The king just growled at him as his hands roamed under the raven's shirt, causing Merlin to moan in response. He closed his eyes, enjoying the touch and he felt Arthur's hard member throb against his crotch, but even when he enjoyed it he knew that he should be the responsible one and before Arthur could stop him he whispered silent magical words. Gold spread through his eyes and they shot open.

Arthur was dragged off him and with a yelp the king was pushed against the headrest, his hands bound to both sides. He blinked in shock for a moment before one word left his lips. '_Mer_lin!'

Merlin grinned as he sat up, eyeing his husband with mischief in his eyes. 'You have an council meeting in half an hour.' He said again and he felt as he was starting to repeat himself... which was definitely the case.

The glare on Arthur's face disappeared and instead he looked at the warlock with a pouting face. 'But I can't go to the council like this.' The last he said as he looked at his cock, which was throbbing hard.

Merlin also glanced down before he looked Arthur in the eyes again. 'You can always handle it yourself.'

The blond's eyes widened in shock. 'Merlin, please!' He almost begged and Merlin made a note to himself to tease him with that one later.

Merlin smiled devilish and his voice filled itself with lust. 'Fine, but I will expect to be paid for my hard work.' He didn't wait for Arthur to answer, instead he leaned in. Taking Arthur's cock in his hands before licking the tip, he saw how the king's hands wrapped themselves in the sheets and a low moan filled the room. He grinned before taking the tip in his mouth and soon the rest followed, he slowly started to suck on it, while his hands rubbed Arthur's tights.

The king groaned under his touch and Merlin could taste the pre-cum. He smirked slightly around the cock before he fastened his pace, trying to suck everything out of Arthur. The blond's hips started to push up, trying to fuck Merlin's mouth, but he wasn't going to give the control away. Arthur only rarely gave him the chance to control their 'time together'. He quickly moved his hands to his husband's hips, pushing them down with magic and binding them to the bed. Arthur's breath fastened as Merlin sucked harder, his eyes growing wide before he arched his back and spilled his seed in the warlock's mouth.

Merlin retreated, letting the limp cock slip from his mouth as the white liquid ran over his chin and he swallowed it. 'Still as tasty as ever.' With a quick wave of his hand he released Arthur and the man sank back to the bed, still panting and Merlin saw that he wanted more. 'That's enough for now, get dressed and go to the council.'

Arthur glared at him for another moment before he sighed and nodded. He quickly dressed himself and gave Merlin a quick kiss before he hurried out the room.

X

A wide smile spread over Merlin's face as he felt the soft breeze against his skin and he brushed his mare's soft manes. She made small noises in return and his smile grew even wider. Arthur had given her to him for their first anniversary. She was a beautiful light brown colored mare named Artemis and she was perfect for him.

'So how are things coming along with your new students?' Arthur suddenly asked and Merlin looked at him. Ever since Arthur had lifted the ban on magic people had started coming to the castle, wanting to see for themselves and if possible be taught to control their powers. Together with the druids he took care of those people and it didn't take long before they opened a magic school.

His eyes filled themselves with joy as he thought of the new students. 'It's going great, most of them have great potential and I think that Gilli is finally ready to teach the beginners.' Gilli had been his assistant for just over an year now and his magic had grown so much since then.

'I'm glad that he will take some work off your shoulders, you're really overworking yourself.' Arthur said with a stern voice and Merlin knew he was right. 'And it will mean you will have more time for me.' The last he said with a grin and Merlin glared at him.

They soon stopped and he breathed deep in, smelling the soft smells of earth and trees. They should go out more often like this, just the two of them. He grinned at Arthur before he sat down against one of the trees and the king soon joined him. 'I love you.' He mumbled to the blond before brushing his lips on Arthur's.

'And I love you too.' Was Arthur's response as they locked their eyes, smiling softly at each other and he wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulders. 'We-.'

His words were cut off by a small zooming noise, right before something slammed into the tree just above them. Merlin let out a yelp of surprise, while Arthur's battle instincts took over, pulling Merlin behind him as he unsheathed his sword. The raven's eyes snapped upwards and his eyes grew wide when he saw that an arrow was embedded in the tree.

'Who dares to attack us!' Arthur almost growled as his eyes shifted from left to right.

The attackers didn't need any more encouragement and a group of at least half a dozen men walked out of the shadows.


	2. Sleep

_**Hello people! So the second chapter is finally here (even when it didn't really take me that long) and I hope everyone will enjoy it. I also will apologize for the mistakes I made, but my first language isn't English so please forgive me. Oh and I'm terrible at writing fighting scenes, but it had to be in it so you all just have to life with it. And this chapter is incredibly long! Almost a 1,000 words longer then the first one... I got a bit carried away.. oh, well... And if you have questions about the ending, than please wait till next chapter, it will all be explained.**_

_**So enjoy this story and leave an review, they help me write quicker and can help improve my writing skills. **_

X

The men stood spread over the clearing, all staring at him and Arthur and Merlin couldn't help, but shiver under their glares. He shifted slightly closer to Arthur, his magic twitching under his skin, ready to defend if needed.

A small brown haired man was clearly the leader, an amused smirk on his face as he eyed Arthur. 'It's good to finally meet you, Arthur Pendragon.' The last name he almost spitted out. 'And of course it's also nice to meet your lovely husband.' In reaction Arthur grabbed, with his free hand, Merlin's arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

But Merlin barely noticed his husband's actions as his magic went on panic mode. 'They have magic!' He hissed to Arthur and the king clearly stiffened hearing those words.

'Are you s-.' He couldn't finish his words as a laugh filled the air.

The leader laugh was filled with a tint of madness. 'Yes, we all have magic. That was indeed a good observation, Em-Merlin.' He turned back to Arthur. 'I'm Jarl and these are my men and to immediately come to the point, we don't like you and we plan on doing something about that.' He looked to both sides, eyeing his men with a dark smirk on his face. 'You know what to do... attack!'

The men started to yell, unsheathing their swords, while golden eyes spread through the group.

Merlin had just a moment to process it all before he had to step forward and lift his hands, throwing a shield in front of him and Arthur to block an fireball. The king next to him already swung his sword to the nearing men, plunging Excaliber in the first man's chest before blocking a second sword. Merlin took a deep breath, letting his magic flow out of him as his eyes turned deep golden. His magic reached the man nearing him, throwing him against one of the trees and he could hear the sickening sound of bones breaking.

He saw a sword coming towards him from the corner of his eyes and he was forced to jump away, separating from Arthur and he immediately threw his magic towards his attacker. The man immediately turned back to him, his sword held high befoere it made his way towards Merlin's throat. '_Flint_.' He screamed slightly in panic and he was just in time to create another shield.

A small smile crossed his lips, he and Arthur were a great team. He turned around to face the next enemy and as he turned he faced Jarl. 'I do not wish to fight you, Emrys.'

'Then why are you attacking us?' The warlock growled in return.

Jarl's hard expression softened slightly before he said. 'You can't possibly believe that a Pendragon could ever fully understand you, you should be with your own kind. A man like that would never allow you to reach your full potential, he's afraid of your power.'

Merlin didn't know if he should laugh or punch the man in the face. 'He loves me and I love him, we're meant to be together. Camelot has never been as great as it now is under Arthur's rule. The kingdom is at peace and magic is once again allowed.' The raven straightened his back. 'I will never leave him!'

Jarl's eyes darkened. 'I see... As you wish, but remember, I will not give up!' For a moment his eyes shifted to something behind Merlin before he added. 'We simply have to make someone who's willingly to fight for us.'

'What ar-' His words were cut off as he heard a heartbreaking shout and his head snapped around. His eyes grew big as he saw how Arthur hissed, blood streaming from a gash in his arm.

Merlin gasped before he wanted to run forward, but before he could do anything he felt something heavy meet his back, pushing him down to the ground and a shocked yell left his lips. Merlin immediately started struggling, but the weight on his back was too heavy and he was barely able to turn around to face his attacker.

He wanted to yell for Arthur, but as he opened his mouth something hard was forced against his lips and a cold liquid ran down his throat. His eyes grow wide in shock, almost immediately feeling the effect of the potion as his vision started to blur. He tried to keep his eyes open, staring at Jarl hanging above him as the man pushed another potion against his lips. He could taste the sickening sweetness of the potion and he wanted to gag, kick and scream, but his vision darkened even further. The last thing he registered was Jarl, placing a gentle hand on his cheek before everything turned black.

X

He could feel the soft warmth of the sunlight on his skin, brushing his face and he slowly opened his eyes. It took him a moment before he realised where he was, home, and another second before he remembered what had happened. 'Arthur.' He whispered and he sat upwards, trying to ignore the headache, and his eyes snapped through the empty room. 'Arthur!' He yelled, fearing the worst.

Big tears started rolling down his cheek, his hands tightening themselves in the sheets before the door slammed open. Merlin jolted up, pushing his back against the headrest, but as he stared at the sight in front of him his muscles relaxed somewhat and he met two big blue eyes. 'Arthur.' He whimpered and the king quickly made his way towards him, pulling him in a tight embrace as his whole body started to shake and he started to cry.

'SSshhh... ssshh...' Arthur tried to calm him down, gently brushing his back and he pushed himself against the blond's chest, searching for his warmth, comfort. A long time past before he finally calmed down, his loud cries turning to small sobs and eventually he quiet down. 'See... you're alright, I won't let anyone hurt you.' Arthur softly whispered to him as he placed a gentle kiss on top of Merlin's head. '... I love you... everything will be alright.'

'... Love you too.' Merlin mumbled before he buried his face even deeper in the king's chest. '... What happened?' Maybe the better question was how they escaped.

'Do you remember how you got knocked out?' He silently nodded and Arthur went on with his story. 'I saw you go down, but wasn't able to get to you in time to stop them for forcing you to drink that potion...' The blond's face hardened and Merlin could feel how Arthur's hands started to shiver in anger. 'I'm sorry I couldn't protect you... but the potion doesn't seem to have a lasting effect on you, maybe it was only to knock you out.'

'Probably...'

Arthur smiled softly. 'Not long after Leon's party came to our rescue, but most of them escaped.' The last he said with a slight hint of anger in his voice. 'The others have been pretty worried, you have slept for more than a day.' A snicker left the king's lips as he saw Merlin's eyes grow in shock. 'Especially Gwaine, the only thing he wanted to do was hunt those guys down and skin them alive, but Percy was there to stop his husband.' Arthur turned back serious again as he brushed through Merlin's raven black hair. 'How do you feel?'

'I'm still a bit tired and hungry.'

'Then stay in bed and get some more sleep while I get you something to eat.' He placed a gentle kiss on the raven's forehead before he pushed a somewhat struggling Merlin to the bed. 'And stay!' Arthur said with a stern voice, almost as if he was talking to a child.

And it was one of those rare moments that Merlin actually did what he was told and watched as Arthur left the room. A soft smile spread over his lips as curled himself deeper into the sheets, he was glad that he was home again, it felt safe, even when he still felt the fear deep inside his heart.

He sank back into the bed, closing his eyes as he felt sleep take over... not that he got the chance to sleep as the door slammed open and he jolted up, eyes snapping to the door. It seems like he had only a moment to realise what was happening before someone sprinted to him, scooping him up in his arms. 'You're alright!'

Merlin blinked in shock for a moment. 'G-Gwaine?'

He was pushed back as deer brown eyes looked at him with concern. The warlock watched them for a few more seconds before they shifted to the other man in the room. Percival smiled at him from behind his husband, relief clearly spread over his face. 'It's good to have you back.'

'Thanks.'

The next half hour was filled with Gwaine's tales, something about ale, taverns and Percival refusing him sex because he had done something stupid again, which still happens quite a lot.

It was not long after he felt himself dozing off again that Arthur came back in, a tray of food in his hands and Gaius not far behind him. The king shot Gwaine a glare, while Gaius rushed over to Merlin's side. 'Oh my boy.' He mumbled. 'How do you always get yourself in show much trouble?'

He grinned. 'It's a gift.'

'And I wish you didn't have it.' Arthur mumbled as he placed the tray on the table.

Merlin rolled his eyes before he turned his attention back to Gaius, who was checking if he hadn't missed any injuries. 'You seem fine.' He eventually said. 'I want you to stay in bed for the rest of the evening and go easy tomorrow... Merlin, do you understand?'

'Yes, yes, I understand.'

'Good.' Gaius answered before he turned to Gwaine and Percival. 'You two, out! He needs his rest.' Gwaine started to oppose, but he was quickly pushed outside by Percival as the physician's glare darkened. Once they were outside he turned back to the couple. 'I wish you a good night, Merlin, Sire.' He bowed once to Arthur before making his way out of the room.

Arthur stared from the disappearing Gaius to Merlin before standing up and grabbing the tray with food. 'After you eat something you will go to sleep.'

He eyed the tray for a moment before grabbing it. He quickly shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth, he hadn't realised how hungry he was. It didn't take him long before he finished the meal and Arthur tucked him in again... How old does Arthur think he is?

He watched the king for a moment before asking. 'Aren't you gonna join me?'

'I still have some work t-.' His words fell as Merlin looked at him with a pleading face and a deep sigh left the blond's lips. 'Stop seducing me, you have to sleep and I have to finish my work.'

'I'm not going to sleep without you!' Merlin replied as he crossed his arms.

'Fine, fine.' The king hissed through his teeth as he started to strip. Merlin smiled as Arthur climbed in the bed, throwing his arms around Merlin and they quickly locked eyes. 'Good?'

'Yes.' Merlin answered with happiness as he leaned in closer, snuggling into that broad, muscular chest. 'This is perfect.'

It didn't take long before he felt sleep pulling at his mind, but just as he thought that sleep was going to overtake him he gasped in shock. Suddenly it felt as if his whole body lit up in flame, the heat rushing through every part of his body and he started to pant heavily. His hands pulling on Arthur's shoulders. 'Merlin?... Merlin!' Arthur almost screamed in shock. 'What's wrong!'

'H-hot.' He mumbled before he pulled of the blankets, feeling slightly relieved as the cold air hit his naked skin.

Merlin's breathing got even faster as his desires started to change again, the lust he felt was starting to drive him crazy. He wanted... he needed... He could feel his cock starting to throb, so desperately needing attention.

He pushed himself upwards, lunging over Arthur as he started to passionately kiss his lover. 'M-Merlin!' Arthur asked shocked as he started to push the warlock away, but as that didn't seem to work he rolled over, pinning Merlin under him. 'Stop it, you're burning up!... Merlin, what's happening to you?'

Merlin stopped for a moment, tilting his head slightly to the side. 'I... I...' A deep red blush spread over his cheeks. 'I'm just so horny... Arthur, please take me!'

'Merlin, you just woke up and you're clearly not able to make such a decision!'

He whimpered slightly in return, so desperately wanting Arthur inside of him. 'Please, I'm so horny, I need you inside me, now!'

Arthur looked away as he tried to hide his blush, but he couldn't hide his clearly erected cock and after a few seconds he looked back. 'Are you really sure about this?'

'Yes, now do me!' Merlin roared as he bucked his hips upwards, against Arthur's erection.

The king leaned down, kissing him hard on the lips before he leaned to the drawer, pulling a small bottle out of it. He quickly coated his fingers in the oil as he reached down, brushing along Merlin's dripping member before going down to his tight entrance. Arthur kissed him once more before he pushed a finger inside.

Merlin hissed at first, feeling both pain and pleasure spread through him as Arthur started to move his finger. Soon a second finger was added, starting to scissor him. Merlin moaned at the touch, but at the same time he felt another heat wave spread through him, almost driving him crazy. 'Y... You in me now!'

'You're not ready yet.'

'Just do it!' Merlin growled at him.

Arthur looked once worried at him before he gave a quick nod and retreated his fingers. The blond grabbed Merlin's slender legs, pulling them upwards and laying them over his shoulders. Arthur quickly rubbed the remaining oil on his cock before guiding his member to Merlin's still tight entrance. He slowly pushed the tip inside and Merlin felt the pain from his stretching hole rush through him, it felt so good and the heat inside him started to turn into deep pure pleasure.

Arthur waited a moment for him to adjust before he pushed in further, slowly pushing himself all the way inside. Merlin moaned loudly, feeling himself being filled with Arthur's large dick, to him the most wonderful feeling in the world.

'Ready?' Arthur asked, in a voice that was mostly a deep moan.

The warlock stared at those blue orbs for a moment before a lustful grin spread over his lips. 'Always.'

He didn't had to say anything more as Arthur started to thrust and with every thrust he increased the pace. Arthur slightly changed the angle and Merlin screamed in pleasure as the cock hit his prostate. The only thing he could do was let Arthur fuck him, thrust in him with all his strength and that was also the only thing Merlin wanted, to be fucked by the man he loved

His loud moans filled the room, mixing themselves with Arthur's. He was nearly there, he could feel it stirring in his lower belly and he knew Arthur was also not far from release.

Arthur trusted in one more time, pushing as deep as he could before he released his hot seed deep inside Merlin. The warlock came at the same moment, arching his back as his white liquid stained both their chests.

Merlin froze for one more moment before his body went limp and darkness overtook his mind.


	3. A little surprise

A small smile spread over Merlin's lips as he watched his students practice with their magic, the soft sound of enchantments filled the air and bright colours spread through the sky. They were definitely improving fast...

At least that was what he liked to think most of the time. He was brought out of his thoughts as a large explosion filled the training ground. Merlin didn't waste any time and immediately let his magic roam the grounds, forcing the smoke to one point before he let it disappear.

His eyes quickly scanned to grounds and a relieved breath left his lips as he saw that all his students were fine. Gilli stood in front of a few students, the ones closest to the source of the explosion and he held a shield up around them. 'Gilli, is everyone alright?' He screamed as he made his way through the shocked students and towards the little group.

Gilli blinked for a moment before he dropped the shield and he spun around, looking at the young men and women behind him. The tension in his shoulders dropped quickly as an relieved smile crossed his face. 'They're fine.'

'Good.' Merlin mumbled under his breath as he reached them, his eyes eventually rested on Rose, one of his younger pupils, she was shaking heavily as she held her hands over her eyes. 'Rose, are you alright?' He asked worriedly as he kneeled down next to her.

Rose didn't look up at him, instead she whispered from under her hands. 'M sorry... I'm sorry.' A loud sob left her lips and she leaned forward, resting her head in his chest and he pulled her closer to him.

'It's alright, everything is fine.' He said as he rubbed her back. 'Sometimes spells just go wrong, don't worry, I know that you will do fine next time.' He told her as she lowered her hands, big hazelnut brown eyes stared up at him and she gave him a slow nod. He smiled back before he turned to one of the older boys. 'Jasper, please take her to Gaius and the rest of you go back to your rooms, training has ended.'

He watched as Jasper helped the young witch up and they and the other students quickly left the field. Soon only he and Gilli were left and Merlin noticed how the sun began to set. They looked at each other for another moment before the younger man offered Merlin his hand, pulling him up. 'I'm sorry, I should have watched over her better.'

Merlin gave him a reassuring smile. 'No one got hurt, so it's fine.' He answered as he was pulled upwards. Just as he stood up again he felt a rush of dizziness spread through his head and his legs go numb and before he even realised it he sank to the ground.

'Merlin!' Gilli yelled as his hands shot forward and he clumsily caught his mentor. He pulled the raven up and Merlin hung shocked in Gilli's arms for a moment.

Merlin blinked shocked as he realised what had happened and he quickly got on his feet again, steadying himself on Gilli as his assistant looked at him with concerned eyes. 'I'm fine, thank you.' He tried to give the other a reassuring smile, but he knew Gilli saw right through him.

'No, you're not.' Gilli almost growled at him, concern clearly in his voice. 'I will bring you to Gaius, now!' Before Merlin could even answer his arm was pulled over Gilli's shoulder and he started to drag the raven back to the castle.

'Gilli, I told you that I'm fine, now let me go.' Merlin growled irritated, but he didn't make an attempt to push the other away. He still felt a bit weak and it worried him. He normally didn't get tired from the magic he had used just mere minutes before. His thoughts shot for a moment to the attack by the sorcerers, to the potion he was forced to drink, but... but that was four weeks ago, why would it affect him now?

Gilli quickly maneuvered him to the physician's chambers and threw the door open. Gaius, who was treating Rose, looked startled up, his shocked eyes immediately turning to concern as he looked at the raven. 'My boy, what happened?' He asked as he placed his instruments on the table and made his way to the warlock.

Merlin gave him a nervous smile. 'I'm fine, b-.'

'No, you're not!' Gilli repeated again as he shot his mentor a glare before turning to Gaius. 'He almost fainted after training.'

'Traitor.' Merlin mumbled.

Gaius narrowed his eyes as he signed for Merlin to sit down on the bed and he turned to the young pupil. 'Rose, my dear, just take a bit of rest tonight and you will be fine.'

The girl looked nervously from him to Merlin as she asked. 'Is it my fault?'

'No, this has nothing to do with what happened on the training field, I promise you, so don't worry about me. I'm just a bit tired, now go and tomorrow I will help you with the spell.' He told her with a smile, hoping that she would believe it... he himself didn't.

Rose gave him one nervous look before she nodded and made her way out of the room.

He watched her as she left before he turned back to Gaius. 'I'm sure that I will be fine with some rest.'

But as he wanted to stand up he was pushed back by his own mentor. 'No, you won't.' The physician said with a stern voice. 'Now tell me how you feel... and tell the truth.'

Gaius' frowned as Merlin finished explaining what happened on the training field and he ordered Gilli outside, which the younger male did with slight hesitation. Once the sorcerer had left the room did Merlin turn back to Gaius and he was shocked to see an concerned look on his mentor's face. '... What's wrong with me, please Gaius, tell me.'

'Hmmm... I'm not sure yet, but I have my suspicions... Now lie down.' Without another word he was pushed to his back and Gaius pulled his shirt over his head. Carefully touching his stomach before he wobbled towards the table and grabbed one of his new magic books, Gaius started to collect them after Arthur lifted the ban on magic, and turned back to Merlin. He scanned through the book before he lay his head on Merlin's stomach and his head snapped up. 'Impossible.' He breathed out as his eyes grew wide.

'Impossible, what's impossible!' He almost screamed as he sat up. Gaius sighed in deep shock as he sat down next to him on the bed, looking at him like he wanted the raven to calm down and Merlin knew it was something big. Tears spread through his eyes, what was going to happen to him? Was he going to die? He didn't want to die, he didn't want to leave Arthur.

Gaius placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, looking him deep in the eyes. 'My boy... I think I know what's happening to you and it will also explain what was in that potion those sorcerers gave you... you're pregnant.'

Merlin blinked at him, his eyes growing wide as he let his hands sink to his sides. '... What?'

The physician sighed. 'A long time ago someone discovered an potion that allows strong male sorcerers to be able to carry children... You're with child.'

He had absolutely no idea what he should think of all of it... He carefully wrapped his arms around his stomach and big tears started to run down his cheeks as he pulled his legs towards his chest. He slowly let his magic spread through his body and his heart skipped a beat as he felt another soul inside of him, it was strange, but at the same time so familiar... He knew Gaius' words were right, there was another life inside of him. '... You're right...' He whispered through his tears, but the joy soon fell and his head snapped up. 'But who's the father, I mean... is it Arthur's or does the potion not need another person?'

Gaius lifted his eyebrows before he narrowed them again. 'To complete the magic it needs the dna of two people through the act of... intercourse.'

Merlin blushed slightly as he heard those words, but at the same time was he relieved. This child was his and Arthur's... A smile spread over his lips, he was able to give Arthur an heir. Again he burst out in tears, but this time it were tears of joy.

It was then that the door slammed open and a terrified looking Arthur ran inside, soon followed by a pale looking Gilli. 'Merlin!' He startled both the warlock and the physician inside and made his way towards the two. Sinking to the ground and taking Merlin's hands in his own before he looked at Gaius. 'What's wrong with him?'

Merlin glared at his apprentice, who shrunk under the glare. 'Gilli, what did you tell him.'

But it was Arthur who answered for him. 'He just told me what happened on the training field.'

'You mean that you forced him to tell you.' Merlin stated as he pulled his hands out of Arthur's and placed them in his side.

'_Mer_lin, I want to know if something happens to you, or better said if you do something stupid like tripping over your own feet and get hurt.' Arthur said in defense. The blond had barely said those words before Merlin burst out in tears. The king froze as he saw the tears and panic immediately spread over his face. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!'

Merlin didn't look at him and wrapped his hands around his belly. 'It wasn't my fault, but yours.' He shouted at him. 'You did this to me!' He may shout, but he couldn't fully hide the joy he felt inside.

'What... how can this be my fault, I wasn't anywhere near you.' Arthur responded slightly stunned as he saw the smile on his lover's face.

The whole time Gaius watched the two of them with his eyebrows raised. 'Merlin, maybe you should tell him what we discovered.'

Merlin looked from the older man to Gilli and eventually his eyes rested on Arthur and he laughed nervously at the other. 'I... I...' He took a deep breath before he grabbed the king's hand and placed it on his stomach, hoping that Arthur would understand. 'Arthur... we're going to be parents.'

Arthur froze up as his eyes shifted from Merlin's eyes to his stomach and back to his face. 'What-?'

But before Merlin could reply back they heard a loud yell and it seemed that Gilli finally understood what they were talking about. 'What, but you're a man, right?!... This can't be happening...' The last sentence he mumbled as he sank through his knees.

Arthur turned back to Merlin. 'He's right, how is that even possible?'

The raven bit his lip before he leaned towards Arthur, letting himself rest in the arms of the man he loves. 'It's... Those few weeks back when we were attacked they gave me an potion, because of that we were able to create a child.' The last he said as he rubbed his still flat belly.

'So it's true?'

'Yes... are you happy with it?'

Arthur's loud laugh filled the room and he threw his arms around the raven. 'Of course, you big idiot!'

X

_**This time I decided to go for an ending note. I'm sorry that the sex scene in the last chapter wasn't that great and I may rewrite it and there will be more smut scenes in the future. Oh and what did all of you think about this chapter, the pregnance was kind of obvious. I also plan on using Gilli more in the future, but not as much as in this chapter and the knights will definitely appear in the next chapter. **_

_**But there's one thing I haven't decided yet. If the child will be a boy or a girl, so I wanted to ask all of you this question; What do you want it to be? Also please tell me what you think about this story or if you have any suggestion for further chapters (I won't promise that I will use it). I hope you have enjoyed it.**_


	4. A bit of fun

_**So here's the next chapter for Being a family. It's rather quick if I can say so myself and the reviews all of you have given my definitely helped. This chapter is also very long... I got inspiration :P. So I want to thank all of you for that. Also I got a lot of replies on the question if it should be a boy or a girl... I also got suggestions for twins. Now my second question; would people like to see twins? and what kind of twins? You can also still vote on the first question. **_

_**Second of all I have to say that I myself haven't been pregnant before so I don't really know how it feels. Most of what I write is by what I have heard so please forgive me for making mistakes. Oh, also forgive me for grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **_

_**But please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you thought of it.**_

X

Merlin was almost crushed in the hug Gwaine gave him. They had told both the knights and Gwen about their 'discovery', but decided to keep it quiet for the rest of the kingdom as they didn't know if the pregnancy would turn out alright.

Arthur had to repeat it several times before all of them understood what they were actually saying. The one that had the most difficulties understanding what was happening was Gwaine, the knight had stared in shock from Merlin's face to his stomach. Asking at least three times if they were trying to play a joke.

It was when they finally had convinced and explained it to him that he had made his way towards Merlin and embraced him as a loud laugh escaped his lips. Eventually both Percival and Arthur had to drag the brunette of Merlin as Gwaine refused to let go of him.

Gwen was the next one to hug her friend as she wobbled towards him and threw her arms around his neck. 'Oh Merlin, I'm so happy for you. Our children will be such great friends, I just know it!'

The other knights were also extremely excited by the news and started to fret even more over him, making sure that Merlin was feeling well, didn't tire himself too much and ate enough. Arthur was the same, probably even worse and he tried to do anything to please Merlin.

X

Merlin smiled as he woke up, Arthur's arms were wrapped around him and his head rested on the king's chest. It was then that a feeling of nausea overtook him and he shot upwards, accidently shaking Arthur awake and Merlin almost shot of the bed as he reached for the jug on the nightstand.

He quickly snatched it off the nightstand and hung above it, but he didn't throw up. A moment later he felt a warm gentle hand on his back as Arthur asked in both shock and concern. 'Merlin, are you alright?' The warlock didn't answer, the only thing he wanted was the nausea to disappear and it took several minutes before he felt good enough to move away from it. He placed it on the ground before he pushed himself up and turned back to Arthur as the man repeated. 'Are you alright?'

Merlin quickly nodded as he saw the fear in his lover's eyes, Arthur was way to overprotective. 'I'm fine, I just... felt a bit sick, but according to Gaius that's normal.' He gave Arthur a soft smile before he leaned against the blond's chest. 'Just let me rest some more and I will be alright.'

The worried look on Arthur's face softened slightly, but didn't completely disappear as he wrapped his arms around the raven's back.

They stayed like that for another ten minutes before Arthur had to get out of bed because training started in half an hour. Merlin just stayed in bed as he watched Arthur dress and one of the servants bring in their breakfast, which Merlin had to promise he would eat.

When Arthur was finally out of the door he also got out of bed. A small smile spread over his lips as he thought of the magic training for that morning. At least Arthur and the knights hadn't yet forced him to quiet teaching.

He started to dress himself, always refusing any help of the servants, before he ate his breakfast and he stared out of the window. He loved watching the townspeople roam around, chatting with each other as they did their jobs. Some of them greeted him which he returned with a bright smile as others were too scared to greet him. It was something that pained him, he may have married Arthur, but he was still the same clumsy person he always had been.

As he finished his breakfast he placed his plate to the side, but he remained on the windowsill, one of his hands resting on his still flat belly. A small smile spread over his lips as he started rubbing. 'You were a rather big surprise, weren't you?' In the distance he could hear the soft sound of metal meeting metal and he knew that the knigths' training had started. 'You should have seen daddy's face as he found out about you, it was priceless.'

He got out of the window before he fastened his shoes and made his way out of the room, he knew he was late for the training, but his students were kind of used to it now.

'Merlin!' He spun on his heels as he heard his name and grinned as he saw Gwen wobble towards him. Was he going to walk like that in a few months? 'You're looking wonderful.' She said with a smile.

'And you look beautiful yourself... Shall I take a look for you?' The last he asked as he eyed her growing belly and she smiled in return. She gave him a quick happy nod and he lay his hands on her belly. He could feel her baby move inside and he smiled. Merlin slowly let his magic flow through him and into her, touching the baby inside her and in a mere second he knew that baby was doing great.

The raven pulled his magic back. 'It seems your baby is still fine, growing fast.' She gave him a small smile as she reached for her large belly in instinct. 'Two more months.' He said absentmindedly as he knew he still had eight more to go.

'And do you already feel the effects of your own pregnancy?'

A slight groan left his lips as he remembered the events of that morning. 'Yeah, I got sick this morning...'

Gwen snickered slightly. 'You will get through it... but weren't you supposed to be somewhere?' Merlin's eyes widened as he had completely forgotten the training and Gwen quickly yelled. 'Don't run in your condition!'

Again he groaned as he heard her words, but decided that she was right. Not that he got far as he felt a wave of dizziness spread over him and he quickly reached for the wall to steady himself. Behind him he could hear Gwen's shocked shriek. He breathed a few times deep in and out and he slowly straightened his back as he felt his mind clear somewhat. '... I... I'm fine, Gwen... I feel fine.' He said as he turned back to her, not yet completely steady on his feet.

'Shall I get Gaius?'

Panic shot through his head, knowing how that that would do more harm than good. 'No, no, I'm fine. Just a bit lightheaded.' He saw that it didn't convince his best friend and he added. 'I promise that I'm fine now... If we go to Gaius then the others will just panic.'

'Merlin.' She said stern and he pouted at her. 'Fine, but if it happens again than promise me that you will go to Gaius.'

He grinned at her. 'I promise, but now I really have to go to my students. I'm even later than I normal am.'

Gwen sighed but nodded and kissed him on the forehead. 'Go and remember; don't run!'

They released each other and Merlin hurried off, making sure not to run as he knew Gwen was watching. It took him another five minutes before the field came into his sight and he saw how Gilli paced nervously around, watching the students train with basic magic.

Merlin smiled at Gilli as he got Merlin in sight and he quickly met the warlock halfway. 'You're late.' He whispered.

'I'm sorry, I know that you're right.' The raven whispered back before he turned to the students who were all watching him with curiosity. He didn't like to lie to his pupils, but they couldn't yet know about his 'situation'. 'I'm sorry that I'm late.' He said with an grin. Soft mumbling spread in the group of students, but most just grinned back as they were kind of used to it nowadays. 'Now let's all go to work, I want all of you to follow up on yesterday's training.' Some mumbled in agreement as others just went back to training.

Merlin himself walked up towards Rose, as he remembered his promise to her. 'Rose.' She looked up at him and laughed nervously. 'I promised that I would help you with you magic.'

The little blond nodded. 'Yes, but... are you sure that you're alright?'

A deep sigh left Merlin's lips. 'Yes, I'm fine.' She gave him a small smile as she walked after him towards the side of the field. 'Now tell me which spell were you working on?'

_'__flotsmeru ád.'_ She said nervously. 'I tried to improve my fire magic, but I wasn't able to control it.'

'Hmm... I see.' With that said he started to help her with her magic, his own power ready to act if it seemed needed, but she was improving fast and he didn't need to interfere much, but as the morning came to an end he felt sleep pull on his mind and it kind of worried him.

He quickly send all of his students off to lunch with a list of herbs he wanted them to gather in the afternoon. Tomorrow they would do some potion making.

Merlin himself smiled as he said goodbye to Gilli and made his way to his chambers, knowing that he and Arthur would have the rest of the day together.

But he didn't get far as he heard Gaius call his name and he quickly made his way over to the older man. 'How are you feeling?'

'A bit tired, but furthermore I'm fine.'

Gaius lifted his eyebrow as only he could do and Merlin knew that the physician could see right through him. 'I want you to come to me if you don't feel well, it isn't really a normal pregnancy and I don't want anything to go wrong. I'm also researching on the subject, but there isn't really much information about your... situation.' A soft smile spread over the physician's face. 'Now hurry of to Arthur and I will do some more research.' With that he signed Merlin to go and the warlock smiled with his goofy grin and spun on his heels.

But as he wanted to walk away he remembered something he wanted to ask Gaius... a deep blush spread over his cheeks and he turned back to his old mentor. 'Uhmm... Gaius, can I ask you something?'

Gaius looked confused at him, but nodded. 'Of course my boy, you can ask me anything.'

Merlin jumped nervously from one leg to the other before he leaned towards the physician and whispered in his ear. 'Can... can Arthur and I still have s-... sex?'

The physician chuckled softly. 'Yes, but I suggest you two don't do it too_ rough_... According to research it's even healthy for both mo-parent and baby that the parents have sex during the pregnancy. The joy from having sex is send to the mother's brain and as she's happy so is her child. I last even read-.' Merlin blacked out as his face turned as white as a sheet. It just was to disturbing to hear Gaius talk about such things. After at least another minute Gaius seemed to notice that Merlin had zoomed out and send him away with a laugh.

'You're late.' Arthur accused him as five minutes later he walked into their room. Merlin just grinned at him in response as the king scooped him in his arms, kissing him passionately. The raven leaned into the kiss, feeling the joy of their touch spread through his mind and he jumped into Arthur's arms while he wrapped his legs around the blond's waist.

Arthur stumbled slightly backwards as he felt the sudden weight against him, but didn't pull away from their kiss and pushed his tong into Merlin's mouth. Merlin eagerly agreed and opened his mouth. It was eventually the need for air that drove them apart and they looked lustful at each other.

'Mmm... That was a nice welcome back.' Merlin mumbled as he placed his feet back on the ground.

'Had you expected something else?' Arthur replied with a slight grin on his face. 'Now come let's eat, you and your baby need the energy.'

Merlin eyed their lunch on the table and he could feel his stomach growl slightly. 'That would be nice.' He turned back to Arthur and gave the man a kiss on the cheek. 'I'm glad that we took this time for the two of us.'

The rest of the day they spend together, after lunch they went to the market, strolling and chatting with each other as they walked hand in hand. They ate a romantic diner and talked some more afterwards. It was nothing special, but enough for the two of them.

'Shall we go to bed?' Merlin asked as he kissed his lover on the lips. It was already late, the moon was up and the stars shined bright above the kingdom.

'You want to go to sleep already?'

The raven chuckled softly as he shook his head. 'Who said I was talking about sleeping, I have other plans for in bed.'

Arthur's eyes grew big as he realised what his husband was talking about and his eyes shifted for a moment towards Merlin's belly. 'We shouldn't, the baby.' He said, but it was clear in his eyes that Arthur wanted it.

Those eyes were enough encouragement for Merlin and he pushed Arthur on the bed. 'You want it, right?' The king nodded for a moment. 'Gaius told me that it was fine if we had sex during the pregnancy, at least if we made sure not to do it too rough.'

Arthur almost growled in joy and quickly turned places with Merlin, pinning the smaller man to the bed and he placed small kisses from his lips to his neck. 'I can work with that.' He said and quickly undid both their cloths.

Once the cloths were scattered around the room he took some distance and eyed the raven with a small smile on his face. 'Still as beautiful as ever, I can't even see that you're pregnant.'

Merlin rolled with his eyes. 'Of course not, you prat. I'm only a month along.'

Arthur chuckled slightly before he placed his lips on Merlin's abdomen and the raven gasped in response, feeling the warm lips against his tender skin. 'Do you hear that, your papa is calling me a prat.'

'And the child will probably agree with me when he or she is born.' Merlin answered dryly.

The blond didn't response, he only returned to kissing Merlin's skin before he made his way down. Kissing the tip of Merlin's cock and the warlock shivered in pure pleasure. The king's hand rubbed over Merlin's member as his other reached for some lube and he coated his fingers with the liquid.

Arthur definitely didn't waste time as he brushed with the fingers over Merlin's entrance and pushed one inside. The warlock arched his back under the pleasure and Merlin spread his legs further apart, giving Arthur more room to move. He soon added as second finger, stretching the muscle and Merlin could do nothing more than moan in response.

A deep yelp left his lips as Arthur's fingers brushed against his prostate and the blond smiled lustfully in response. Arthur released Merlin's cock and with his free hand he pulled one of the warlock's legs over his shoulder. He leaned in, kissing Merlin tenderly on the lips as his lover started to pant faster and faster as the king increased his speed.

Merlin pushed his hips in return against Arthur's fingers, wanting more of the man inside him, needing more, but it all suddenly stopped as Arthur retreated his fingers and Merlin moaned in disappointment.

Arthur brushed for a moment gently over his cheek and blue eyes met blue. 'You're horny.' Arthur said teasingly before he kissed the other passionately on the lips.

Merlin growled slightly hearing his husband's words. 'A-and... you a-re not?' He whispered as he felt the king's hard member throb against his hip.

A soft grin spread over the king's lips. 'What else do you want me to be when you lie naked under me, you're the most beautiful creature that has ever lived.' A deep blush spread over the raven's cheeks as he heard those words. 'I really mean it.' Arthur added as he saw the disbelieve in the other's eyes. 'And I know our child will be as perfect as you, you big idiot.' The insult he filled with pure love.

Arthur gave him one last smile before he lined his cock up with Merlin's entrance, pushing slowly in. Arthur pushed in almost painfully slowly, wanting to give his lover enough time to adjust and when he was fully sheathed he stopped to kiss Merlin once more.

Then he started his pace, pulling almost completely out before plunging deep inside, searching for that right spot inside the raven. Merlin moaned loudly by every movement, closing his eyes in pleasure and the bit of pain he still felt. It took him several tries, but once Arthur brushed against that sweet spot inside he yelled out, arching his back as his sight turned white.

Arthur stilted for a moment seeing his lover's reaction. He kissed the heavily panting Merlin before he returned to thrusting, ever thrust directed to his lover's prostate and the raven's loud moans filled the whole room. Arthur shifted slightly so he could thrust in deeper and soft moans also escaped his lips.

Merlin moaned once more loudly as he arched his back, knowing that he had reached his limit and he came hard, coming over both their chests. The king trusted a few more times before he also stilled, stopping deep inside Merlin before he came deep inside his lover, filling the warlock up with his hot seed.

They stayed like that for a moment before Arthur pulled out, sinking next to him on the bed and pulling Merlin against his chest. Both of them searched for their breaths and Arthur pulled him closer against him, both wanting each other's warmth.

'I love you.' Arthur whispered against him.

'I love you too.' Merlin replied before he added. 'I will get us cleaned.'

'Get some sleep, you can do it tomorrow.'

The raven chuckled softly. 'I don't like waking up all sticky.' With that said he quickly whispered a spell, but as soon as he had casted the spell he felt sleep spread through his mind and he barely noticed how darkness overtook him and drifted away against Arthur's chest.


	5. Truth

Merlin groaned as he opened his eyes, he had a terrible headache and he just felt sick. But as his head became clearer he realised that he wasn't in his and Arthur's chambers... Instead he lay in his old chambers by Gaius. A soft frown spread over his face before he pushed himself on his elbows, how did he end op here?

The last thing he remembered was that he was training with his students, but further... It all was just blank.

His hands suddenly shot to his mouth, covering it as his eyes grew wide with shock. Was there something wrong with the baby? Had he done something wrong and... A tear ran over his cheeks. He couldn't have lost the baby?

It was then that the door was opened and his eyes shot up. Soon his blue eyes met Gaius' old ones and the older man looked rather relieved as he saw that the warlock was awake. 'Merlin, oh my boy, you definitely scared all of us.' He said with a reassuring smile.

Just as those words left Gaius' lips the sounds of falling chairs and running footsteps were heard. Arthur and Gwaine almost threw the physician out of the way as they made their way inside. 'Merlin!' Both yelled as they sat, almost fell, down at both his sides.

Merlin blinked at both of them before his shocked eyes finally rested on his husband. 'What happened?'

Arthur's eyes grew. 'What happened?... I rather want to ask you that question. You have been unconscious for almost a whole day and Gaius had no idea what was wrong with you!'

'Oh...' Was the warlock's only reaction as his mind tried to process what he had just heard.

Gaius pulled up a chair and set it next to Merlin's bed. 'Gilli told us that you fainted after using a big spell during training...' He waited for a moment before he added. 'Merlin, now you have to be fair to me. How do you feel after using magic?'

'Wh- why would you ask me that?' Merlin asked nervously, but he knew what Gaius was trying to say. He couldn't deny that he had been feeling rather tired after he used his spells and... and it scared him.

'You know what I mean Merlin, now tell me the truth.'

The raven gulped. 'I... I have been feeling tired after using magic...' He hung his head, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes as he knew that both Arthur and Gwaine would be angry that he hadn't said anything.

A deep sigh left Gaius' lips. 'I see... It was what I feared.'

Arthur's hand entangled itself with his own as the blond asked with a scared voice. 'What's wrong with him?'

'Nothing that we should be terribly worried about... I have done some research on the potion that has been used on you and according to what I found I may have an answer for what's happening to you... The potion only works on people with strong magical powers as the baby needs magic to grow.' All three of them blinked in confusion at the old man and Gaius sighed as he continued his explanation. 'A woman's body is build for caring children, but a man's body clearly isn't able to carry children. That's why your magic has to create the parts it misses in order for the child to be able to grow inside you and this process takes up a lot of your magical powers. That's why you have very little magic left that you're able to use yourself.'

Merlin looked down, his hand rubbing gently over his stomach. 'I see... so I won't be able to use magic during my pregnancy?'

'Only small spells, but I would suggest keeping those to an minimum. It will be best for both you and the baby that you give all your magic to the child, allowing it to grow without problems.'

'Are there more things we should know?' Arthur asked besides him and it was clear that the king was concerned.

Gaius shook his head. 'Not as far as I know, but I would suggest going to the druids for more information. This is definitely old magic and they would probably know more about it.' He turned to Merlin. 'In my opinion the best one to ask is Iseldir, I'm certain that he would be discreet about the whole situation and he has proven to be rather loyal to you in the past.'

'Why should we be silent about it?' Gwaine asked.

Gaius glared at the brunette. 'Because in Merlin's state he's definitely vulnerable to attacks on both him and the kingdom.'

Merlin stiffened slightly, he hadn't thought about that. He wouldn't be able to defend both Arthur and the kingdom if he couldn't use magic... and it scared him.

Arthur's lips tightened as he nodded. 'I see... Then we will keep it quiet for as long as possible.' He turned to Gwaine. 'Gwaine, can you gather both Percival and Elyan and fetch Iseldir without telling anyone about Merlin's... situation.'

Gwaine gave him a quick nod before he stood up and looked once more at Merlin with concern in his eyes. Merlin just rolled his eyes. 'Gwaine, just go. I promise you that I won't do anything stupid or faint while you're gone.' Both men smiled at each other before the knight left the room.

Gaius watched as Gwaine left before turning to the raven. 'How are you feeling now?'

'Better, only a little bit sore, but furthermore fine.' Merlin answered and this time it was the truth. He felt fine.

'Good.' Gaius replied with a smile as he stood up. 'I want you to stay in bed for the rest of the day, get some more sleep and when you wake up we will get you some food.' The physician walked to the door before he stopped and lifted his eyebrow to Arthur. 'My lord, if you would come with me.'

'I will sta-.'

Gaius' glare deepened and Merlin could see Arthur flinch slightly. Arthur hadn't said it, but Merlin knew that he respected Gaius as much as an father. 'I need to talk with you.'

A slight sigh left the king's lips before he placed a gentle kiss on Merlin's lips. 'You get some sleep and I will be here when you wake up.' With that said he stood up and followed the physician out of the room.

Merlin watched them as they left and for a moment he thought of eavesdropping on them, but he eventually decided not to. He could feel sleep pull on his mind and he settled himself back on the bed. A small smile on his lips as his hands brushed over his stomach.

X

Arthur glanced once more at Merlin before he closed the door behind him. It worried him that Gaius wanted to talk to him without Merlin, but... He had to trust his friend.

Gaius didn't talk to him, he just poured both of them a cup of tea and gave on to Arthur before he settled himself down in one of the chairs, eyeing Arthur to take the other. The old man sipped at his tea as his eyes turned into ones with a lot of worry. 'There's something I need to discuss with you.'

'What's it?' He definitely didn't like Gaius starting a conversation like that.

He took a deep breath. 'The potion allowed Merlin to conceive and carry a child, but that isn't what worries me. What worries me is the question why. Why would these men who were clearly against you help Merlin conceive a child if it wasn't for their own goals.'

Arthur gave him a slight nod. He also had been thinking about that. 'You're saying that they wanted to... use Merlin.'

Gaius sighed but nodded in agreement. 'Yes, according to my research the potion takes at least one day to work... Merlin's the greatest warlock to ever life, his power is immense and it's reasonable to think that a child of him would also be incredible powerful, but that would of course only be if the child would have magic too and the chance of the child having magic would be greatly increased when both parents have magic themselves.'

The king felt anger rise in his heart. '...They wanted to impregnate Merlin so that they could have their own powerful magic user.' The thought alone made Arthur want to scream, kill anyone who dared to touch his lover. This was his Merlin and it was his child, his baby, his heir. He would protect both his lover and child.

The pain was also clearly visible in Gaius' face. 'That's what I believe... Luckily you and the knights were there to protect and save him.' The physician placed his hand on top of Arthur's. 'Merlin is like a son to me, please protect him.'

'I will always do that, I love him.' Arthur said determined as he jumped up, he would do anything to protect the people he loved.

'And there's one more thing.' Gaius added as Arthur had calmed down somewhat. 'I don't think it's wise to tell Merlin about it.'

'You want me to lie to him?'

'Yes, I don't want to scare him with this information.'

The blond nodded, he may not like lying to Merlin, but he could clearly understand why. 'I won't tell him for now, but after the baby is born I will tell him. We have to prevent this from happening again... Not that I not like being a father in the future, but...'

'You fear it will go wrong.' Gaius finished his words as he squeezed the king's hand reassuringly.

'Yes.' Arthur finally admitted. He always feared that something would happen to Merlin, his lover was way to clumsy, irresponsible and heroic. He eyed the door and again he promised himself that he would protect his lover no matter what.

X

_**This time I decided that give you all an ending note. So a bit of a short chapter this time, but you all shouldn't complain as most of the others had been rather long. I just wanted to end it were it now ends... and besides, you wouldn't have gotten this chapter if I would have madeit longer :P. **_

_**So what did you guys thing of the theory behind the whole pregnancy, was it clear or does it need further explanation? I also want to do something different from all the stories out there, I don't plan on going from month to month, so I may skip several months depending on what will happen during that time of the pregnancy. **_

_**So I hope you all enjoyed it and please tell me what you thought of it. Was it good, bad, please say. Oh and the voting is still open, so if you have suggestion then please tell me. I still am not sure about if I should do twins or not... oh and I need names, a lot of names (I'm terrible at coming up with names).**_


	6. Another surprise?

Merlin had woken up late that afternoon, at first he had been happy as the knights and Gwen had visited him, but as soon as he was alone again his smile fell. It hurt him to know that he shouldn't use his magic for the next eight months, magic was part of him and even now he could feel it twirl around inside him. Still he knew that his baby needed it more than he did. It was for the baby... a small smile crossed his lips as he closed his eyes.

Not that he had much time for himself as the door was slowly opened and in response he opened his eyes again. He glanced in Gwen's shining eyes as the woman made her way inside and sat down next to him. 'Hi.' He said as she wobbled to the chair, sitting down with a sigh before she placed a hand on her stomach.

'I wanted to talk to you without those noisy men.' She said with slight irritation as she remembered the fussing men. The knights were way to protective over him, even Lancelot who should be more worried about his own wife. 'How do you feel?'

'I feel fine, even with the knowledge that I'm not allowed to use magic.' The last he said with a pout on his lips. 'I guess I'm still a bit shocked about the whole situation, just a week ago I heard that I was pregnant and now... I still have a small eight months to go.'

'You should just enjoy your pregnancy as much as possible.' She gave him a reassuring squeeze in the hand.

His eyes shifted over her stomach, remembering the last time he had touched her baby with his magic. He should ask Iseldir to also watch over Gwen and her child, he didn't want anything to happen to his best friend. 'I'm sorry.' He mumbled.

She blinked at him, not completely understanding why he was apologizing to her. 'What?'

He shifted nervously. 'I promised that I would help you through your pregnancy, but now I'm not able to do so.' He met her eyes. 'But I will ask Iseldir to watch over you during the rest of your pregnancy.'

'Oh Merlin, I just want you to be healthy, there hasn't been any problems with my pregnancy so you shouldn't worry about it, but I would like for Iseldir to watch over me.' The last she said with a smile. Gwen's eyes then shifted to his stomach. 'Can you see your child like you did with mine?'

'Uhh... I... I don't know. I have sensed the baby just once, but I'm too scared to do so again.'

'Why?' She asked confused.

He placed his hands over his stomach. '... It feels so strange and... I guess I'm scared. What if something is wrong with the baby?' The last he asked in panic. This pregnancy was the only way to give Arthur an heir and what if... what if he had done something wrong?

Gwen looked for a moment stunned at him before she placed her hands on her hips. 'Merlin!' She said stern. 'I'm certain that everything is fine with your baby, just wait and see, Iseldir will tell you.'

Merlin sighed. 'I hope so.'

Her eyes softened as she lay her hand on his. 'As I said, you don't have to fear anything. I'm certain that when you will see the baby with your magic that you will see that it's fine.'

'You want me to do it?' He asked, still slightly unsure.

Gwen gave him a warm smile and he nodded. He was still scared to 'see' his child, touch it conscious with his magic. Merlin took a deep breath as he closed his eyes before he let his magic flow through his body. He hesitated for a moment before he touched the child.

Immediately pure excitement spread through his mind as a laugh left his lips. It was strange, but at the same time it was wonderful. There was another soul, another living being inside of him. The child felt as a mix of both him and Arthur, the soul was still pure and...

He just froze up in shock as his eyes snapped open, panic clearly spread in his eyes. It clearly shocked Gwen as her eyes widened just as far as his own did. 'What's it?'

Merlin gapped at her, unable to speak as he was still to shocked. Still... he wasn't sure if he should feel panic, fear or... joy.

'Merlin, please answer me!' Gwen pleaded as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

He focused his eyes on her, the smile returning on his face as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He gapped for a moment, as he again tried to realise what he had just discovered. 'Gwen... I'm having twins.'

They stared at each other for a moment before a yell left Gwen's lips. She screamed in shock and excitement as her eyes lit up with joy, she was clearly happy about it. For Merlin is also felt good, it gave him some sort of reassurance and he couldn't help but let his mouth turn in a wide goofy grin.

Apparently he wasn't the only one that had heard her rather enthusiastic scream as footsteps came running towards them. The door was slammed open and a rather scared looking Lancelot stumbled into the room, immediately making his way towards Gwen as his hands shot over her body. 'What happened? Are you okay? Did something happen?' His questions went on and on and he didn't give either Gwen and Merlin a change to explain.

'Lancelot, quiet!' She suddenly snapped at him as he started to repeat his worries. He immediately closed his mouth as he looked shocked and a bit guilty at her. '... Good, both I and Merlin are alright, just... a but excited.' The last she said as her eyes shot to the raven.

'W-what are you talking about?'

The two pregnant friends smiled at each other before Gwen responded. 'We will tell you later, I guess we should first tell Arthur.'

'I think he will appreciate that.' Merlin said with a laugh as he thought of his husband, knowing that he would be hurt if someone else learned about it before him.

'Lancelot.' He asked and the man he cared for like a brother looked at him. 'As both Arthur and Gaius don't allow me to get out of this room would you mind doing something for me?' The knight nodded. 'Would you go and fetch Arthur?'

His eyes narrowed for a moment. 'You really aren't going to tell me?... Fine, what do you want me to say to him?'

'Just tell him that I need to speak with him.'

A sigh left Lancelot's lips, but he nodded and kissed Gwen on the lips. 'I will tell him.' He had barely said those words as the door to Gaius' chambers opened itself and he heard the physician shuffle into the chambers. 'I shall get Gaius up here and then go on to find Arthur.'

Lancelot left the room and soon Gaius walked in, a frown spread over his face. 'Is something wrong?' The man asked as his eyes shot from Merlin to Gwen.

Merlin shook his head. 'There isn't anything wrong... We just discovered something.'

Gaius lifted his eyebrow. 'Did you use magic?' He said accusingly as if Merlin was just a little boy.

'I... I went to see my child with my magic.' He answered, knowing that he couldn't lie to Gaius, the man that he saw as his own father. Merlin glanced for a moment to Gwen and they immediately knew that they had to tell the man. 'When I did this I discovered something... I'm pregnant with twins.'

Gaius just froze on the spot, his eyes going wide before he quickly stumbled to one of the chairs, almost falling into it as he sank through his old legs. 'T-twins... My boy...' He mumbled. 'You really got yourself in a lot of trouble this time.' But soon a smile spread over Gaius' face. 'It seems we have to prepare for two.' He said with a soft chuckle.

For the next ten minutes Gaius just watched them, asking questions about their health. He mostly focused on Gwen as she had just one more month to go. It was when he had asked his last question that the door was slammed open and a rather distressed looking Arthur ran inside, it felt rather familiar to when he woke up, soon followed by Lancelot.

'Merlin, what's wrong!' Arthur asked as he took his lover in a tight grip.

Merlin glared from over Arthur's shoulder at Lancelot who just shrugged under the glare. 'What did you tell him.'

'Just that you needed to tell him something important.'

A sigh left Merlin's lips before he pushed Arthur away from him. He looked once from Arthur to Gwen and the woman immediately understood what he was asking her. She stood up, with slight help of Lancelot, and walked together with the knight down stairs, soon followed by Gaius who closed the door behind him.

A soft smile left the raven's lips as he leaned to the king, kissing the man on the lips. 'I don't think that you will dislike what I will tell you.' Relief spread in Arthur's eyes before a soft smile spread over his lips. Arthur kissed once back, his hands rubbing softly over Merlin's belly. '... We're going to have twins.' Merlin said as he locked eyes with Arthur.

The king just froze, his expression was totally blank and he dropped his hands to the bed. For a moment Merlin feared for his husband's reaction, was it not good that they were having twins?...

Long seconds past and they were both completely silent, it was eventually Arthur who broke. The blond eyes widened before he let his head sink onto Merlin's shoulder, his arms wrapping themselves around the warlock's back '... You're serious, right?' He whispered.

Merlin's face softened as his hands brushed over Arthur's chest. 'Yes, I'm serious... I saw it myself.'

Arthur pushed himself up, his eyes looking shocked at his lover. 'What?'

Merlin bit his lips as a small blush spread over his cheeks. 'It's the same I did with Gwen... I touched the baby with my magic and then... that was when I noticed that there were two.' He smiled nervously. 'It's strange to feel them like this.'

Arthur just laughed in response. 'It's shocking... but I will definitely love both of them and of course you.' He ended before pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

X

_**Hello all of you boys and girls out there, so this is already the sixth chapter of this story... We're going fast! This chapter, the previous ones and the next one (maybe more) will all be close after each other. Merlin is currently 5 weeks along. I still have a lot to do during this time of the pregnancy, but after that we will jump a bit in time. Are you surprised about my decision? I gave in to all your demands, but I guess I also enjoy that he's having twins. **_

_**Oh and have you already guessed that I like overprotective Arthur and knights. :P**_

_**I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter, still I'm not really happy about this one and I will make it up to you in the next one, I promise. Oh and genders and names are still open. **_


	7. Iseldir

_**Hello people, sorry for the long wait, but I have been really busy with life. But don't worry I will never abandon all of you. I can't even believe that this is already the seventh chapter... I have a feeling that this story will be longer then it's prequel... but oh well... **_

_**So I was planning to do a bit of smut in this chapter, but it become longer than planned so you will all get it in the next chapter. Oh and also, I hope that Iseldir isn't that much OOC, but it's just that we haven't seen him much and all... **_

_**A bit more explaining in this chapter and I think I have explained most of wait I needed to explain so we can go on in time with this story. Oh and I'm not certain that a C-section already exist in the Arthurian legend... but oh well, it's a fanfiction and all. **_

_**So please enjoy and tell me what you thought of it, you know that reviews make me write quicker!**_

X

Merlin sat in the window sill as he heard the soft sighing of Arthur in the background. He knew how much Arthur hated the paper side of his 'job'. Merlin just ignored the irritated sounds that the king made and stared at the townspeople beneath him. It was a peaceful sight and somehow it felt as if he was still watching over the people, even when he wasn't allowed to use his magic, Arthur would kill him if he did... and of course he didn't want to hurt his little babies.

It was then that a bright smile spread over his lips as he almost jumped up and hung out of the window. Gwaine, Percival and Elyan were back, together with Iseldir.

He heard Arthur yelp in shock behind him before the king's hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him inside. 'Merlin!'

The raven turned around, facing Arthur with a soft pout on his face as he saw the stern look that Arthur was giving him. 'Gwaine and the others are back.' He said hastily.

Arthur immediately shifted, glancing out of the window before he turned back to Merlin with a relieved look on his face. 'Together with Iseldir... hopefully he can inform us some more about your situation.'

Merlin knew that Arthur was worried about him, about the whole situation. Arthur had never told Merlin about it, but the raven knew that the king was afraid. How he feared that he would lose Merlin like... like he had lost his own mother in childbirth. 'Arthur calm, I'm certain that Iseldir will tell us that everything will be alright.' He said with a smile before he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on the blond's lips.

Arthur just nodded before he straightened his shirt and grabbed Merlin's hand. 'Let's meet them in the Council chamber.' They made their way outside, Arthur ordering one of the servants to fetch Gaius and send him to the Council room and asked another one to meet Gwaine and the others at the front and to also sent them towards the room.

It wasn't long before they entered the Council room, it was completely empty as the last of the meetings had ended earlier that afternoon.

Arthur pulled out one of the chairs, offering... or better said ordering Merlin to sit down. It wasn't the first time that Arthur did that, apparently he was afraid that Merlin tired himself to much with doing nothing... as he was allowed almost nothing.

It didn't take long for the others to arrive, Gwaine swung open the door as he was loudly chatting to the others about... apples?

Iseldir just nodded politely as he listened to Gwaine's story, Percival and Elyan had already stopped listening, but Gwaine fell silent as he noticed the king and Merlin.

A bright smile spread over Iseldir's face as he noticed Merlin and he bowed to him. 'Emrys, it's a pleasure to meet you again, why di-.' His mouth suddenly snapped shut as his eyes widened in shock. His eyes quickly snapped to Merlin's stomach before he looked in his eyes again, his face pale as a sheet.

'It seems you already understand the situation.' Merlin said seriously.

Iseldir slowly nodded before he straightened his back and took a deep breath to calm himself down. 'Yes... and I must say that I'm rather shocked to see you in this situation, but at the same time it seems that I should congratulate both you and the king.' The last he said as his eyes shot for a moment to Arthur.

'We have a lot we want to ask you, but first please sit down.' Arthur said as he signed for the druid to sit down at the table. Gwaine wanted to follow, but Arthur more or less ordered him out, which Gwaine did under much protest and Percival's strong arms.

They had barely settled themselves down before Gaius entered the room. The physician greeted Iseldir before he too sat down on his usual spot at the table. It didn't take them long before they had explained the whole situation and of course... what had happened in the woods.

They fell silent for a moment before Gaius said. 'I have done my research on the potion and it's affects, but the books on the subjects are limited here in Camelot and we hoped that the druids had more knowledge on the subject then we.'

Iseldir crossed his arms as he nodded. 'Yes, I indeed have knowledge about the spell and potion that caused Emrys' pregnancy... But first I wish to examine Emrys, to better understand his situation as this is also new for me.'

Arthur stared nervously at Iseldir, it was clear that the king wanted to stop the druid from coming near his lover, but he didn't speak the words and Merlin gave him a small reassuring smile before the warlock turned to the druid. 'Of course.'

The druid turned to Merlin, his hands reaching forward and he placed them on the raven's stomach. Merlin gasped for a moment, it scarred him to know that someone else than Arthur was touching him, especially as it was close to the place that his children were growing. Iseldir had barely touched him before Merlin felt the druid's magic flow into him, in instinct he tried to throw the man out, but stopped as he felt the man cringe in pain._ '... I'm sorry.' _He mumbled.

Iseldir took sharp breaths, trying to drive the pain out of his mind before answered, the pain still partly visible inside his voice._ '... It's fine Emrys, I know you didn't mean to hurt me, but you have to let me inside at your own free will.'_

Merlin nodded as he concentrated his powers to bring down his defends, lowering his walls and he could feel Iseldir push further inside him, flowing through his flesh and bones before Iseldir neared the other two souls inside of him. Merlin had to calm himself, his heart was telling him to push the druid out, to kill him for coming so close to his kids.

_'Calm Merlin, calm...'_ He told himself again as he tried to even his breath. It wasn't as if Iseldir's touch was painful, his instinct just told him to protect his children.

Iseldir examined the two babies and later his body for a good ten minutes before he pulled his magic out, causing the two of them to come back to reality. Both men were panting softly as they cleared their minds and after a few good seconds did Merlin turn to the others.

Merlin blinked for a moment as his eyes me Arthur's, the blond had left his place and sat on his knees next to the raven, their hands were entangled and the king's lips were pressed in a tight line. 'Arthur?' He asked a bit startled.

'Are you okay?' Arthur asked nervously, his voice was also filled with concern and what sounded like anger.

'I'm fine Arthur.' He answered with a soft chuckle. 'Why wouldn't I be?'

The king's eyes clearly softened as he heard his lover's words. 'It looked like he hurt you?'

The warlock's eyes widened as he understood what his husband was telling him, Arthur thought that Iseldir had hurt him? 'No, no!' He almost yelled in response. 'It's nothing like that, I promise you. My magic just acted on instinct as it felt Iseldir's magic and reacted rather strong.' Arthur still didn't look completely assured and Merlin pressed his lips on Arthur's noise. 'I'm fine, I promise.'

'Emrys is right, I would never hurt him.' The druid added as Arthur stood up and sat down on his spot again.

Gaius had watched the conversation between Merlin and Arthur with his eyebrow slightly raised, but it was clear that he was also concerned. 'If you would please inform us about what you discovered.' He eventually asked as the king had calmed somewhat.

Iseldir nodded at him before he turned back to Merlin. 'It seems that both you and the babies are doing fine, but as you had already discovered, the children are draining you from your powers and I would advise you to not use it the next few months.' He fell silent for a moment before he added. 'Even so this is the first time I have seen the potion work on a male myself.'

Arthur gapped at the druid. 'You mean that this is the first time the potion succeeds?'

'Emrys's the first person I have met in person on who it succeeded, but the total amount of times it successfully caused creation of and child is seven.' Merlin frowned as he heard the number, it was definitely lower than he expected it to be. 'For the spell to work a great amount of magical power is needed, the amount that only few posses and one of them being Emrys.'

'How many died because of the pregnancy?' Arthur blurred out, his face was pale while his hands tightened themselves into fists. Merlin knew why Arthur asked, still the thought alone scared him.

Iseldir didn't answer him immediately. 'Just like a normal pregnancy this one has its risks, but with good care and enough rest it can clearly be reduced. At the same time you shouldn't underestimate Emrys' powers, his power is great and it will definitely enlarge the chance on a good outcome.'

'You still haven't answered my question, how many died?' The king's blue eyes narrowed themselves even further as he glared at the druid.

'Three... One during the pregnancy and the other two during the birth, but they weren't as powerful as Emrys and I assure you that I will stay in Camelot to watch over Merlin during his pregnancy.' The last Iseldir added as Arthur looked about the faint.

'We had already hoped that you would say that.' Gaius said with a smile as he too tried to ignore the number. 'At the moment there's still one question I would like to get answered; What would you suggest on the birth?'

'A cesarean section.' Merlin cringed as he heard the druid's answer. Did he really have to have a C-section?... I-it scared him, Gaius had told him about them and the risks they brought with themselves, but... he trusted Gaius and he knew that Iseldir would do everything to bring it to an good end.

'What's a ces- or whatever you called it?' The king asked nervously as his blue orbs shot from Iseldir to Gaius and eventually he looked at Merlin's slightly shocked face, which probably didn't help.

Gaius sighed deeply as he crossed his hands. '... It means that we have to operate on Merlin to bring the children into the world.'

'O-operate?'

'You shouldn't worry my lord, both I and Gaius have done the procedure before.'

'... I don't know if I'm comfortable with th-.'

Arthur was stopped as a pair of lips were pressed against his own. 'Arthur I will be fine, there's no other way and I trust them.' Merlin may be scared, but he just had to assure both himself and Arthur that it would all be fine. He slowly stood up as he grabbed Arthur's hand and looked at the druid. 'I'm certain you are tired from your long trip and I suggest you will get some rest. I will do that same.' The last Merlin said with a soft chuckle as he felt sleep pull on his mind.

'Of course Emrys, for now we have discussed what has been needed to be discussed and together with Gaius I will do some more research on your situation.' Iseldir said with a smile, it was clear that he enjoyed the thought of being near his savior for the next couple of months.

Merlin had guided a still rather stunned and hurt Arthur to the door before he stopped and looked once more at the druid elder. 'There are two more things I would want to ask of you. We wish to keep my pregnancy a secret for as long as possible because of Camelot's safety, so if you could keep it a secret, even for the other druids and secondly... Gwen, my friend, is pregnant too, would you also watch over her for me?'

Iseldir stood up, his eyes shining with joy as he bowed for his lord. 'It would be my pleasure.'


	8. First child

Gwen leaned against Merlin as both of them sat on a small bench next to the training field, watching their husbands train. Merlin turned his attention from Arthur to Gwen, her eyes were shining bright as she rested her hands on her stomach. Her stomach was huge, and he really meant huge. According to Gaius she probably would get her baby in a week or maybe even two, but it could also be a bit earlier or later as no pregnancy is the same. '... Are you scared?' He asked quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

The woman turned her attention to him, first blinking in confusion before a soft smile spread over her lips. 'Yes, I'm scared, but at the same time I know that I can change anything that will happen. I want my baby and it needs to get out eventually and I trust Gaius.' She leaned a bit closer to him, concern spread in her eyes. 'You're scared.' It wasn't really a question as both knew that it was the truth.

Merlin moved nervously. 'Yeah, I am.' He looked her in the eyes. 'But don't tell Arthur, he's already way to concerned and I'm just two and a half months along... It's just that I'm scared something happens to one of the babies.' _And that something happens to me, that I won't be able to see Arthur or my the babies. _The last he didn't speak out loud, not wanting to scare his friend. Gwen and the knights knew about what Iseldir had told them, that his pregnancy wasn't without risk.

She brushed her hand reassuringly over his hand, giving it a soft squeeze. 'Everything will be fine, you will see.' The raven let out a soft sigh, he knew that he had to stay positive.

It was then that Gwen's eyes turned from her soft reassuringly glance to and irritated frown. Her hands shot upwards to his scarf, pulling on it and eventually even untying it and redoing it again. 'Gwen, what're you doing?'

'Your scarf was a mess, I had to redo it.' She stated before her eyes shot to the castle as they narrowed themselves. 'Has Lancelot picked up his cloths from yesterday?' She asked herself with a small voice. 'I'm going to clean up.' She stated and she wanted to stand up.

Merlin blinked for a moment at her before he grabbed her hand. 'What?'

'I have to clean up!'

'Why would you do that? You should just take it easy and rest, you will get your baby in just a few week, it could even happen every moment now.'

Gwen sank back to the bench, but her eyes were still determined. 'I just want to clean up.' The fury didn't leave her eyes and he sighed in return, there was no stopping her when she was like this.

'Fine, but I will go with you and don't you dare do too much.' Better to watch over her than let her go back alone.

Gwen beamed a smile at him as she stood up, slowly, she couldn't go that fast with her belly.

But just a she stood up a loud gasp left her lips and her hands shot to his shoulders as she tried to steady herself. The knights immediately stopped their training and Lancelot dropped everything as he sprinted towards her. Merlin's eyes shot over her body, searching for something that was wrong before his eyes rested on the fluid on the ground, her water had broken.

X

A tear ran over Gwen's cheek as her eyes widened when another contraction ran through her body. Merlin flinched in reaction as he saw her face, her hand tightening itself around his own.

Gaius and Iseldir were quickly preparing everything they needed for the birth as Merlin and Lancelot sat at both her sides. Lancelot's face was as white as a sheet, his eyes wide and panic clearly spread in them, it was why Merlin was there, to calm both Gwen and Lancelot down. 'Good, breath Gwen, breath.' He said before he told her to do the exercises that Gaius had taught them.

The last time he saw Arthur and the other knights they stood outside the room, they probably where still there, waiting for the newest addition to their family.

Gaius kneeled down next to Gwen, controlling how far she was before he turned to face her. 'My dear, you're ready.'

Her eyes widened in shock. 'No, no, I'm not ready yet, the baby will never be able to get out!' She screamed in panic.

Merlin cringed again as he felt the energy of her panic spread through his body. He could hear how Gaius tried to calm her down. 'It can, you will be able to get this baby, just remind yourself that you will be able to hold your child soon.' The physician gave her his fatherly smile. 'Push when you get your next contraction, you can do this.'

And so she did, she pushed and a loud scream left her lips. Merlin also gasped as he instinctively reached with his magic to her, trying to calm her down. Another contraction and she screamed again. He could feel his magic in her, he knew he wasn't supposed to, but... he couldn't let his friend in pain like this, she was hurting!

His magic retreated as someone pulled on his shoulder. He quickly looked back and stared deep in Iseldir's worried eyes. 'Emrys, don't!'

A tear ran over Merlin's cheek, knowing that the man was right, that he couldn't do anything to take away her pain. 'But...'

Iseldir pulled Merlin up before he guided the raven to the door. 'I will watch over her, I promise. Please leave, you will only put yourself and your children in danger.' The last he stated and he knew that it would have an impact on Merlin. The druid opened the door and almost pushed Merlin in the arms of an confused Arthur. 'Take him away from here, it isn't the right place for him at the moment.' Iseldir looked once more at him. 'I will look over her.' Without another word he turned around and walked back into the room, closing the door behind him.

All knights stared at him and he blinked in confusion, but he knew that it was the right thing to do. He gasped as he heard Gwen scream from the other side of the door, most of the knights did the same. Merlin turned to Arthur, a tear rolling over his cheek. 'Please, take me away from here.' He almost pleaded.

Arthur's arms tightened themselves around the warlock, giving him the support he needed. The king didn't speak as he guided Merlin to their chambers, the eyes of the knights planted in their backs.

They quickly reached their chambers and Arthur pulled of Merlin's shoes before he placed the raven in bed. 'Stay with me.' Merlin whispered and Arthur did what was asked of him, placing gentle arms around him. Merlin could feel the strong emotions his lover had, the pain of hearing their friend like this... the thought of Merlin.

It was how Merlin fell asleep, Arthur's strong arms around him as he tried to stop his magic from reaching out to Gwen.

X

'Merlin... Merlin...' His woke from his sleep as he heard his name being called. He blinked for a moment before his eyes settled themselves on Arthur's beautiful blue orbs.

He slowly pushed himself upwards as he rubbed his eyes. 'Yes, what is it?'

Arthur smiled broadly at him before he whispered. 'Gwen had her baby.'

Merlin almost jumped up as his eyes widened in excitement. 'Really!' He screamed as he leapt out of bed. Half stumbling to make his way outside of the room. The raven was pulled back as Arthur caught the back of his shirt.

'Let's first fix you up, you look terrible.' He said with a grin as he started to brush his hands through Merlin's hair before he straightened his lover's cloths and handed him his shoes.

It was then that Arthur deemed him ready and the both of them hurried of to see Gwen and her baby, while Arthur kept telling Merlin to slow down as the warlock he wanted to run.

They met a couple of rather happily looking knights and the newly made uncle was shining the brightest. 'Have you already seen the baby?'

Gwaine shook his head. 'No, Gwen is still resting, but according to Gaius we are allowed to see them soon.' Just as he had spoken these words did the door open. A brightly smiling Gaius turned his head around the door.

'She's ready for you to see them, but there's only one person allowed per turn.'

Gwaine glanced at everyone. 'So who's first?'

'I think Elyan should go first as he's the baby's uncle.'

The knight was shaking heavily as he opened the door and closed it behind him. The others waited as patient as possible while Gwaine was chatting happily to everyone.

They all agreed that Merlin was the next one that was allowed to go in and he shuffled nervously to the door. He hoped that Gwen wasn't angry that he left. He walked into the room and immediately he lost all his worries. Gwen looked tired, but furthermore only happy as she held a little bundle in her arms.

She looked up at him for a moment and smiled. 'You can come closer, she isn't going to bite.'

'It's a girl?' He asked excited, even thought he already knew this. He had known it for a very long time.

Lancelot nodded heavily. 'Yes, my beautiful little girl.' The knight looked at his wife and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. 'My two beautiful girls.'

Merlin sat down next to Gwen, his eyes settled on the little girl in her arms. She was so small. 'She looks like her mother, what's her name?'

'Elisabeth.' Lancelot's said proudly as she stroked his daughter's cheek. 'My little Elisa.'

X

_**Yeey another chapter. I will try to get the next one up tomorrow, but no promises, but I will try. Work has been just so tiring and there are a couple of very busy weeks ahead.**_

_**See a little time jump. As you could have read; Merlin is now two and a half months along and Gwen has given birth. Six and a half more months to go!**_

_**So the first child is born! Did you guys expect it to be a girl? I also know what the genders of the twins are going to be, but I won't tell yet... but I still need names, so if you have suggestions then please say so. **_

_**Sorry if the birth and all isn't completely right. I tried to research it, but it isn't the same as seeing/feeling it. Oh and in the first part with Gwen, I read that woman who are close to giving birth have the urge to clean their homes. So if you see mistakes then please say so and I can correct them. **_


	9. Meeting

_**Hello people, as I promised today another chapter. Yeah, it may be a bit of a short chapter, but it's one and this one has some smut in it. I thought you all deserved some. Oh and like I have said before I know the genders and I have already one name, but the other one... do people have ideas? Or do you have suggestions for the storyline? Please tell me what you thought of it, it really helps me write faster.**_

X

It was late that night when Arthur and Merlin returned to their chambers. Merlin was still as excited as the first time he saw Gwen's baby and somehow it felt reassuringly. He would also bring two miracles into the world, something that was worth all of it. A soft laugh left his lips as he sank to the bed.

Arthur looked amused at him as he started to undress himself. 'She's really beautiful, isn't she.' The king asked as he stood naked in front of his lover, Merlin couldn't help, but grin at the sight in front of him, the sight he loved so much. He opened his arms and Arthur embraced him before pushing him on his back onto the bed. 'Can you believe that we will have two such miracles in a few months.'

Merlin grinned. 'Yeah, I can imagine it... and I can't wait.' He said softly before he leaned forward and placed his lips on Arthur's, wrapping his arms around the man's neck.

Arthur kissed back before he groaned against the warlock's lips. 'You're wearing to many cloths.' He said with lust spread in his voice. He didn't wait for an answer from Merlin as he started to tug on the raven's shirt, pulling it over his head before he started with his lover's shoes and trousers. It wasn't long before Merlin lay completely naked underneath Arthur, big grins spread over both their faces.

The king leaned down and kissed Merlin on the cheek before he traveled down to his neck and shoulders, Arthur's hands brushed over the raven's chest, softly touching the skin and Merlin couldn't help but arch his back in reaction. Merlin moaned loudly as his hands tangled themselves in the king's sun blond hair. 'Mmmhhh... I love you so much.'

Arthur grinned against his skin. 'I love you much more.' Without another word his hands traveled lower and Merlin gasped as he felt how Arthur grasped his cock. 'And I know what you love too.' He started pumping, first going slow before he increased his pace. Merlin moaned loudly as he closed his eyes, giving into Arthur's touch.

Merlin was close when Arthur released him and he groaned as he gave the king a soft glare in return. Arthur just grinned in return to Merlin before he reached for the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of oil. The raven looked lustfully at his lover as Arthur coated his fingers with the liquid, knowing that they were going to have some fun. A soft kiss was placed on his lips as Arthur asked. 'Are you ready?'

'Always.' Merlin mumbled as Arthur pushed his fingers against his entrance. The warlock gasped as he felt how he was penetrated, Arthur was going on a slow pace before he added a second finger, scissoring the panting raven underneath him. He could feel how Arthur became impatient, how he wanted to take him. It was not long after that the king retreated his fingers, his hands reaching for Merlin's hips, but was stopped by Merlin's words. 'Arthur, wait.'

Arthur froze as he heard his husband's words and he looked at Merlin with confusion in his eyes. 'Wha- did I hurt you?' The last he asked in total shock as his eyes ran over Merlin's whole body.

The raven placed a reassuring hand on his lover's cheek. 'No, you didn't hurt me, don't worry... I just thought... let's try something different tonight.' He said with a slight blush as he placed a gentle kiss on the corner of the blond's lips.

Arthur's eyes changed from worry to lust as he returned to brushing over Merlin's skin. 'Sounds like a plan, so what did you have in mind?'

Merlin smiled as he pushed Arthur off him and he sat up, kissing his lover once more teasingly before he rolled over and sat on his hands and knees. A slight blush was spread over his cheeks, normally it was Arthur who took the initiative in their sex life, still he must say it was rather exciting. He glanced over his shoulder at Arthur, wiggling his ass as he asked. 'You wanna try it?'

Arthur didn't had to be asked a second time as he reached forward and placed Merlin's hips in his hands while he lined his cock up with his lover's entrance. 'You sure, baby?'

Merlin pushed his ass against Arthur's shaft. 'Just do me already!' He groaned as he felt himself throb, knowing that he wanted it so much.

The king nodded and he pushed in. Merlin gasped as he felt himself being filled, Arthur's hard cock into him, going on an almost painfully slow pace. Once fully sheeted did Arthur stop, waiting for his lover to adjust as he leaned forward, his chest touching Merlin's back and Arthur wrapped one of his arms around the warlock's waist. 'I'm going to move.' Arthur said gently, but he didn't wait for the answer, he pulled out almost all the way before he slammed back in. Merlin yelped in pleasure as he threw his head backwards, the sheets tightly wrapped in his fists.

It was incredible, it felt incredible, their new position allowed Arthur to reach even further inside Merlin and the only thing the warlock could do in return was moan and groan as Arthur fucked him. Arthur pace was rather fast but also deep, making sure to hit Merlin's prostate at every thrust. The king trusted again, their loud moans filling the room and his vision turned white, it felt as if he could almost see the stairs in the sky.

Arthur's arm tightened itself around his waist and hip and Merlin knew that his lover wasn't far from coming. He himself was also at the edge, feeling that familiar feeling bubble in his stomach, screaming for more pleasure. He was there, almost there! Arthur pushed one more time deep in, stopping when he was in as deep as possible and this last thrust pushed both of them over the edge. Merlin yelped in pleasure as he came, staining the sheets beneath him as at the same time he felt Arthur fill him up. Hot, white liquid spilled in him as a loud groan left Arthur's lips.

Merlin sank to the bed as Arthur pulled out, his chest rising fast up and down as he tried to catch his breath. He could feel sleep pull on his mind, but he forced himself to turn around and wrap his arms around his husband. Arthur sank down next to him, a smile spread over his face as he pulled the smaller man to his chest. 'I love you.' Arthur whispered before the blond closed his eyes, Merlin did the same, knowing that sleep wasn't far off.

X

Arthur and he were eating breakfast as he read the letter he got from his mother. He had written her after he had found out that he was pregnant, or better said a few days later as he didn't know how he would explain to her that her son was with child... children.

They had send each other a couple of letters this past month and they agreed that she would come to Camelot in his last weeks of his pregnancy. He read the letter again and a deep frown spread over his face as he had to reread one of the last sentences. _Do you and Arthur already have names?_

No they didn't had names yet.

His eyes shot to his husband and he bit his lip, maybe this was the right moment to talk about it. 'Arthur.' His husband looked up from his paperwork. 'I just read my mother's letter and... we still have to decide on names.'

Arthur blinked for a moment at him. 'Uhh... yeah, I guess, but... we still have a long time to go so...'

'We can't keep shoving it off, you know that we have to decide on four names, two girls and two boys.' Arthur looked nervously at him and Merlin rolled with his eyes. 'So do you have ideas for names?... I thought maybe we could do something with our fathers, but...' He didn't finish his words, somehow he wasn't really happy about using Uther's name as many people still held a grudge against him. 'Or maybe we could use your mother's name, Yg-.' He abruptly stopped as he heard a familiar voice in the back of his head.

_'Young warlock.' _

A soft groan left his lips as he recognized Kilgharrah. _'Hi, Kilgharrah, I thought you were traveling the countries in the south.'_

The dragon ignored his words as he said. _'You got yourself in a lot of trouble this time, we really have to talk._'

_'I will come as soon as possible.'_ He had barely said those words when he broke their connection. He didn't like the thought of going to Kilgharrah, but the dragon may know things that Iseldir didn't. He turned back to Arthur, the man was looking a bit startled at him and Merlin gave him a reassuring smile. 'It was Kilgharrah, he wants to speak with me.'

The king frowned. 'But he isn't big enough to fit in Camelot, how would he possibl be able to meet you.'

Merlin lifted his eyebrow, he knew that Arthur knew what he tried to say, but that man was just too stubborn. 'You know what I mean Arthur. I'm going to meet him outside of Camelot, even if you don't like it.'

'You're not going out of Camelot, who knows what happens, you could be attacked outside!' He almost shouted. It was rather touching to see how protective Arthur was of him, even when it was also rather annoying.

The warlock crossed his arms. 'I can look after myself and you can't lock me up inside the castle for the next few months, I will go crazy!' They glared at each other for another moment. 'Fine, I will take Gwaine with me, happy now?'

'If you aren't back before diner then I will come and get you.'

A bright smile spread over his lips as he lunged for Arthur and kissed him tenderly on the lips. 'Thank you Arthur.'


	10. The dragon

_**Hello everyone! Already the 10th chapter, I can't believe we're already at that number, this is definitely going to be longer then the first story and I will try to write an even better story than that one. This chapter will take place right after the last one, but next chapter we will make a little time jump. **_

_**I won't hold you up any longer and I wish you a lot of fun reading this story. Oh and I also still miss one name... Uhh.. yeah, I know, you still don't know which name! I'm really terrible when it comes to names. Please leave an review, they really help!**_

X

Merlin smiled softly as he leaned down from his horse to kiss his husband on the lips. Arthur kissed him passionately back, but Merlin could see the worry in his eyes. He knew that Arthur was concerned, but he could look after himself and he had Gwaine with him. And he didn't really go that far away from the castle, it was just an half hour ride.

He rode off with Gwaine, smiling one last time at Arthur before he disappeared from his sight. He knew that Arthur had wanted to come with him, but the king couldn't just leave his duties for something so small, or at least Merlin found it was small, it probably wasn't what Arthur thought.

A bright smile spread over his face as he felt the soft wind blow against his face and smelled the gentle smells of the wood, how he had missed this. The feeling of the powerful magic of the nature swirl around him. Normally he would at least go one day a week out to gather herbs, but now he had stayed inside for far too long... the freedom felt incredible.

'Enjoying yourself?' Merlin looked to the side and saw how Gwaine was smiling softly at him. It was clear that this was one of the few moments that the knight was serious, or at least as serious as he could be.

'Yes, very much... I'm glad to be outside again.' He answered with a wide grin.

A mischievous glint spread through the knight's eyes before he suggested. 'I could always kidnap you and bring you to the woods.'

'I would like that, but I fear that Arthur would kill you.'

Gwaine nodded. 'I fear not only him... and Percy would probably punish me by refusing me sex.' He gave Merlin a slight pout.

'You poor man.'

They chatted some more for the rest of the way and it wasn't long before they reached the clearing. Kilgharrah was already there, watching them as they entered the clearing and Merlin and Gwaine bound the horses to a branch at the edge, knowing that the animals would probably be scared of the mighty dragon.

'Ah, young warlock.' Kilgharrah greeted him before he turned to the brunette. 'And it's nice to see you again, Sir Gwaine.'

'Uhh... yeah, hi.' Gwaine mumbled. The raven looked amused at his friend, Arthur and the knights had already met Kilgharrah before, but they were still nervous around the golden dragon.

'So why did you want to see me?'

Kilgharrah didn't immediately answer, instead he leaned towards the warlock, his eyes flowing over his whole body before they rested on his face again. '... So it's really this way. You got yourself in a lot of trouble, youngling.'

Merlin wanted to respond, but was interrupted by Gwaine. 'And why is he in trouble, shouldn't we all be happy about him being pregnant?'

The dragon blinked for a moment at the knight. 'Because, young knight, this isn't how history is supposed to go.' He turned back to Merlin. 'You and Arthur weren't supposed to get married and you certainly shouldn't have gotten pregnant. You're his protector and you can't protect him when you aren't able to use your magic... I have warned you before, but you just don't listen.' Kilgharrah ended with a stern voice.

Merlin stiffened, this was definitely not what he wanted to hear. He knew that Kilgharrah had opposed to his relationship with Arthur, but... it wasn't easy to hear.

Next to him he heard Gwaine growl before a strong arm was wrapped around his shoulder. 'Don't you dare say that to him!' The words shocked both Merlin and Kilgharrah and they looked startled at Gwaine. 'I can't believe that you say that they shouldn't be together, it makes Merlin happy and that's the most important thing. Fate isn't something that can't be changed, we can decide our own life!' He pulled Merlin slightly closer. 'You can learn from every mistake and this-' He pointed at the raven's stomach. '- is definitely not an mistake.'

Merlin was touched by his friend's words, it was good to hear and he slowly lowered his head so it rested on the knight's shoulder, searching for more comfort.

Gwaine smiled fondly at the smaller man that he saw as a little brother before he added. 'Is that the only thing you wanted to say?' He asked as raised his eyebrow. 'Because you aren't adding anything to the situation.'

A low roar left the golden dragon's throat. 'You're a brave man to go against an almighty creature like me... I may still not agree with your words and the whole situation, but what has been done is done. I will help in any way possible... Now explain to me how this all has happened.'

Merlin nodded, still a bit shocked about all that had happened, but he started to explain. It was clear that Kilgharrah wasn't really happy about the whole situation as his eyes darkened, especially after he mentioned that he was forced to drink the potion. He quickly finished the story and the old dragon seemed to be deep in thought.

'The whole situation is worrisome, especially the attack on you... Camelot still has it enemies and I'm sure you will see more of those sorcerers in the future. The only advice I can give you at the moment is to watch your back.' He turned to Gwaine. 'Please, watch over my Dragonlord.'

'Always.' Gwaine answered with a serious face.

'One more thing...' Kilgharrah started before he leaned in further, his eye mere centimeters away from Merlin's face. 'You already have heard this from the druid elder, but your pregnancy isn't without risk. Take good care of yourself, one side of the coin can't succeed without the other, the king needs you.' Kilgharrah told him before the dragon turned away again and with a large leap he jumped up in the sky, his wings quickly carrying him through the sky. The golden dragon looked once back at them before he disappeared.

The two humans stared at the dragon as he disappeared from their sight. Merlin felt tired, it hadn't been a long conversation, but it was tiring. Still it felt reassuringly to know that Kilgharrah was there when he would need him.

'You okay?'

He turned to Gwaine, staring at a worried knight. 'Yes, just tired.'

A deep sight left the knight's lips. 'I never knew that Kilgharrah opposed to your relationship with Arthur.'

Merlin let out a sad laugh. 'You aren't the only one, I haven't told anybody.' He crossed his arms as he looked away. 'I haven't even told Arthur, so please I don't want you to tell him either... It isn't as if Kilgharrah can stop me from loving Arthur.'

'Still you should have told us, it must hurt to hear those words...' He turned Merlin around, so that Merlin was forced to look Gwaine in the eyes. 'Don't keep your worries or pain to yourself, we're your friends, we can help you!'

'It isn't something you should be worried about, I'm fine with it... I'm tired, can we go back?'

Gwaine hugged him tightly before he answered. 'We will go back, Arthur will be worried.'

They didn't speak further about it and just went back home, he barely noticed how Gwaine was rather stiff, glancing worriedly around.

X

Thomas narrowed his eyes as he watched the dragon fly through the sky before he made his way forward. He hadn't been able to come this close to Emrys since he knew that the dragon would sense him if he came to close, but now... Pity that Jarl wasn't here, with a group they would have been able to kill the knight and take Emrys with them.

Still not all was bad as he now could tell Jarl that part of their plan had worked. Emrys was with child, it may be from that Pendragon, but in the long run that wouldn't matter. At least they now knew that the rumors in the lower town were right.

He crept closer to the two of them, a slight grin spread over his lips. In Emrys' condition he would never sense him and that knight was just a mere non-magical being... Still the sword on the man's hips worried him.

It was then that he stiffened as the knight shot a suspicious glance in his direction. He couldn't have noticed him, could he?... but the brunette kept staring at his spot before he turned back to Emrys as the raven spoke to him.

But it didn't matter for now. He glanced one last time at Emrys before he stepped back and disappeared, ready to tell Jarl everything he had seen.

X

Merlin and Gwaine returned back to the castle, their way back had definitely been different from their ride towards the clearing. Merlin couldn't help but notice how nervous Gwaine was, but as he asked the man just said it was nothing.

Arthur was definitely relieved when they returned and Merlin feared that for the next few months he wouldn't be allowed to go outside again, but still it felt good to be with Arthur again, it felt safe... even though he should be the one protecting the king.

It wasn't long after they returned to the castle that Arthur had to go back to the council and Merlin decided to visit Gwen and her baby girl.

Merlin stood in front of the wooden door and knocked softly. A glowing Lancelot opened the door and let the raven in before he hurried back to his wife.

'Merlin.' Gwen said happily, not to loud as she didn't want to wake her little child.

The warlock sat down next to her, a warm smile spreading over his lips. 'Elisabeth is beautiful.' And she truly was. She had her mother's skin and face, but her eyes were that of her father.

'Do you want to hold her?' Gwen asked and she startled both Merlin and her husband with her words. 'It's okay, you have to practice for when you have your own.' She said with a soft smile.

Merlin gulped, but nodded as Gwen handed her child to him. The raven held the baby carefully in his arms, but as Gwen handed him the baby did Elisa wake up. Bright brown eyes stared up at him before a smile spread over the child's lips. She lifted her tiny hands towards him, as if she wanted to reach for him. Both parents looked startled at their child and their friend. The warlock felt even more joy spread through his heart, never breaking eye contact with the child and the baby never broke the stare either.

They barely noticed how someone entered the room and Iseldir soon stood next to Merlin. Looking down with surprise, but also a lot of enthusiasm. The druid was also the one that broke the silence. 'It's indeed a beautiful child.' The three grownups looked at him before Merlin handed Elisa back to her mother. 'I came to take another look at both mother and child.'

Gwen nodded before she turned back to Merlin. 'She definitely seems to like you.'

'You're surprised about that?' Iseldir asked and added after seeing their confused faces. 'Emrys is one of the few creatures left with a pure soul and magic, a child, especially as young as Elisabeth, still holds the same pure soul as he. She's still untouched by the troubles of this world. She reaches for him as she recognized him...' He looked for a moment more at the child. 'Even so I must say that she has a strong soul, we can expect a lot from her in the future.' The last created smiles by both parents as they stared lovingly at their child.

The first one of a new generation was born.


	11. Kick

_**Okay, okay, it took longer than I wanted, but it's here. I have had a crazy time and you can't imagine how hot it's here... I'm melting. And I'm rather tired these past few days, so please forgive me if this isn't one of my stronger chapters. But that's not the point now. We will skip a bit through time and I will place in front of each fragment how far along Merlin is. Next chapter the action will start... **_

_**Oh and I haven't said this in a long time, but; I don't own Merlin... If I did then so many things would have been so different, but soon my precious... soon I will own it... Mwhahaha... Uhh... You didn't read that, no you didn't.**_

X

16 weeks

Merlin sighed softly as he brushed his hands over his stomach, he could clearly feel the small bump that he now had, he was currently sixteen weeks along and according to both Iseldir and Gaius his pregnancy was going great. He still felt sick sometimes in the morning, but it wasn't that intense and it seemed to decrease.

A small yawn left his lips as he curled up closer into the blankets, Arthur was late.

His thought shifted for a moment to Gwen and her child. The baby was currently almost one and a half months old and she got happier and prettier by the day. Gwen and Lancelot were tired with taking care of their child, but it was clear that they also enjoyed it a lot. Gwen wore a bright smile everyday of the week and Lancelot was the overprotective father everyone had guessed he would be.

He hoped that Arthur and he would be like that, a happy family together with their two babies. They still hadn't decided on names and it probably was even more difficult as they didn't know what genders the babies would be. Iseldir had offered to tell them, but somehow it felt better if it would be a surprise till the end.

Merlin looked up as he heard soft footsteps on the hallway and a smile spread over his lips as the door was opened and Arthur walked through. Arthur looked slightly tired before he eyed his lover with a gentle grin. 'You're still awake?' He asked slightly surprised.

'Of course, you know I can't sleep without you.' And those words were true, he always got nervous when he tried to get asleep when Arthur wasn't there.

Arthur quickly undressed and Merlin pulled back the blankets to allow Arthur to get into bed. The blond quickly pulled the covers back again and pulled Merlin to his chest. 'You shouldn't have stayed awake, you and the babies both need the rest.' He placed a gentle kiss on the raven's lips.

'Hmm...' He just mumbled before he asked. 'Why did they need you?'

The king didn't immediately answer him. 'Leon's patrol has been attacked near the border and two of the knights were killed.' Merlin shot up, glancing worriedly at Arthur as he feared for his friends lives. 'Sir Alton and Sir John.' Arthur answered to the unspoken question. Merlin bit his lip, slightly relieved, he hadn't known both knights that well but he knew that it was a terrible loss for Camelot.

'Do they know who did it?'

A hint of worry spread through Arthur's eyes. 'Leon thought that it were the sorcerers that attacked us... you.' He said, glancing down at Merlin's stomach. In instinct Merlin wrapped his arms around his belly, his eyes growing wide with fear. Arthur in return pulled him closer, trying to comfort him. 'I won't let anything happen to you or the babies, I promise.'

Merlin nodded as he kissed the other man's lips. 'I know... but it still scares me to know that they are still in the land... that they even killed two knights.'

'I know... I know... But you shouldn't worry about it.' He said reassuringly as he placed a couple more kisses on his husband's skin. 'I love you.' The king whispered as he pulled Merlin down to the bed again and they curled up against each other.

'And I love you too.' Merlin replied as he curled himself up against Arthur. He should just trust that everything was going to be alright.

X

21 weeks

A small smile crossed Merlin's lips as he stared at the students training. It was one of the few times that he went out and watched them train under Gilli. The boy had done a great job when he took over Merlin's duties as instructor. Still the raven tried to be as involved as possible, helping Arthur and the council with magical decisions and the students with pronunciations and the use of spells... it just didn't feel enough.

At the same time there were a lot of rumors under the students, why Merlin didn't teach them, but to his relief none of them were about him being pregnant.

'So how are you feeling?' Gilli suddenly asked.

Merlin blinked for a moment before he looked at the other man. 'I'm feeling great, just more tired than normal and sometimes I have heartburn, but furthermore it's going great.'

Gilli nodded. 'Good... and you shouldn't worry about the students, everyone is working hard and they are progressing almost as fast.' The younger man fell silent for a moment before he added. 'How long do you plan on keeping it a secret?... I mean it's starting to show and you can't hide the next few months locked up inside the castle.'

The raven wrapped his arms around his stomach, silently touching the bump that formed under his cloths, the people closest around him could even see it through hi-Arthur's shirt. 'I don't know... I honestly don't know. Gaius suggested that the last few weeks everyone would pretend that I was sick or something, but... then our enemies would know that I'm weak and Camelot is vulnerable.'

Gilli stared at him before he placed his hand on the raven's shoulder. 'But you don't have to do this all alone, we're here for you... All the students are loyal to you and they're willingly to fight for you and Camelot and out there-' He signed with his hand to the woods outside the castle walls.'- there are even more that will fight for you.' He paused for a moment before he repeated. 'You don't have to do this alone.

Merlin turned away, he knew that they would do that for him, but... 'I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me.'

'And we don't want to see you hurt, we truly care for you and eventually also for your children... Arthur maybe the king, but you're Emrys, you're our true lord, even when you don't want to be that.' The last he added as he knew what Merlin was going to say. Merlin didn't want to be admired, he didn't want to be a king, he just wanted to follow Arthur, advise him if needed, but overall just stand beside him.

Merlin just nodded silently, knowing that none of his words would stop the loyalty he received... still it felt good to hear.

They turned back to watching the students, but it was when Merlin felt this incredible sensation that a loud gasp left his lips and his eyes grew wide in shock. Gilli's eyes immediately ran over to the warlock, his hands reaching forward, almost touching as he searched for what was wrong.

'What's wrong?'

A soft chuckle left the raven's lips as he wrapped his arms around himself as he watched the other with a big grin. 'One of them kicked.'

X

Merlin was still wearing his wide smile as he and Gilli walked back to the castle after training. That little movement inside of him had felt so incredible, he knew they were growing inside of him, but to feel one of them... it was just breathtaking.

According to Gilli he was even glowing with joy, but Merlin didn't care that people saw it, he wanted everyone to see how proud he was.

Inside the castle they quickly said their goodbyes as they separated ways. Merlin quickly, - or at least as quickly as he was allowed to by Arthur , Gwen and the knights - , made his way upstairs. Outside their chambers he waited for a moment to take a deep breath, his whole body still filled with pure excitement. He slowly opened the door as he peaked inside, smiling as his eyes landed on Arthur.

The king looked up from his work and smiled back. 'You're early for once, they haven't even brought us diner.' He chuckled softly as he opened his arms and Merlin sat down on the blond's lap. They quickly pressed their lips together and kissed each other passionately as Merlin wrapped his hands in Arthur's hair.

Merlin moaned softly against his husband's lips before he whispered. 'I missed you.'

Arthur smirked. 'We saw each other this morning.'

The warlock pulled back as he looked at Arthur with a raised eyebrow. 'You can really ruin the moment.' Arthur didn't answer as he just placed as gentle kiss on his lover's neck. A soft moan left Merlin's lips before he added. 'Clothpole.'

'My sweet idiot.'

'Prat...' He whispered before he said with a wide smile. 'I'm curious how much they will look like you... I know at least one of them likes to kick me.'

Arthur blinked at him for a moment before his eyes shifted down. 'I don't understand...' He started.

Merlin smiled softly as he grabbed Arthur's hand and placed it gently on his stomach. 'One of them kicked me.' He said enthusiastically. 'I felt one of them!'

'Oh my... Merlin's that's incredible.' The king breathed out before he kissed Merlin once more passionately on the lips. '... Can I feel them too?' Arthur asked with a slight blush on his cheeks.

A soft chuckle left Merlin's lips. 'Arthur it isn't as if they will kick on command... they're as stubborn as you.' The last he whispered and in response he received an irritated glare from his husband. 'But I love you.' He added sweetly.

Arthur groaned softly but smiled. 'You know I can't stay mad at you, I love you too.' And he kissed him once more.


	12. Lost

_**Hello everyone, a really long chapter this time, with smut as I thought you all deserved some, but at the same time the action starts and I'm really curious about what you all think of it. Still not really happy about it all and this is the first time for me writing as Arthur during the sex, but I just wanted to try it. Please enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: Okay, I still need a dragon claw and a unicorn tear to finish my potion... If I don't get it than I can't finish my potion to own Merlin. So basically I don't own Merlin, at least not yet. *places her backpack on her back* Okay, time to get these last items. **_

X

Merlin moaned softly as he felt Arthur's lips on his chest, softly kissing the skin as he traveled down. Arthur ended on Merlin's stomach, but instead over pleasuring his husband ever further he stopped and stared intensely at the raven's stomach.

In response Merlin moaned at the lost of the touch and he glared up at his husband. 'A-...Arthur?'

It was then that Arthur reacted as his eyes shot back upwards and he blinked for a moment at his lover. A grin quickly returned to the king's face as he brushed his hands over Merlin's bump. 'You're getting big.'

Merlin pushed himself upwards on his elbows as he frowned. 'What?'

'The babies are growing and you're getting a big stomach, I think we have to get you new cloths soon.' The last the blond said with a soft chuckle.

But Merlin didn't think it was funny as his frown deepened. 'What!' His reaction clearly shocked Arthur as the man shot upwards, facing his now crying husband. 'Y-you think I'm fat?' He almost cried out.

Arthur blinked at him, clearly shocked by the sudden outburst. 'No... _no_, I mean... the babies just make you grow big a-and you're the one always telling me that I'm _fat_.' He tried.

The warlock didn't stop sobbing, instead he started to hit the blond on the chest. 'You big prat! I'm caring your children and you're calling me fat!... You big, insensitive clothpole.' He shouted.

'I neve-.'

'Out!' Merlin screamed as he almost pushed the king of the bed. 'Get out, now!'

Arthur stumbled through the room as he stared shocked at his husband, not knowing what to do or how to react. But he couldn't get any words out as he was again hit by Merlin. The hits weren't hard, but Arthur didn't dare to defend himself and was quickly pushed out of their chambers and as he turned around he could hear the door slam behind him.

He stared stunned at the door as he heard Merlin lock it from the inside, not completely realising what had just happened.

'Arthur?' He turned his head as his name was called. A frowning Gwaine stood a few meters from him with Lancelot next to him. Gwaine's eyes shot from him to the door and back to the king. 'Did Merlin throw you out?'

Arthur could only nod as stunned as he was and didn't stop the two knights as they pulled him up. 'What happened?' Lancelot asked slightly confused.

'I think I offended him.' It was almost said in a whisper.

'You think that you offended him?' Arthur flinched as he heard the hardness in Gwaine's voice.

The blond stared for a moment at him. 'Apparently I called him fat and he kicked me out.' The glare on Gwaine's face darkened even further.

Lancelot on the other hand chuckled softly. 'Ahh... I see. Happened with me too when Gwen was pregnant.' He patted his king on the shoulder. 'Just don't go against him and agree with everything.'

'But I didn't do anything wrong!' Arthur defended himself as he crossed his arms.

'It are just the hormones of the pregnancy, just give in and wait till he calms down. You will just make it worse if you go against him. He probably will make a completely turn around in a few hours, just have a bit of patience.'

A deep sigh left his lips as he turned back to the door. 'Then I guess I have to be patient.' He said, even though the words left his lips slightly forced. He still felt that it wasn't his fault, but he knew he should be the one that gave in, like Merlin had done many times before with him... He knew that he wasn't the perfect husband with his stubbornness and quick temper, but maybe he could now show that he could be the calm one in their relationship.

He didn't notice how Lancelot pulled Gwaine with him as he knew that it something only Arthur could do... And Gwaine probably wouldn't be a great help... or better said, he would probably make it even worse.

It was why he now sat outside their rooms, ignoring the strange looks he received from the servants that passed him and he waited.

It was a good time to think about their lives. He wasn't really angry at Merlin for throwing him out of their chambers, he knew that it was just because of the pregnancy.

The pregnancy... It was still a rather strange thought that Merlin was pregnant, but... was Merlin happy about being pregnant. He had always looked happy and he hadn't complaint, - okay, he complained about being sick and tired, but never that he wished that he wasn't pregnant, - , but was that really what he felt... It wasn't as if it was his own choice.

It was then that his head snapped up as he heard the soft creaking of the door. He stared up at a pair of bright blue eyes. 'Hi.' He whispered.

'Hi.' Merlin answered in return as he pulled the door further open. 'I'm sorry for getting so angry at you.'

Arthur quickly stood up, opening his arms to embrace his lover as he saw the regret in the other's eyes. 'Don't worry.' He whispered as he kissed Merlin on the lips. 'but I hope that you know that I love you very much.'

'Yeah, I know.' Merlin whispered in return as he hung in the king's arms. They fell silent for a moment before the raven glanced up and Arthur chuckled as he saw the lust in the other's eyes. '... I want you to take me.'

The blond didn't hesitate and without another word he picked Merlin up bridal style and made his way back inside their chambers, placing the raven gently on the bed. It didn't take long before he had Merlin and himself undressed and he hung above his lover, taking in the beautiful sight beneath him. It was then that the thoughts of earlier came back to him.

The smile on his face fell and he could see the confusion in Merlin's eyes. 'Do you mind being pregnant?'

'What?'

'I mean... do you really want to be pregnant?'

The smile returned on his lover's face and Arthur could feel relieve spread through his mind. 'Yes, I want to be pregnant... At first I was scared, but now with the thought of our children living inside me, it just makes everything seem completely right...' With that said Merlin leaned in, kissing him gently on the lips.

The answer was enough for Arthur at the moment and he accepted Merlin's words. His hands roamed over his lover's body, especially circling the large bump before he went even lower. Merlin moaned as Arthur started to stroke his hard cock.

Arthur also felt himself harden as he heard those erotic sounds, those beautiful sounds. The blond lowered himself down, taking Merlin's member in his mouth and he groaned as he tasted that wonderful taste. He started to lick and suck, his hands reaching up to caress those wonderful white thighs. Oh, how he wanted to mark them, showing they were only his.

He retreated his hands and he quickly guided one hand to Merlin's mouth, allowing the raven to suck his fingers. He didn't wait long before he pulled them back, feeling the saliva run over his fingers as he lowered his hand to Merlin's ass. The blond pushed one finger inside, causing Merlin to push up inside Arthur's mouth as a broken gasp left his lips. The king quickly steadied Merlin with his other hand and he pushed another finger inside, scissoring his lover.

He could feel Merlin coming closer, his moans going louder and his legs started to shake. 'A-Arthur!' Merlin almost screamed as he arched his back.

Merlin came deep in Arthur's mouth, spilling his warm seed and Arthur drank every drop of it, knowing that its taste was to addictive.

He pulled himself up, releasing Merlin's member and he watched his lover pant heavily. They locked eyes with each other and Arthur couldn't help, but place another passionate kiss on his smiling lips. 'You're so beautiful.' He whispered quickly as he went further.

Arthur glanced once more down at Merlin, searching for the readiness in the raven's eyes, before he pulled up his lover's legs, placing them gently over his shoulders as he guided his hard and throbbing cock to Merlin's opening and he pushed in. A deep moan left both their lips and Arthur pushed in further till he was fully sheathed inside the warlock. He breathed deeply in, feeling the tightness around his cock, the warmth that had become so special to him. His mind screamed for him to pound into Merlin, to fuck him hard, but he knew he shouldn't, he knew he had to wait for Merlin to adjust.

He watched Merlin's face and he started to thrust as he saw the raven relax. His lover panted loudly with every trust, fisting the sheets in his hands. Arthur went with a steady and deep pace... It felt so good, felt so incredible inside his lover.

Arthur adjusted Merlin's legs so he could reach deeper and he smiled as he heard that sudden yelp, knowing that he had found that sweet spot inside Merlin. 'Look at me.' Arthur ordered, but his voice was still gentle.

Merlin did what was asked of him, opening his eyes halfway as moans kept leaving the his lips. Arthur smiled broadly as he watched those blue orbs, those enchanting pearls and he couldn't help but increase his pace, trusting hard and deep inside his lover, every time hitting that special place inside Merlin.

He was close and he felt that Merlin was not far off either and with one last thrust both men came. Arthur felt warm cum spread over his chest and he filled Merlin with his own.

The king smiled once more at Merlin before he pulled out and sank down next to his lover, pulling the warlock gently to his chest and Merlin snuggled against him in return, their hands entangling themselves into each other and it wasn't long before sleep took over.

X

Merlin stared out of the window, smiling as he saw the villagers build and decorate the market, it wouldn't be long before the streets would be filled with people. There was going to be a big feast and traders were coming from all over the land to sell their merchandise in Camelot. There would be dancing and laughing, people having fun and Merlin really wanted to go, but he knew that Arthur probably wouldn't let him go.

Unconsciously he brushed over his stomach, feeling the even larger bump beneath his fingers. It wouldn't be long before he had to stay inside. - or better said completely inside as Arthur didn't let him out much - , even Arthur's shirts wouldn't hide his belly anymore.

'But I guess it's worth it as I will have you by my side soon.' He said softly against his stomach, a sad smile spread over his lips. How he missed the freedom, the only thing he longed for at the moment was going for a ride in the woods, just to get out of the city.

He sighed deeply before he stared to sing softly, remembering the songs his mother sang for him and he felt a gentle smile cross his lips.

_My little child, sleep tight, sleep well_

_Watch as the seasons change for you_

_See how the woods will lose their leaves_

_Notice how the snow will descend to the ground_

_Smile as the flowers bloom again_

_Play as the sun shines bright in the sky_

_One year turns and one year leaves_

_The seasons will end and the seasons will begin_

_So go to sleep and grow real strong_

_My little child, sleep tight, sleep well._

Merlin didn't even notice that Arthur had made his way inside. The king blinked at him for a moment before he waited with a smile as the raven ended his song. 'That was really beautiful.' Arthur's sudden voice startled Merlin and his head snapped around. The king just chuckled as he sat down and embraced his lover. Merlin smiled softly against his husband and leaned down against his chest. 'So where did you learn that song?'

'My mom, she used to sing it to me when I was little.'

A gentle kiss was pressed against his neck. 'Then we should ask her for more songs when she comes to Camelot... I would love for our children to learn them...' Arthur voice clearly saddened and Merlin turned to look at him.

It was then that he realised what the other said through his words. '...No one ever sang you songs when you were little?'

It took a while before the other answered and he could feel Arthur's hands tighten around him. 'No, not really... my father was really strict about my upbringing. He always believed that such songs were a waste of time...' Arthur looked him in the eyes and he could clearly see the pain in his lover's eyes. 'I don't want our kids to grow up like I did.'

Merlin turned around in Arthur's arms and kissed him softly. 'You know what.' He started. 'I will teach you the songs so you can sing them for our children.'

Joy spread over Arthur's face and he pulled Merlin into a tight hug. 'I would love that.'

The warlock chuckled, feeling happy because his husband was happy. 'Then we will do that.' He whispered before his eyes shifted back to the villagers preparing for the feast. '... Arthur?'

'Yes?'

'Can we go to the feast tomorrow?' He felt Arthur stiffen behind him. '... I know that it rather visible already, but I just need to get out of the castle and I can just wear a large cloak.' It was getting rather cold outside and no one would find it strange to see him wear one.

'I'm not sure...' Arthur started.

Merlin looked at him with pleading eyes. 'Please Arthur, I feel terrible staying inside for so long.'

The king breathed deeply in and he looked as if he was deep in thought. '... Fine, but you will have to stay with me and the knights.'

A bright smile crossed Merlin's lips as he threw his arms around the blond. 'Thank you, thank you so much!'

X

Arthur walked through the crowd with Merlin at the hand. Arthur wore his usual red cloak with the Pendragon emblem stitched on the chest, while Merlin wore a deep green cloak, one that would also be worn by the druids. To Arthur's relief that cloak completely covered his lover's body, showing no sign of the pregnancy. A wide smile was spread over Merlin's face as he watched the market stalls, the people and all the decorations. He could see how much Merlin enjoyed it and it lessened the worry Arthur held in his heart slightly.

Slightly, as he still feared something would happen or if someone noticed that Merlin was vulnerable. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of someone hurting Merlin, he wouldn't even know what to do without his husband.

The people around them were all staring and bowing at the royal couple, many people admired Arthur and Merlin, knowing the improvement the kingdom had gone through after Arthur became king and Merlin became his husband.

Gwaine and Percival were not far behind them, their hands also entangled into each other's. They were as much in love as Merlin and Arthur were, Gwaine's head rested on the largest knight's shoulder as he was chatting happily at the silent knight.

'Can we watch there?' He was brought back from his thoughts as he heard Merlin's voice and he just realised that the raven was staring at him.

'What?'

'I asked if we could watch that stall.' Merlin said again as he rolled his eyes, but the warlock didn't wait for Arthur to answer as he pulled the blond with him.

'My lords.' The salesman said as he bowed deeply for the king and his lover. Arthur gave him a quick nod back before he watched the merchandise next to Merlin. The stall was filled with books, most of which were magical. A soft smile spread over the king's lips, knowing that just a few years ago this man would have been arrested and sentenced to death.

'Incredible... Arthur, you must see these.' Merlin said enthusiastically as he showed Arthur two books, both written in the old religion, which Arthur couldn't read so he just nodded at Merlin. 'I'm going to buy these, they would be a great addition for the students.' Merlin stated as he pulled out his pouch and handed the salesman the money.

The man smiled at the warlock. 'Shall I send them to the castle for you?'

'Please do so.' Merlin answered and it wasn't long before they walked through the crowd again. 'So is there something you want to do?'

Arthur shook his head. 'No, not really. I will just follow you.' He said kindly before he placed as soft kiss on Merlin's lips. 'Just make sure you enjoy yourself.'

Merlin nodded softly and he locked arms with Arthur. They walked further over the market, enjoying their time together and he could just see Merlin shine with joy.

But without warning a wave of chaos spread through the crowd, causing people to suddenly scream in panic and many started to run. There didn't seem to be a origin as the chaos came from all sides, creating even more panic.

People ran, pushing people to the side in order to get away from the 'danger'. It was also what happened to Arthur, people didn't care for status anymore and before he realised it he was pushed to the side, his hands still entangled with Merlin's, but he could feel the hand slowly slip from his own as the villagers ran past them.

It was then that he felt a sudden yank and he lost the raven's hand. In panic he scrambled forward, searching for his lover in the crowd and in the corner of his eyes he could see the green cloak disappear.

'Merlin!' He yelled through the chaos, but he didn't get an answer.

X

_**So what happened? Who created the chaos and where's Merlin? You just have to wait till the next chapter to hear the answer on that question. Yes, I know I'm evil with my cliffhanger ending, but oh well... Oh and the little song in the middle I made up myself, so sorry if it sucks. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. **_


	13. Mine

_**Oh I'm quick this time, good, huh? The storyline will progress a lot in this chapter and I fear that some people are going to hate me because of this. In this chapter I will jump from person to person, so it are a bit of short parts. More I won't say and I just hope everyone enjoys this and please review, because they help me write quicker!... You know what, if I get at least ten reviews for this chapter then the next one will be up tomorrow evening. *evil grin* Yes people, I'm blackmailing you. **_

X

_People ran, pushing people to the side in order to get away from the 'danger'. It was also what happened to Arthur, people didn't care for status anymore and before he realised it he was pushed to the side, his hands still entangled with Merlin's, but he could feel the hand slowly slip from his own as the villagers ran past them. _

_It was then that he felt a sudden yank and he lost the raven's hand. In panic he scrambled forward, searching for his lover in the crowd and in the corner of his eyes he could see the green cloak disappear. _

_'Merlin!' He yelled through the chaos, but he didn't get an answer. _

...

Merlin felt a pair of strong arms around him as he was pulled away from the chaos. He wanted to push away, not knowing who's arms were around him and it scared him. He knew it wasn't Arthur as he had just lost his husband's hand.

He struggled, but just as he did so he felt those arms tighten around him. 'No, no... let me go.' He screamed, but he could barely reach above the sound of the panicked crowd.

He was pulled towards one of the many side alleys and his eyes shot over the people, searching for someone that could help him. His eyes met Percival's as the large knight towered out above the crowd. 'Percy-!' He wasn't able to finish the man's name as a hand was pressed on top of his mouth.

The knight's eyes widened in shock as he saw his friend and he quickly pushed his way through the people, with his left hand brushing the people aside and with his right he reached for his sword.

A curse left his captor's lips and he was pushed further back into the allay, taking Percival from his sight as they made their way towards the shadow of the houses.

'Great you got him.' He heard a low voice speak as someone grabbed his chin. He gasped and flinched away as he recognized the man in front of him, Jarl...

The man that hold him replied nervously. 'Yes, but one of the knights saw me, we have to move quickly!'

Jarl's eyes narrowed themselves and Merlin feared for a moment that the man would hit them, but Jarl controlled himself and instead he just spitted out. 'You foolish idiot, you will pay for that, but for now we will follow our plan.' He then turned back to Merlin. 'We will make everything right again.' He hissed before he placed his hand on top of Merlin's eyes. Jarl quickly mumbled a few words and Merlin gapped as he felt his world go black.

X

Jarl smiled wickedly as he saw the raven's body going limp, hanging unconscious in Wesley's arms. He quickly reached for him and took that slender man in his own arms.

The smile on his lips grew even wider as he notice Emrys' large stomach, till now his plan was going great. He quickly shifted him in his arms so he held the man bridal style and pulled up the hood of the green cloak.

But as soon as he wanted to turn around he heard how a large growl filled the alley and his head snapped around. One of Camelot's knights stood in the opening of the alley, his eyes almost shooting fire as he clenched his sword tightly in his right hand, ready to strike. 'Let. Him. Go!' The man shouted as he took a step forward.

Jarl wasn't really impressed as he looked at the man, he may be big and muscular, but he was clearly no match for his magic. 'I don't plan on doing that.' He answered with a rather bored voice and if to make it even clearer he pulled Emrys closer to his chest.

A loud growl left the large lips as he ran forward, his sword held high, ready to strike Jarl down.

Jarl frowned as his eyes turned a dirty golden, and with just a few words and a wave of his hand did he threw the knight against the wall. The knight slammed hard against the stone and Jarl could clearly hear how at least one of his ribs broke. He glanced once more down at him, staring at the unconscious knight as blood started to dribble down the man's forehead, foolish man.

He rolled once with his eyes before he turned back, it was amusing how weak those lowly knights were.

He made his way further down the alley, following a scared looking Wesley and he quickly made a note to himself to punish the boy for this weak behavior when they were back.

Jarl turned his attention back to the man in his arms, smiling softly at that fair skin and those beautiful full lips... he was going to make this boy his and punish that wicked Pendragon for even daring to touch what was _his_.

They quickly neared the north gate and Jarl grinned as he saw only one guard, the others must have gone off to see what was wrong at the market. His plan was just going to perfectly. His men had done a great job in causing panic and he was going to reward them when they would come home.

'Identify yourself!' The guard yelled as they neared him. The man in front of them couldn't be older than twenty, shivering slightly and it was clear that he didn't knew what he should do.

'Just keep quiet.' He said, feeling irritation rise and with a quick wave of his hand he killed the guard.

He didn't gave the boy another look as he passed the gates and walked into the woods.

X

Arthur's eyes snapped over the market in search for Merlin, most of the crowd had disappeared to search for safety and he barely noticed how Gwaine made his way towards him, while other knights and guards came from all sides, trying to calm down the people.

'Arthur.'

He snapped to the brunette, staring wide eyed at the man. _Oh, please let him know where Merlin is, please..._ He grabbed Gwaine by the shoulders. 'Do you know where Merlin is?'

Gwaine blinked at him for a second before terror spread over his face. 'He isn't with you?'

'Do you see him with me?' Arthur hissed as he felt his heart sink.

'M-maybe he's with Percival, I also can't seem to find him.'

_Oh please let that be the case._ His heart screamed. 'Then let's search for them.'

But he had barely said those words as a low groan came from a nearby alley and their heads snapped towards the sounds. A yelp left Gwaine's lips as he saw his bloodied husband stumble out of the alley. 'Percy!' He yelled as the brunette sprinted off. Percival almost fell in his lover's arms as they reached each other, searching for the support as he was barely able to stand on his feet.

A daze was spread in the knight's eyes and Arthur wouldn't be surprised if the man had a concussion, he gulped as he saw the large head wound, blood still flowing slowly from the wound.

'We have to get you to Gaius!' Gwaine stated before he started to move towards the castle.

But Percival stopped him, his unfocused eyes desperately searching for someone. They eventually fell on Arthur and a apologetic expression spread through his eyes. 'I'm sorry...' He mumbled.

'What?'

The knight shook his head, his mind still not clear. 'I... They got Merlin.'

X

Jarl walked towards their horses hidden into the woods and he saw that they weren't the first ones there. Two of his four companions were silently whispering to each other before they fell silent as they noticed their approaching leader... and Emrys in his arms.

'So we succeeded.' Janice stated as she smiled at the unconscious man in his arms. She glanced down as she pulled back the hood. 'Oh.. He's much prettier than I always imagined him to be.' She said as he let out a soft breath.

Jarl just let out a soft growl, he already knew that his Emrys was beautiful. 'Where's Thomas?' He asked as he missed his right hand man.

Bernard stepped forward. 'Expecting him any moment now, he was the last one to leave the Market... and how did it go, did you get in any trouble?'

'We met one of those knights , but I quickly disposed of him.'

They gave him a quick nod and it wasn't long before Thomas joined them and they quickly made their way deeper into the forest, knowing full well that they should get away from Camelot as quickly as possible.

Jarl rode in front the group, Emrys carefully placed with his back against Jarl's chest while he held him steady with one hand. It took them two hours before they entered their camp, the raven still fast asleep.

They were with at least thirty men and women and at least half of the group made their way towards the arriving people, circling Jarl in order to see the greatest warlock to ever live. He trusted all of his people with his life... he chuckled softly to himself as he remembered what he did when he didn't trust someone, he would just simply dispose of them.

With a bit of help he got Emrys of the horse, picking him once again up in bridal style as he made his way towards his tent before softly placing him onto his bed. His head snapped around as he saw the curious looks of his men and he quickly ordered them away before he turned back to his new lover.

Jarl quickly lifted Emrys' shirt, staring at that snow white skin before he lowered his eyes towards the bump. Emrys was clearly growing fast and Jarl could only imagine that power this child would posses... even when it second parent was _Pendragon_. The name even sounded filthy to his mind. But that didn't matter at this moment, he would just bring the child up as his own.

His hands brushed over the soft skin and Emrys shivered beneath him, but he didn't wake up. Jarl let his magic spread out, touching Emrys, but as soon as it touched the warlock did he stumble on a barrier. He blinked slightly in surprise, but on the other... it wasn't that surprising, Emrys' body clearly wanted to protect this child.

He pulled the shirt down again and covered the raven with a thick blanket as he stared at that beautiful little face. He laughed softly at the thought that spread through his mind. _Emrys was his._


	14. Captive

_**Hello everyone, I'm so proud of all of you! I never imagined to have eleven reviews for the last chapter. I had already given in when I got five :P. yes, I suck at blackmailing, but apparently it worked. **_

_**But on the other hand I'm sorry if this isn't the best chapter. I got a few personal issues here at the moment and I'm rather tired. Still I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter and please leave a review, the more reviews the quicker I post.**_

X

Arthur was pacing nervously through the room, his mind was screaming and he could feel tears in the corner's of his eyes, but they never spilled, knowing he had to be strong.

'Arthur, please calm down.' Gwen tried, her eyes red from tears as she had her arms wrapped around her thin body. Her little girl was with her friend, one of the servant girls as she knew she had to be here for Arthur.

Arthur snapped back at her. 'You want me to calm down?!... How do you want me to calm down, I have no idea where Merlin is or what they're doing to him!' The last he said with a voice filled with pure horror an anger.

He glared at Gwen, who flinched under his eyes, but he was quickly brought back as he felt someone grab him by the collar. His glare shifted to Gwaine, who was staring back at him with anger, his hand tightly clenched around Arthur's shirt. 'Don't shout to her, do you really think that you're the only one that is concerned?' The brunette hissed. 'He's my best friend and Percival almost got killed when he tried to save him... You're not the only one that cares!'

Arthur just glared back as he breathed heavily through his teeth. He knew that Gwaine was right, but that didn't stop the stabbing feeling in his heart.

In the corner of his eye he could see how Gwen quickly stood up and made her way towards them, pushing them apart. 'Don't fight with each other! We can't save Merlin by fighting with each other.' She said as she glared at both of them before her eyes fell on Arthur. 'Leon, Lancelot and Elyan are"already searching for him as we speak, we just have to believe that they will get him back.' She said softly.

'I should be out there searching for him!'

'No.' Gwen answered with a low voice. 'We don't know what they want, it's rather likely that it's all a trap to kill you... which means that you will only endanger him if you went.'

Arthur felt the anger rise again, he knew that Gwen was right, but he just couldn't leave Merlin in their hands, he had absolutely no idea what they had done to him or even what they were still doing. He felt sick, he didn't even want to imagine what they did.

And it was all his fault, he knew that he shouldn't have let Merlin go to the feast, not even when he and the knights were there. A low growl left his lips, how foolish he had been. It was all his fault and now he was going to lose his family.

Gwaine and Gwen glanced at each other as they saw their king's distress and both knew what he thought. 'Arthur, we will get him back.' Gwaine said reassuringly as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 'I will ride out within the hour and I will get him back, I promise.' The brunette said as he squeezed to make his point.

'Just watch, the knights will get him back.' Gwen said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him.

A grin also spread over Gwaine's lips as he said. 'Lighten up, Princess. It will all be alright.' With that he released the blond and took a step back. 'Please watch over Percival for me.' He asked, knowing that his husband still lay unconscious in Gaius' chambers.

Percival had only been able to tell them that Merlin was captured before he fell unconscious again. According to Gaius he had a mild concussion and just had to sleep it off. That was four hours ago... four hours since Merlin was kidnapped and three hours since the first of his trusted knights went to search for him.

Gwaine gave him one last smile before he disappeared through the door.

X

Merlin groaned softly as he felt consciousness pull on his mind and he was barely aware of the soft sheets beneath him, but... the smell, it didn't spell like Arthur and his chambers.

His eyes snapped open and he stared stunned at the sight around him, for a moment he didn't understand where he was until the memories of earlier came back to him. He was kidnapped!

Merlin shot up, panic rising in his mind as his hands instinctively reached for his stomach. His breath was going fast, as he tried to think of what to do... if he could even do something.

It was then that he noticed it and his eyes widened even further. His ankle was bound with a chain to the bed, it was long enough for him to walk a couple of feet, but it was clearly meant to hold him in the tenth. He pulled at it for a moment, but soon realised that he couldn't break it with his strength alone... maybe if he had magic, but... his eyes shifted for a moment to his stomach and he sighed. He couldn't bring them in danger.

'Ahh, you're awake!' A low voice suddenly spoke and Merlin's eyes snapped up. Immediately he shuffled back, trying to get as far away as possible from Jarl.

Jarl only snickered at the reaction and slowly came forward, sitting down on the bed as he leaned towards Merlin. Merlin on the other hand was staring at him with wide eyes, his hands protectively around his stomach as his back hit the headrest. 'Don't touch me.'

'Oh, don't be so hostile towards me, I won't hurt you.' The man said as he placed his hand on Merlin's leg. It felt horrible, that warmth on top of his leg, that sickening touch. 'Nor will I hurt your child...' A deep grin spread over his lips. 'Our child.'

'What?' Merlin yelled.

Jarl's eyes darkened slightly, clearly not happy with Merlin's sudden outburst. Merlin shivered, noting to himself that he shouldn't open his mouth that quickly, he didn't know what this man was capable off. Jarl's voice was low and threatening. 'I said that I won't hurt our child. You just shouldn't worry about it all, I will make sure to protect you and the child, I will be a great father.'

T-this man... was this his plan ever since he attacked them all those months ago? To be or better said now pretend to be the father of his children... Wait, he had said child, Jarl didn't know he was having twins? 'B-but you aren't the father.'

Jarl's hand shot forward, grabbing Merlin's hand in a tight grip. 'I. Am. The. Father!' He leaned forward, his face mere inches away. 'And I will bring our child up the way I want... and just be smart and accept it and nothing will happen to you.' He said in a threatening voice. Merlin didn't answer him and just glared at the man, knowing he should just keep his big mouth shut. '... and you will of course be my lover and husband.'

'What?!' He yelled in complete disgust, to shocked to think before he spoke. This man was crazy! He wanted to play _family_? No, no, no, no! He wouldn't let this sick man touch his children, he wasn't going to let him corrupt his children, he wa-.

SLAP

Merlin was stunned as he stared at the bed sheets, feeling the soft burning on his cheek. H-hit... Jarl had just hit him.

He could hear Jarl breath heavily above him and he shifted so he lay on his back, Jarl was glaring at him with a deep anger in his eyes, his hands planted next to Merlin's head. 'How dare you!'

The raven shivered in fear, but couldn't help but open his stubborn mouth. 'I will never allow you to touch my children.'

Jarl grabbed his chin. 'Shut up, you will only make it worse for yourself. I won't allow such disobedience, you're now mine and you have to do whatever I want of you.'

And with those words said he leaned in, kissing him hard on the mouth. Merlin gasped, trying to push the other away, but he couldn't, not with Jarl's weight hanging above him.

Jarl grinned as he pulled back. 'See, this isn't so bad, it won't take long before you will enjoy it, that you will enjoy all my touches.' And with that he shifted his hand further down and Merlin shivered as he felt that rough hand over his shirt. Panic rose in his mind as he realised what Jarl wanted... he had to stop him, he had to do something! 'N-no!' He yelled and he could see how Jarl got even angrier above him and he quickly added. 'Y-you will hurt the child... yes, you will hurt the child.'

Jarl froze above him and he frowned as he seemed to think. '... You wouldn't dare lie to me.' He hissed to make his point.

Merlin quickly shook his head, knowing that he had to go through with his lie, but he couldn't help but feel the fear in his mind. ' Y-yeah... One of the druids told me that... it may break the magical barrier that holds the child in place and the child will die.'

The man loudly cursed above him and the raven shivered in fear. Jarl grabbed him once more at the chin as he hissed. 'I hope for you that you didn't lie to me, I-.' But he was suddenly interrupted as someone pulled open the canvas of the tent.

Jarl's head snapped around, glaring at the wide eyed man behind them. 'Uhh... I had to report that we spotted one of Camelot's knights not far from the camp.' Merlin felt relieve rise in his mind, but he yelped as Jarl's hand tightened around his skin.

'Go, I will come and handle it.' Jarl said in a low ordering voice and the man quickly got away. The larger man turned back to Merlin. 'We will finish this conversation later today. Just stay here and I will handle this danger, my love.' The last word was said with a sickening sweetness before he placed his lips once more on Merlin's.

Jarl pulled away and stood up, making his way to the exit before he glanced one last time at Merlin. Merlin had to get away from him.

X

_**Okay a little ending note. I wanted to make Jarl rather wicked and I don't think you can call him a sane man anymore. And who's this knight? I guess I'm rather evil letting it end like this, but you just all have to wait till next chapter. mwhahaha. **_


	15. Wicked love

Gwaine's mind shifted to Percival, what he wanted the most at the moment was being with him, taking care of his lover to make sure nothing happened to him. He was concerned, even when Gaius had said that it was just a mild concussion, it still scared him.

He absentmindedly rubbed his arm as his eyes scanned his surroundings. He had been together with Percival for several years now and never... never had his lover looked so venerable, it was scaring. He had known for a long time that Percival was actually a kind and gentle man, but never weak, never like this.

At least he knew that Percival was safe inside Camelot... he frowned as his thoughts came back to Merlin, the reason he was in these faraway woods. He had been searching for him since yesterday, all on his own... Yes, he knew it was foolish to go alone, but he knew he could cover more ground when it was only himself.

He wanted Merlin back so badly and he wasn't going to let those monsters harm his best friend. At the same time he was concerned about the unborn children, it would be terrible if Merlin had to give birth with them instead of with Gaius and Iseldir. The druid had also currently ordered his trusted men to find their savior.

The last time he had seen Arthur the man had looked horrible. He knew that Arthur had been concerned, - if that was even the right word, - about Merlin and his unborn children and he knew that Arthur was blaming himself that Merlin got kidnapped.

His attention was brought back as he heard something break behind him and his head snapped around. His eyes widened as he met the eyes of several men, his hand reaching for his sword, but before he could even touch the hilt did an incredible force throw him of his horse. His body met an tree with an almost bone breaking force, the air forced out of his lungs and his body sank to the ground.

Gwaine's lungs screamed for air and black dots sprang trough his sight. He could even barely notice the pair of boots that walked into his sight and the dark and wicked laugh that rang through the sky.

X

Percival shot up, panic spreading through his mind as his arms swung widely around him. 'Gwaine!' He screamed in fear, wanting to feel the touch of his lover.

But what he felt instead was the arms of another, desperately trying to push him down to the bed. 'Percival, everything is right, please calm down!' It was a familiar voice, but he couldn't make out from who it was.

Not that it was enough to calm him down and his arms swung out again, throwing the person holding him down off him. The weight disappeared from his body and he shot upwards again, stumbling out of bed and his body collided with the floor.

It was then that his mind seemed to focus itself and he slowly recognized the cold floor beneath his face, the chambers all around him. It took him another second to understand that he lay in Gaius' chambers. He frowned, why was he here?

A loud groan caused him to turn around and his eyes met Gaius, also face down on the floor and the older man slowly tried made his way up again. Percival jumped up, ignoring the dizziness and the headache that shot to his head and he stumbled towards the old man. 'Gaius.' His voice was filled with worry and it didn't take him long to remember that he was the one that had caused the physician to meet the floor.

He carefully pulled Gaius up, placing the older man on a chair. Gaius looked a bit stunned at the knight, but soon a smile spread again over his lips. '...Ah, Percival my boy. Your power still seem to amaze me.' The last he said with a chuckle as he rubbed over his back. 'But how do you feel?' He added as his eyes pierced him again.

Percival just rubbed his head. 'I feel fine, a bit dizzy and a headache, but fi-.' His eyes widened as he remembered the events of the day before, or what he believed was the day before as he had no idea how long he was out. 'What happened, where's Merlin!' He almost yelled in panic, his mind still seeing that monster grabbing Merlin... his little brother! He felt anger rise in his heart, how dared he.

The smile on Gaius' face fell and he immediately knew that it was bad. '... They have taken him... The others are already out to search for him and Arthur is almost pulling out his hair in frustration.' The older man sighed deeply as he took his head in one of his hands. Percival couldn't help, but notice how Gaius looked almost ten years older, - now that he thought of it, he didn't even know how old Gaius was. - and they fell silent for a moment.

'I will go.' He said determined.

Gaius shook his head. 'No, you will stay here and rest. We just have to hope that the others will find him.'

Percival sighed, but nodded. He hadn't been expecting otherwise and he sank slowly back to the bed. 'And Gwaine?'

'Also out looking.' Gaius answered. 'He and the others have been searching for Merlin since yesterday. Elyan is already back and we're expecting the others before nightfall.'

Again the knight nodded as he tried to ignore the nervous feeling that raced through his head. He felt concern for his lover, almost fear and he didn't know why. Fine, he was always nervous when Gwaine went out on patrol without him, - which luckily didn't happen much as Arthur tried to group them together-, but he knew that his husband could look after himself... maybe he was just on edge as he knew that Merlin was taken.

Still the feeling didn't leave his mind for the rest of the day.

X

Merlin sat nervously on the bed as he was fidgeting with the sheets, tears were spread in his eyes. He shifted his leg, feeling the weight of the chain around his ankle.

He had to get away from here, he couldn't let his babies be born here, with that man... His thoughts shifted for a moment to the knight, he didn't know who it was, but it made hope spread through his mind. He knew that Arthur was searching for him and he hoped that he was found soon, but... he didn't knew what Jarl was going to do to the knight... he feared for what Jarl would do.

It was then that he felt his muscles tense, the sounds of hooves echoed through the camp, he knew what it meant. Jarl and his men were back.

It wasn't long before the wicked man came back to the tent, stepping inside as he wore a dark smile.

Merlin just instinctively shifted backwards, wanting to get as far away as possible from the man.

Jarl just ignored the scared look in Merlin's eyes as he sat down on the bed. 'Hello, my dear.' He said as they locked eyes. 'You shouldn't be worried anymore, I have handled the knight.' Merlin stiffened, his eyes going wide with fear. He had handled the knight? H-had he killed him?... Who was it?... Who had he damned to dead? He felt a tear roll from his eye. 'What is it my love, feeling so much relief that you have to cry?' He asked as he leaned over Merlin.

'Y-you killed him?'

Jarl tilted his head slightly. 'You want me to kill him? And no, I haven't killed him, not yet at least.' The last he said as the wicked smile returned to his lips.

_Oh god, oh god!_ Merlin's mind screamed, the knight wasn't dead. He felt the relief spread through his mind, but it was then that the second part of Jarl's words sank in, _not yet._ 'Please don't kill him!' He pleaded.

'And why shouldn't I, this man tried to take you away from me and I will never let that happen.'

'No please, you can't... I... I mean, some of the knights are loyal to me and not to Arthur.' He hastily answered, it felt wrong to say that, but he had to do anything to protect his friends. 'He will listen to me... _us_.' The last word felt so wrong on his tongue.

'Hmm... a knight at my command.' Jarl whispered as he sat back up, pulling Merlin with him. 'Let's see if this one is loyal to you or that Pendragon, stay.' The last he ordered.

Jarl walked towards the entrance, glancing once outside and he ordered something to one of his man. He waited at the entrance, but he didn't stop giving Merlin smiles as they waited.

It was not long before he heard someone yell and scream, cursing as he was dragged forward and Merlin felt his heart sink hearing that familiar voice. Jarl's face hardened as he reached out of Merlin's vision, grabbing his prisoner and pulling him inside the tent.

The brunette fell to the ground and a low groan left the knight's lips. It was then that Merlin's fear was confirmed and it scared him, he didn't want to see his friend die because of him. 'Gwaine!' He yelled, he wanted to reach for the knight, but was stopped as the chain was too short and he was forced to stop halfway, sinking down to the cold ground.

Gwaine's head shot up as he heard his name being called, he stared startled at Merlin and his eyes grew wide. The knight hastily made his way forward, pulling the raven towards his chest, holding him tight and his eyes traveled over Merlin's body, searching for injury. 'Merlin, oh god... Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Did he hurt you? I-.' He stopped his words as his eyes fell on the chain around the young man's ankle. The anger grew on Gwaine's face and his head snapped around as he gave Jarl a dark glare. 'Let him go!' The words were spoken with a low deep growl.

Jarl's face hardened as he glared back at Gwaine. He didn't answer him, instead he leaped forward, grabbing Gwaine by the neck and pulling him away from Merlin. Merlin yelled in panic, desperately trying to reach for them, fearing that Jarl would kill Gwaine, but he couldn't reach them, the chain again being too short and he could only desperately scream.

He knew that the other people in the camp could hear them, hear him yell and scream, but they were probably too afraid to do something, too loyal to their wicked leader.

Gwaine reached for the iron hand around his throat, his eyes wide and with fear while rapid gasps left his lips as he desperately tried to get air in his lungs.

Jarl finally let go and Gwaine sank to the ground. Gwaine lay silent for a moment, his chest rising and falling quickly as his lungs filled themselves again with air, but he didn't get much time as Jarl pulled the stunned knight up in a sitting position before he binds him to the main pillar in the tent, a thick wooden pole.

'Please... please... don't hurt him...' It were almost whispering sobs as Merlin pleaded, he didn't want to see Gwaine die.

Jarl glanced once more at Gwaine, making sure he was bound correctly before he made his way towards Merlin, kneeling down next to him. 'You shouldn't be on the ground, it's not good for the baby.' With that said he took Merlin in his arms, placing him back on the bed.

'Don't touch him!' Gwaine yelled with a hoarse voice as he pulled on the rope holding him in place.

Jarl spun around after he had placed Merlin down and went back to Gwaine, kneeling down so they were face to face. 'And why shouldn't I touch him? He's my lover, so I have every right.'

'Are you crazy!' The knight yelled. 'How could he love a man that kidnapped him, you're an big idiot! I will nev-.' His words were cut off when Jarl snapped and punched him.

'Shut up!' Jarl yelled. 'I kept you alive because I thought you could be of any use of me, but now...' He narrowed his eyes. 'I guess I can better kill you.' He had barely said those words as he reached for his pocket, pulling out a knife.

'No!' Merlin screamed in panic, as he again stood up from the bed.

Jarl glanced back, glaring at Merlin. 'Get back on the bed!' He growled and Merlin stiffened, he slowly let himself sink back to the bed, fisting the sheets in fear. Than the expression on Jarl's face changed and he looked at Merlin with a gentle smile. 'You know, I'm not really that bad of a guy.' He snickered darkly. 'You know what, give me a kiss and this knight will live... for now.'

'What?! No, Merlin don't do that! You filthy monster, you rapist, you-.' The curses went on as Gwaine screamed, trying to kick Jarl.

Merlin himself just stared shocked at Jarl... his mind going over all his options, but he already knew what he would answer. He wasn't going to let Gwaine be killed... He didn't look at either Jarl or Gwaine as he answered. 'Fine, just don't hurt him.'

Jarl just smiled wickedly as he stood up and walked towards the raven. Gwaine stared shocked at Merlin, pulling even harder at the rope and his protests became even louder.

Merlin flinched as Jarl sat down on the bed, he wanted to get away from him, but he knew he shouldn't. 'Now kiss me!' Jarl almost ordered him as he leaned in.

Merlin's hand brushed over his stomach and in his mind he made a silent apology. He breathed deeply in as he locked eyes with Jarl before he leaned forward. He pressed his lips on Jarl's, feeling those disgusting lips against his own and he wanted to gag.

He had wanted it to be a quick kiss, but as soon as he tried to pull away again was he stopped by two hands on his back, Jarl was pulling him closer, not allowing their kiss to break.

Jarl eventually broke their kiss, allowing Merlin to sink back to the bed and a wicked smile was spread over his lips. Merlin felt sick, still feeling those cold hard lips against his own and he couldn't help but let a single tear roll over his cheek.

X

_**Hello everyone! So here's the next chapter for this story and I fear a few (or maybe all) of you are now hating me. I promise that all is going to be alright in the end, but for now you just have to live with Jarl being near Merlin. And now he also has Gwaine, surprised? I think the next chapter will be up within the week. A rather long chapter and this story is getting longer than I imagined, oh well more for all of you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review. **_


	16. Escape

_**Hello people, so here is the next chapter to this story. As I said within the week and I probably will also get the next one up within the week. So I won't say much about this chapter, only that the action will begin. Oh and I wanted to once more mention that I'm not English, so please forgive me for any mistakes I have made or point them out. So please leave a review, about what you want to see in the future for this story and of course about what you think about it. **_

X

Merlin was sobbing softly as he sat on the bed, his prison. Jarl had left the tent at least ten minutes ago, but still he could feel those hard lips against his own, the forceful pressure onto his skin. It was a sickening feeling, but at the same time he knew he should be glad that it was only a kiss, nothing more.

A shiver ran over his back, he knew that Jarl would soon figure out that what he had said before, about the sex, had all been a lie... He didn't even want to know what the man would do to him, even though he had a good idea what it would be. Though, it wasn't that that scared him the most, it was the thought of what Jarl would do to Gwaine.

Gwaine was Jarl's pawn... and he knew that Jarl wouldn't think twice before killing Gwaine as a 'punishment' to him.

He wrapped his arms around his stomach, feeling the even bigger growing bump beneath his fingers, it was so clearly visible... A sad smile spread over his fingers as he felt the soft movement under his skin, one of them was kicking and with another sob he realised something. 'I'm 24 weeks along.' He whispered it so softly that only he himself could hear it.

'Merlin?'

He heard Gwaine calling his name, but he didn't look up. They had been in total silence ever since Jarl had left, the knight had stopped cursing and screaming, instead he had just looked at him with shocked eyes. Merlin sighed deeply before he answered, never looking up. 'Yes.'

'Are you okay?' The question was so filled with concern that it almost shocked him. 'You know that you shouldn't have done that... Princess would never forgive me if I let someone else touch you.' The last Gwaine tried to joke, but the smile never reached his eyes.

The raven slowly shook his head. 'And I would never let him kill you.'

'Merlin, I-.'

'No, he was ready to kill you and I don't want to lose you.'

Gwaine sighed deeply, but he didn't go against those words, he knew they were right. They fell silent for a moment more before Gwaine again broke the silence, a hint of anger spread in his voice. '... Was this the first time that he touched you?'

He hesitated for a moment, but decided to answer... these wasn't the time for lies, not the time to worry about his pride. '... No... He has kissed me before.' He brushed his thumb over his stomach.

A low growl left Gwaine's lips. 'If I get my hands on him then I will kill him!' It was said with such anger that Merlin felt a shiver run down his spine. '... Did he do more, did he force himself on you?'

Merlin hastily shook his head. 'No, he wanted to do it, but I fooled him.' The raven finally looked up again, meeting those angry eyes, those eyes that said that the knight was ready to kill.

The fury partly disappeared and was replaced by surprise. 'You tricked him?' He nodded once more. 'Good... What more did you say, so I can get my story straight.'

'I told him that it would hurt the babies if I had sex... and he also doesn't know that it are twins.'

Gwaine nodded that he understood. 'Then we have to make a plan to escape, we have to get back to Camelot.'

X

'You let him go on his own!' Percival almost screamed in panic as he paced nervously through the king's chambers.

Arthur himself sat on the bed, head in his hands as he listened to Percival's screaming. He would have been quite amused by the amount of words the knights spoke if it wasn't for the situation at hand.

Gwaine never returned, they had waited another day and now that one also had ended... It was clear something had happened. Yes, Gwaine was reckless, but he wouldn't stay away if he knew that people were waiting for him. Especially since Percival, his wounded husband, was waiting for him to return.

Gwen and the other knights had also gathered in the room, silently waiting as all of them feared for the worst.

'We have to search for him.' Percival stated as he didn't stop pacing.

Arthur slowly shook his head before he looked up, now he had lost both his husband and one of his best friends. 'We don't know where he's... He went out on his own.'

The knight glared at him. 'We know which way he went!' He stopped his pacing. 'I would never stop searching for my husband.' He hissed.

Those words caused the king to narrow his eyes, anger rising in his heart. 'What do you mean by that?'

'Just that I would never stop searching for the man I love.' Arthur slowly stood up. 'I won't give up on him.' They stood in front of each other, tension flowing through the room and everyone stiffened as they looked at the two blonds.

It was Gwen that first spoke and she snapped at them. 'Stop it you two!' She said as she placed her hands in her sides. 'Both Merlin and Gwaine won't be found if you start fighting.' She stated and both men looked at her. 'We will find them, we just have to plan this out.'

Arthur breathed deeply out, trying to calm himself down somewhat before he nodded at her, Percival did the same.

They didn't take long to plan everything out, it was clear that they had to act soon and it took them two hours before they were on their way.

X

Merlin was nervously watching as Gwaine was trying to cut through his bounds. Luckily the boy that had brought him his food never noticed that he missed the knife when gathering it again.

The knife was rather blunt, which didn't really help Merlin's nerves. His eyes shot from Gwaine towards the tent opening, fearing that Jarl would be back before they could work out their plan. 'How far are you?' He asked nervously.

Gwaine didn't look up, just too focused on his current task. 'Almost there...' He whispered and he had barely said those words as something snapped. A bright smile spread over Gwaine's lips as he pulled his arms forward, he had cut through his bounds.

The knight jumped up, quickly making his way over to Merlin. 'Now to free you.' He whispered as he started to pick the lock, carefully as he didn't want to accidently cut Merlin. 'Okay, you remember the plan, right?'

Merlin rolled his eyes but nodded. 'It isn't really a difficult plan.' He received a quick glare from Gwaine before the knight turned back to the lock. 'Fine, yes I remember the plan. We try to sneak away without being spotted and once we are far enough into the woods we hide until night.'

'And what will you do when we get spotted?' Gwaine added.

The raven narrowed his eyes, still not happy about that part. 'I will run and leave you behind, but-.'

'No buts Merlin, please do it for me.'

Merlin didn't answer, instead he yelped in joy as he felt the lock open, the chain falling down to the ground. They quickly smiled at each other before Gwaine helped Merlin up, it felt so good to be finally free.

'Follow me.' Gwaine ordered as he made his way towards the back side of the tent, cutting through the canvas and the knight's eyes quickly shot from side to side. It was then that he turned back to his younger friend, his eyes resting for a moment on Merlin's stomach, as if he trying to see if Merlin could make it in his condition.

'I will be alright, just... just let's get out of here.'

Gwaine nodded that he understood it. 'Okay, just be careful... Let's go.'

Merlin followed him outside, placing his hands protectively on his stomach. Gwaine's eyes shot from side to side, searching for enemies as they slowly made their way forwards, in the distance Merlin could hear the men and women scream and laugh to each other.

It was then that a loud and low roar filled the camp, coming from the direction of their former prison, or what wouldn't surprise him if it really did come from in there. He quickly locked eyes with Gwaine, he could see the same worry in those eyes, it was clear what both of them thought. Jarl knew they had escaped.

Without a warning did Gwaine grab Merlin's hand, he knew that it didn't matter anymore if they were quiet. They started running at the same time they heard the order. 'Find them!'

Merlin felt how his heart clenched together when he heard the voice, it was filled with pure poison. Another voice screamed through the camp, they had been spotted. Merlin glanced around, seeing how at least three people had appeared behind them. 'Gwaine.' He said as a warning and Gwaine cursed when he glanced back. The knight quickly increased his pace, which caused Merlin to stumble, he couldn't run that fast in his condition, causing both men to slow down.

He could feel Gwaine's hand tighten itself around his own before the knight suddenly stopped. 'Gwaine?'

Gwaine reached for a piece of wood, it wasn't a sword, but at least it was something with which he could attack or defend. 'I want you to run!'

'I don-.'

'Please tell Percy that I love him and... that I'm sorry for leaving him behind. Tell him to do everything to become happy again when I'm gone.' He could see how a tear ran over Gwaine's cheek. 'Now go!' He ordered. Merlin had absolutely no idea what he had to do, he couldn't leave Gwaine to get killed, but at the same time couldn't he put his unborn babies into harm's way. Gwaine saw his hesitation and ordered. 'Go!'

He had barely said those words as he had to block an sword and the sound of metal meeting wood filled the camp. Tears streamed over Merlin's cheeks, but even so he knew he had to go, for his children. He turned around and started to run, still hearing the fight behind him.

But then he heard it, that heartbreaking sound. Gwaine yelled in pain and he spun around, his instincts telling him to protect his friend. His eyes settled themselves on a fallen Gwaine, the knight was clutching his chest as blood streamed through his fingers. Jarl stood above him, Gwaine's hair clenched in his hand so the knight was forced on his knees.

'Please my dear Merlin, don't run.' Jarl's voice was filled with a fake sweetness. 'Just come back to me, I'm the only one that can make you happy... I won't even kill this man.'

'No Merlin, just ru-.' His words were cut off when Jarl shook him, pushing him hard to the ground.

'No, no, don't hurt him!'

Jarl grinned widely. 'Then come back to me, my dear.'

Merlin clenched his teeth together, but slowly made his way towards Jarl, he couldn't let Gwaine be killed, not even when it meant losing his freedom.

When he was in arms reach did Jarl grab him, holding him tight to his chest as he hissed. 'Never dare to do that to me ever again.' With that said he released Gwaine, causing the knight to fall face down on the ground. Gwaine groaned softly, his eyes filled with pain, but that didn't stop him from glaring at Jarl.

Jarl's eyes narrowed themselves before he shoved Merlin in one of his man's arms and he reached for his sword. Merlin felt his eyes widen. 'No, no you promised me! You can't kill him!'

The wicked man didn't listen to him, he just raised his sword so it hovered above Gwaine's chest.


	17. Life and dead

_**Okay, hello to all you people. So I have been working on this chapter for way to long! Ughh.. Had just trouble getting it up as I had a little writer's block, just couldn't write a single word. And it was a rather difficult chapter, I never have been really good in writing fighting scenes, so please forgive me for that. Oh and sorry if Percival looks a bit OOC, but he's just terribly worried. So please enjoy and leave a review for me. **_

X

_When he was in arms reach did Jarl grab him, holding him tight to his chest as he hissed. 'Never dare to do that to me ever again.' With that said he released Gwaine, causing the knight to fall face down on the ground. Gwaine groaned softly, his eyes filled with pain, but that didn't stop him from glaring at Jarl. _

_Jarl's eyes narrowed themselves before he shoved Merlin in one of his men's arms and he reached for his sword. Merlin felt his eyes widen. 'No, no you promised me! You can't kill him!'_

_The wicked man didn't listen to him, he just raised his sword so it hovered above Gwaine's chest._

Merlin stared in fear at the sharp blade above Gwaine's heart, ready to plunge into his friend's chest, ready to stain the earth with the knight's blood.

'No please, don't hurt him. I will do everything you want, just... just don't hurt him.' Merlin begged as he struggled in his captor's arms, so desperately wanting to pull that sword away. He could see how Gwaine's eyes darkened and soon the knight blacked out, or at least, Merlin hoped that Gwaine was unconsious...

Jarl just chuckled softly as he glanced once more at Merlin. 'It's too late for that, you can just see this as your punishment.'

'Don't you dare hurt him!' A low growling voice yelled through the camp, shocking all people inside, even causing Jarl to not plunge his sword into Gwaine.

X

Arthur slowly sneaked forward, in his mind knowing to keep quiet, but his heart was still with Merlin. He desperately hoped, he desperately begged for his lover to be alive. His eyes snapped to Percival next to him, his face was completely blank, his mind clearly focused on one person, Gwaine.

His most trusted knights were behind him, his eyes rested for a moment on all of them, Leon, Elyan and Lancelot. He knew they would follow his orders, no, they would do it for their friends, for their brothers.

His looked forwards again, knowing they were close, he only still feared for what was about to happen, for what may already have happened.

It was then that they heard a loud yell, an order and it was clear to hear. 'Find them!' Arthur froze for a moment, he locked eyes with Percival for a second before both jumped up, running forward.

There was more yelling, more screaming as they reached the edge of the woods. It was then that they heard it, an painful scream, a voice that he immediately recognized at that of Gwaine.

He and the knights froze, it was one thing to know that their friends were captured, but Gwaine's scream was too much, maybe he was even dead.

It was Percival who was the first one to act, his face turned into one of pure terror, raging anger.

The king glanced once back at the others and while unsheathing their swords they followed Gwaine. He ran through the bushes onto the clearing and his eyes settled themselves at Percival before they shifted to the group in front of him.

_Merlin_, oh god, Merlin! He took a hasty breath. Merlin was alive, Merlin was still alive. He couldn't help, but let an overjoyed yelp leave his lips, a whole weight was lifted of his shoulders.

It was then that he eyes shot down, starring at Gwaine's unmoving body and back to Merlin's sobbing face, oh god, please no, please don't let him be... He couldn't even finish his words.

'Arthur!' He heard Merlin's voice call out for him, a somewhat relieved but terrified smile was spread on the raven's face.

'I'm here.' He mouthed to the other, knowing that Merlin would understand. It was then that he stepped next to a raging Percival, his eyes settled on Jarl. 'Let them go!'

Jarl let out a dark laugh. 'Ah, our dear king and why should I do that?' A low growl left Arthur's lips. Jarl just laughed again before his eyes settled themselves onto Percival. 'Oh, I see that you're still alive, guess that you're a bigger nuisance than I imagined you to be. But it doesn't matter, soon you will end up like your little friend here.' As he said this he placed his foot on Gwaine's back.

A dark roar left Percival's lips, one that even frightened Arthur. It was also something that surprised Jarl, but that monster didn't seem shocked, just surprised and his lips just turned into an amused grin. 'Ah... I see. You're this man's lover.' He kneeled down, grabbing Gwaine by the neck and lifting his limp body up. 'Then I will let you watch him die.' With that said he pulled up his sword, placing the blade against the knight's neck.

Arthur felt his breath hitch in his throat, Jarl couldn't kill Gwaine, he just couldn't...

It was then that Percival ran forward, his sword held high, ready to kill, his eyes blazing with fire. Arthur quickly glanced back to the others as he shouted. 'Attack!' It was then that he turned back, his eyes settled on only one person, Merlin.

He quickly ran the remaining distance towards their enemies, but that didn't stop Jarl from ordering something to the man holding Merlin and Merlin was dragged further into the camp. A deep growl left Arthur's throat as his way was blocked by three men. 'Get out of my way!'

In answer they just gripped their swords tighter in their hands as the middle man's eyes turned a deep golden. Arthur had barely time to duck as a fireball was shot towards his head and he plunged his sword into the sorcerer's chest. He couldn't be delayed like this, he had to safe Merlin, he had to protect Merlin!

Arthur quickly handled the other two men, slicing through their stomachs and his eyes shot over the clearing. His knights were holding their own against their enemy, while Percival was fighting with Jarl, the sorcerer used his magic to prevent the knight from nearing, Gwaine's limp body still pressed against his own.

He gulped once before he decided to go after Merlin, he just needed to know that Merlin was safe in his arms, even though that meant leaving the knights, but he knew they were strong enough to defeat their enemies.

The king quickly ran off, glancing into every tent as he desperately searched for his lover. It was when he was halfway through the camp that he heard a loud scream, he froze for a second as he recognized the voice as that of his lover.

'Merlin.' He breathed out before he sprinted off, running into the direction of the scream.

Arthur almost ripped the canvas away as he ran into the tent and he had barely time to register what happened inside. A deep anger spread through his heart as he saw Merlin struggling in his captor's arms, one of the man's hands around his chest as the other was pressed against the raven's mouth.

It was then that the man noticed him and a low curse left his lips. 'Fuck.' The captor pulled Merlin closer to him as his eyes turned golden. The man pulled up a shield, causing Arthur to stumble a few feet back as he wasn't able to near them.

Merlin on the other hand just stared startled at Arthur before a single tear ran over his cheek and he started struggling again, trying with much effort to get out of these arms.

The man snarled as he had trouble restraining Merlin, while holding up the magic to prevent Arthur from coming any closer to them. Arthur panicked slightly, he had no idea how he could get closer to them, to save Merlin... but on the other hand he knew that Merlin's captor couldn't go anywhere, not without breaking his shield.

It was then that the man suddenly shouted out in pain as Merlin bit down on the hand in front of his mouth, causing the man's grip on Merlin to loosen and the magic around them disappeared.

Arthur knew he hadn't time to hesitate as his left hand reached forwards, pulling Merlin towards his chest as the sword in his right hand shot forward, piercing the man's stomach with one strong thrust. His body immediately sank to the ground, his eyes going dull and his body going limp.

The king stared for a moment shocked at the dead man before his thoughts turned back to the shaking Merlin in his arms, he could feel the still growing bump against his own stomach and he quickly wrapped his arms around his lover. '... Merlin.' He said softly before he asked. 'Are you okay?'

A shiver ran through the raven's body, but Merlin nodded. 'Y-yeah...' He then looked up at Arthur with tears in his eyes. 'T-thank you for saving me and I'm sorry... I never meant for all of this to happen. Please, even Gw-.' Merlin's mouth snapped close as his eyes grew wide in fear. 'Gwaine!' He shouted as he tried to pull himself away from Arthur. 'We have to help him, he's hurt!'

'Shh...' Arthur pulled Merlin to his chest again, he wasn't going to let Merlin go out there again, he had almost lost him. Even though Merlin was acting all brave, he knew that his lover was scared, he could feel him shiver against his chest, while he tried to hold down his sobs. 'I want you to get out of here before I go and help the others.'

'Arthur, I-.'

'Merlin!' He interrupted with a stern voice.

Merlin looked at him with begging eyes. 'I don't want to see anyone die because of me, maybe... maybe I can heal him, or-.'

'You know that you can't use your magic!' Arthur said as he looked the other deep in the eyes. 'Please I need you to be safe.'

Merlin looked back with troubled eyes, but as he opened his mouth they could hear a loud shout run through the camp, both stiffening and Arthur pulled him even closer. 'Percival.' The raven whispered.

They glanced quickly at each other before they took off, he held Merlin by the hand, forcing his lover to stay behind him. Quickly the battlefield came back into view and he could feel Merlin stiffen slightly behind him.

The knights were still fighting with Jarl's men even though most of the evil sorcerers had been taken out, but what got most attention were Percival and Gwaine. The large knight held the still form of his husband protectively in his arms, while blood ran out of a small gash in his side.

Jarl on the other hand looked less undamaged, he had a long cut in his left arm and he was clearly stabbed in the leg. The man was hissing and glaring at the knight. '... You fool, you have damned the both of you to dead!' He growled.

It was then that his eyes turned an ugly golden, almost a muddy brown, his hand outstretched, ready to strike both knights down. Arthur didn't hesitate and released Merlin's hand, shooting forward with his sword held in front of him, ready to pierce through Jarl's body.

He wasn't sure if it was the man's magic or just pure luck, but Jarl's spun around, barely missing Arthur's sword. But he wasn't prepared for the next slash as Arthur's hand moved upwards. Excalibur cut through Jarl's face, cutting right through the man's left eye.

Jarl yelled in pain, his hand covering his bleeding eye as his other just glared at Arthur. That one eye held pure anger, pure hatred and it was clear that Arthur was the person Jarl wanted to see dead. 'You!' He hissed through his tears. 'You are a dead man!' His eyes glowing gold.

Arthur was thrown through the air, his back slamming into a barrel, the air forced out of his lungs. Somewhere he could hear Merlin scream in fear before he felt gentle hands reach for him.

The first thing he saw were Merlin's sky blue eyes when he opened his eyes, he could feel the pain in his back, but he quickly realised that he hadn't broken anything and with a deep groan he pushed himself up, helped by Merlin who was panicky looking at him.

Jarl just laughed wickedly at him as he limped forward, it was clear that he had gone mad. Arthur pulled Merlin behind his back again as he slowly sank through his knees, reaching for his sword.

It was then that he saw those eyes turn that sick colour again, but he wasn't going to allow him to use his magic again. Arthur shot forward, his eyes blazing fire as he plunged Excalibur into Jarl's stomach. He saw those dirty eyes fill themselves with pain, widen as he sank down to the ground.

Arthur pulled Excalibur out, not caring to look another moment at Jarl as he turned back to Merlin. His eyes quickly shot towards his knights, seeing that they too were winning... They succeeded, they won. He gently smiled at Merlin who just looked startled, his lover was finally safe.

But it was then that Merlin's eyes widened in fear and he yelled a warning. Arthur immediately snapped around, his eyes searching for the danger, but he could only see a blur of grey before everything around him turned the most beautiful golden.

X

Merlin gasped in shock as Arthur plunged his sword into Jarl. It was a sickening sound, but somehow he was glad he heard it. Jarl was a terrible man, a broken man that probably could never be fixed. It was as if a whole weight was lifted off his shoulders, he knew that with the dead of Jarl they would win, then they could give Gwaine the help he needed... If he was still alive. His heart clenched together in pain at the thought alone. Gwaine couldn't be dead... he couldn't have been the case of his friend's dead.

He looked back at Arthur and the blond gave him a soft smile, telling him that everything would be alright.

But then his eyes widened in pure terror as he saw the movement behind his husband. Jarl pulled himself up on his elbows, his the colour of his only visuble turned almost pitch black as he reached for his pocket, pulling out a small knife. Jarl moved his hand forward, throwing the knife at Arthur's back.

A warning cry left his lips, but he knew that Arthur could never react in time. 'No!' The word left his lips as his hands shot forward. He couldn't let Arthur die, he couldn't let Arthur's dead be his fault, he just... he just couldn't.

He threw his hands forward, feeling how his magic spread through him, out of him as it shot to Arthur, embedding his lover in a bright pure light, a shield. The knife never broke through, it just fell harmless to the ground.

A sigh of pure relief left his lips, Arthur was safe... It was then that darkness took over.

X

_**So... how many people want to kill me at the moment? I gave you all another cliffhanger and even one as worse as this. So what will happen with Merlin and will Gwaine be alright? Yeah, I know that I'm an evil person. Oh well... please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. **_


	18. Home

_**A/N: Uhmm... No, I'm not dead or anything, just really tired and busy. I just started college and it has been so busy and I still have to work so between school, work and homework I have little time to write. Still I will never abandon a fanfic and I will definitely try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Reviews help me write :P. But to come back to the story. Are you guys curious about what will happen, what happens to Merlin and to Gwaine? After this chapter I will probably skip quickly through the weeks. So please enjoy and tell me what you think. **_

X

Merlin slowly opened his eyes as he felt the warmth of the sun upon his skin, it was warm and gentle, it was also then that he felt the softness underneath him. He frowned for a moment, how did he get back in his and Arthur's bed...

His eyes snapped completely open as his memories started to return, forcing himself up to look around, searching for Jarl. But the man wasn't there and he gentlly wrapped his arms around his stomach, feeling the ever growing bump beneath his fingers. He released a relieved breath as a tear rolled over his cheek, his babies were safe.

It was then that the last part of it returned, Jarl had tried to kill Arthur! He immediately threw the covers away, making his way to his feet. He felt dizzy for a moment, but tried to ignore it and forced himself forwards.

They had changed his cloths to a simple pair of breeches and one of Arthur's shirts, - which were beginning to become rather tight-. He didn't gave it much thought as he slowly walked to the window, his hand placed on his stomach. It was clear that it was early, only a few of the citizens were out on the streets, servants hurrying as they made their way towards the castle.

He snapped around as he suddenly heard the door, his eyes searching for the person and he couldn't help, but let a relieve smile cross his face.

Arthur's own eyes shifted to the bed, the chock clearly visible in his eyes as he didn't saw his lover lying in bed, he turned to search the room and his eyes eventually fell on Merlin. 'Merlin!' He almost flew the distance between them and pulled Merlin in a warm hug, still making sure to not squeeze his belly too much.

Merlin smiled softly as he leaned into Arthur's chest, wanting to fell that warmth against him. 'W-what happened?' He whispered against the blond, he had no idea what happened after he blacked out, did- His eyes grew wide as he remembered Gwaine. 'How is Gwaine?' Arthur pulled slightly back and Merlin felt his heart sink as he saw the other's eyes. 'W-what...'

The king let out a soft sigh before he lifted Merlin up and walked back to the bed, carefully placing him back on the bed before he sat down next to him. 'Do you know how you blacked out after... after you used your magic to safe me?' The raven nodded with fear in his mind. 'After you saved me I rushed to get you back to Camelot fearing that something was wrong with you, the others came after us, Gwaine with Percival... Gwaine is in a rather rough shape... Gaius doesn't know if he will make it.' The last words Arthur almost whispered.

Merlin let out a hurt filled cry as he felt tears run over his cheeks. 'I-it's all my fault...'

Arthur pulled him gently to his chest. 'Shh... It will all be alright, I promise you.'

But Merlin knew better, he knew that it was likely that Gwaine would... would... It was even difficult to think about.

They slowly sank down on the bed, Merlin crying out his eyes as he drifted off. The last thing he felt was Arthur's warm arms around him.

X

Arthur carefully pulled away as he was sure that Merlin was fast asleep. The cushions were stained with his lover's tears and Merlin's eyes were red from all the crying, but he knew that he had to get it out. He gently caressed Merlin's cheek before he stood up.

He knew that what he had said earlier was a lie, Gwaine was in a very bad shape and it was very likely that he would die, even with the aid of Iseldir. It was heartbreaking to think so, and it was probably even worse for Percival. The knight had never left his husband's side, he also hadn't said a word, his eyes were only settled on Gwaine, but at the same time Arthur could see the fury in the other's eyes. He didn't even want to know what Percival would do if Gwaine died.

He silently walked towards his desk, knowing that he had a lot of paperwork to work on, but his mind was still with Merlin. His lover had slept for more than a day before he woke up and now he was again asleep, at least he was safe, his lover was safe.

His thoughts shifted back to his conversation with Iseldir. The druid had controlled Merlin when he was still asleep. He had feared for both Merlin and his babies and according to Iseldir they would be fine, even though Merlin had gotten a rather big hit from the use of his magic. Iseldir had even said that Merlin had to stay in bed for the rest of his pregnancy, something that Arthur knew his raven would hate.

It was at least an hour later when there was a soft knocking on the door and Arthur hurried over to open, his eyes glancing at Merlin to see if the other had woken, which wasn't the case.

'Iseldir.' He said as he saw who was behind the door.

The druid nodded as he stepped into the room, his eyes immediately shifting to Merlin. 'How is he?'

'He woke up earlier, but he fell asleep again after I told him about Gwaine.'

Iseldir nodded sadly. 'I just came from him, he's getting worse, but there's still hope, he's a strong man.'

'Let's hope so.' Arthur whispered as he followed Iseldir towards Merlin.

Iseldir stared for a moment down on the slender body of the warlock before he turned to Arthur. 'Would you wake him up for me? Normally I would have said that it was wise to let him sleep, but he may panic if I examine him now.'

Arthur nodded as he sank down to the bed, leaning over Merlin as he placed his lips on Merlin's. 'Wake up, my love.' It was rather strange to do this with Iseldir in the room, but he knew that he had to wake Merlin up gently as he didn't know how much in shock the other was.

The raven slowly opened his eyes, which were still red, and stared for a moment confused at him before his eyes shifted to Iseldir. 'Good morning Emrys, please stay down and I will examine you.'

Merlin only nodded and Arthur stood up while Iseldir took his place, slowly lifting up Merlin's shirt. Arthur stared slightly amazed at the pregnant stomach, it had gotten so much bigger since the last time he had seen it... He quickly made a calculation in his head, Merlin had to be 25 weeks along.

He stared intensely as Iseldir touched his lover, he definitely didn't like that, and both Iseldir and Merlin went into some sort of trance. It was a strange thing to see, but he had gotten used to it, not that he liked it.

He had to wait a good ten minutes before they got out of the trance, the druid pulling back. Iseldir shot both of them a reassuring smile. 'It seems that your children are doing fine, but on the other hand is it clear that your body is exhausted, it would be wise to take a lot of rest.' He gave Merlin a stern glance. 'But I would suggest that you stay in bed for the remaining time of your pregnancy.'

Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but Arthur was first. 'He will stay in bed and I will help him.' He said as he glanced sternly at the raven.

The warlock pouted at him, but the energy soon disappeared from his eyes and Merlin's eyes closed themselves. 'M sorry... I will go back to sleep, okay?' He said as he lay down again.

'Just go to sleep.' Arthur whispered softly as he kissed Merlin's forehead, but the raven was already asleep.

They waited for a moment more before Iseldir whispered. 'Than I will take my leave again, I will go and watched over Sir Gwaine again...' He stopped for a moment before he added. 'Even though I have said that Emrys has to stay in his room, I think that it's wise to let him say goodbye before...'

Arthur turned back to Merlin. 'Yes, that would be a good idea.'

X

Merlin was shuffling nervously after Arthur, they had just finished their diner and he was finally allowed to go and see Gwaine, but at the same time was he scared, he didn't know what to think. Gwaine was probably dying and it was all his fault, he was the one to blame.

He pulled his cloak tighter around him, it was meant to hide his large bump as they made their short journey to the chambers that Percival and Gwaine shared.

Arthur glanced once warmly at him before he turned to the door and knocked. He opened the door and Merlin followed him inside. Merlin glanced past Arthur and he felt his heart immediately sink. Percival looked horrible, it was heartbreaking.

After that his eyes shifted to Gwaine, the man lay unmoving onto the bed, his skin was pale and it just looked unnaturally.

Merlin sank down next to Gwaine, eyeing him with sadness as he tried to hold down a sob. It was then that he turned to Percival and he threw his arms around the man, but still the man didn't move. 'I'm so sorry.' He whispered.

It was then that Percival looked up, his eyes looking tiredly at the warlock. 'I... I just don't know what I will do without him.' He threw his arms around the raven.

'He will be alright.' Merlin whispered before he bit his lip and added. 'I'm sorry, it's all my fault.'

He felt how the knight's arms tightened themselves around him. 'It isn't your fault... Yes, I have been angry at you at first, but... but I knew that it was his own choice to go after you, he would never have abandoned you.' He felt how the knight's tear stain his shirt and he did the same to Percival. 'Just be there for us.'

'I will always be here for you.' He whispered back.

It was then that he heard a soft groan and both their heads snapped to Gwaine. The brunette was slowly opening his eyes.


	19. A few more weeks

_**Hello my dear readers. So here's the next chapter for this story and I hope you all will enjoy it. And finally I have some smut for all of you, hope that you guys will like it. I also want to add again that I'm not from an English country, so please forgive me for any mistakes I have made, I learned English in school and from the internet. So more I won't say for now, just that I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please leave a review.**_

X

Merlin blinked in surprise as he looked at Gwaine, the knight was softly smiling at them, but at the same time it was clear that he was still in a lot of pain. 'Gwaine.' He whispered to him.

But it was Percival who reacted first. He snapped forwards, carefully laying his arms around the brunette as he brushed their foreheads togehter. 'Gwaine... my love, my dear love...' It were soft whispers, combined with loud sobs.

'Percy...' Gwaine's voice was sore and small, but it was more than they had expected. The knight blinked for a moment, clearly trying to clear his head before his eyes searched the room. 'M-Merlin... you al-right?'

He quickly leaned forwards. 'I'm doing great, thank you for protecting me.' He said with a soft smile.

X

Week 30

Merlin lay silently in bed, his eyes were only partly open as his gaze was rested on Arthur,- he looked so handsome in the light of the moon-, the man was scribbling on some important documents, a frown spread over his face as he kept letting out deep sighs.

It has been five weeks since Arthur had rescued him and Gwaine was slowly starting to recover. Even after he had woken he had been in a critical condition, but thanks to Iseldir's magic and Gaius' great care he would make a full recovery, even though he is still being annoying about the lack of ale.

Merlin on the other hand has been in relatively good health, he was still feeling sick sometimes, but what was the most irritating thing was that he was so tired. He had been tired ever since Arthur had brought him back to Camelot, he mostly lay on the bed, sleeping or like now just staring off into space. According to Gaius and Iseldir it was a result of the use of his magic, his body was still recovering as at the same time it was feeding the babies.

A low groan left his lips as he shifted slightly, he may be tired, but at the same time was he so bored... and he definitely didn't like to be bored. Arthur's eyes shifted for a moment to him, before turning back to his notes.

He felt a growl in the back of his throat, why didn't Arthur give him any attention? Wasn't he more important than those stupid documents? 'Arthur, I'm bored!'

The king didn't look up as he responded. 'Then just go to sleep.'

'I'm not tired.' He tried, even though it was a lie, he was always tired.

'Don't be so stubborn Merlin.'

A pout spread over his lips as he pushed himself up, glaring at Arthur, who was still ignoring him before he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

And now Arthur was paying attention to him, shooting upwards as he stared wide eyed at him, Arthur barely allowed him to stand up, let alone walk. 'Merlin, get back down!' He ordered him.

'No!' He answered as he stood up, ignoring his headache and aching back, his hands resting proudly on his large belly.

Arthur didn't hesitate a moment as he stepped forwards and took the raven in his arms, gently placing him back down on the bed. The blond quickly leaned down over the warlock, pinning his hand down above his head.

Merlin licked his lips, he definitely liked this position. He quickly leaned upwards, pressing his lips hardly on his husband's. 'Arthur, I want you.' He breathed out. He definitely felt horny and Arthur hadn't been willing to do it with him ever since they came back. Okay, for the part of it he had been too tired to do something, but still...

Arthur quickly pulled back. 'We can't.'

The raven looked at him with begging eyes. 'We just have to be careful, but otherwise it will be fine, I promise... and you can't say that you aren't excited.' He said with a chuckle as he felt Arthur's half hard dick against his belly. He definitely felt awake now.

The king bit his lip as he looked down at Merlin, lust clearly spread in his eyes. 'F-fine... but if it gets too much then we will stop.'

Merlin just grinned as he felt how Arthur released his hands and brush them over his shirt, before tugging at it and pulling it over Merlin's head. He shivered slightly as he felt the cold air against his naked skin. 'You undress too!' He growled, wanting to see that perfectly tanned skin, those strong muscles and those powerful arms.

Arthur didn't hesitate to do what he was told, standing up from the bed and throwing off all his cloths, till he stood naked and proudly in front of his lover. The king's cock was now hard and throbbing, pre cum slowly dribbling down. Again Merlin licked his lips, how he wanted it!

He opened his arms as a warm smile was spread over his cheeks. Arthur turned back to him, slowly sinking down in his arms as he placed gentle kisses on the raven's naked skin, sucking for a moment at his nipple, causing Merlin to groan, before he pulled down Merlin's breeches.

Arthur immediately reached for the cupboard, pulling out a bottle of oil, coating his fingers in it before he reached down and brushed twice over Merlin's cock, before he gripped Merlin's legs and pulled them open. He circled his finger once over Merlin's hole before he pushed in, causing the warlock to groan in a mix of pain and pleasure.

'Ye-yeah, that's it!' Merlin moaned as he felt Arthur's finger trust into him.

'Moan for me, baby.' Arthur whispered as he added another finger, making sure he stretched the raven enough, not wanting his lover to be in any pain, even when it was a pleasuring pain.

'Fuck me!' Merlin ordered.

Arthur leaned down, placing gentle kisses on his lips. 'Not yet, you're not ready yet.' Immediately he added another finger, pounding in him with three fingers, aiming for that one spot inside of Merlin.

The pace of Merlin's moans increased, his mind going completely white, his thoughts taken over by pure pleasure, but the pleasure was gone to soon. Arthur pulled out, leaving Merlin feeling completely empty.

Arthur grabbed his own cock, lubricating it with the remaining oil, but he didn't lean towards Merlin, he hesitated as his eyes locked themselves with the warlock's. 'You sure about this, I... I don't want you to be hurt.'

'Just do me!' Merlin growled as he wrapped his arms around his husband.

'Okay, but we will take it slowly.' Arthur whispered as he pulled Merlin back up in a sitting position, with that large stomach they couldn't do it the 'normal' way. 'Just ride me, I will help you baby.'

Merlin just groaned as he half climbed, half was tilted onto Arthur's lap, one leg on each side. Another groan left his lips as he felt Arthur's hard cock against his entrance. 'D-do it.. now.'

Arthur pushed in as he pulled Merlin down, the raven's breath hitched as he felt the pressure inside of him, that warm cock pulsing in his tight hole. Both moaned deeply as Arthur was fully sheeted inside of him, the pain was still there, but it was slowly turning into a feeling of pure pleasure. Merlin quickly lay his hands on his husband's shoulders to steady himself as Arthur's hands lay on his hips. It was then that Arthur and he started to move, Arthur guiding him with his hands on his hips.

The thrusts were slow, but at the same time it was overwhelming, his large stomach pressed against Arthur's chest, his lover's cock brushing against his prostate over and over again with each thrust. He could hear Arthur's moans every time he trusted in, he could feel that the blond was close, the same as he was.

Arthur's pace increased and all Merlin could do was follow, push down as Arthur pulled out, his own breath was going fast, he was there, he was almost there. Two more thrusts was all he needed, Arthur's member pressed against his prostate as he came, emptying his seed onto both their stomachs.

Immediately he felt how sleep took over his mind, the energy leaving his body, but he had to stay awake, he wanted Arthur to finish too.

Luckily Arthur wasn't far of, his thrusts increased, till he completely stopped, fully inside of Merlin as he arched his back, shooting his seed into his lover.

Both of them breathed deeply in before Arthur slowly lay Merlin back down onto the bed before pulling out. Merlin groaned softly as his lover pulled out, feeling empty again and he closed his eyes, barely feeling how Arthur wrapped his arms around him before he fell asleep.

X

Week 35

Merlin lay silently onto the bed as he watched his friends next to him. Arthur and Gwaine were arguing again and definitely making too much noise, but it was nice to have his friends around him.

Gwaine was doing rather great, he could do almost everything, he even went to practice sword fighting the day before. Still Percival had been rather protective of his husband, never leaving his side, never allowing Gwaine to leave his side.

Gwen and the other knights were just silently watching the two arguing men, sometimes laughing when one of them said something stupid. Gwen was slowly brushing his hair and he liked it, he loved her gentle touch. He hadn't been able to get out of bed for a good two weeks now so they all came to visit him, even when these visits were rather tiring for him.

At the same time did he long for his mother, knowing that she would come to the castle in week time, how he longed to see her again.

He breathed once deeply in as he felt his eyes starting to close. It was also something that Gwen noticed and see asked. 'Are you tired, do you want us to leave?'

Immediately all of them looked at him and he slowly nodded. 'Yeah... I'm rather sleepy.'

She laughed softly at him. 'Then go to sleep, I also have to go back to my little Elisa.' Gwen softly kissed him on the head as she stood up and looked at the others. 'We're going.'

Gwaine immediately opened his mouth to go against it, but clenched his teeth together as the others glared at him. They silently left the room, allowing Merlin to get some more sleep.

Arthur closed the door behind him, turning back to his husband and he slowly sat down next to him on the bed, brushing Merlin gently over the cheek. 'Go get some sleep.'

'Yeah..' He whispered before he opened his eyes again and looked up at Arthur. 'How is the baby room coming along?' He asked nervously. He hadn't been able to see the room, but the others had told him that it looked good, that Arthur was doing a great job. The room was even on the other side of the hallway, close by so that they didn't had to walk far to see their children.

'I promise you, it will be perfect.'

'Good.' He whispered as he closed his eyes again, slowly letting sleep take over.

It couldn't have been long before he woke up again, a stabbing pain pulsing through his body, it wasn't that strong, but enough to make his breath hitch. He blinked for a moment as he opened his eyes, he could see the moon shine through the window and he couldn't help, but frown softly as he turned around.

His eyes fell on the sleeping Arthur next to him and he smiled, he loved to see that sleeping face, at least now he was quiet.

He lay awake for a moment more before he felt another painful pulse rush through his body and it was then that he realised what was happening. _Contractions. _

It couldn't be, he was too early!

His hands desperately reached out to Arthur, shaking him awake with as much power as he possible had. Arthur almost shot up, staring nervously around before his eyes rested themselves on Merlin. He tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes as he asked. 'What?'

'... Arthur, the babies!' He said panicky, his hands shooting out to his stomach. 'It's time!'

Arthur gapped at him for a moment. 'But it's too early!'

'I know, but I can't stop these kids from wanting to come out!' He had barely spoken those words as he felt another pulse and he gasped in surprise.

Arthur almost jumped out of bed as he rushed to the door, ordering a servant to get Gaius and Iseldir before he turned back to Merlin, worry spread over his face.

X

_**So Merlin is too early and what will happen next, will the babies be alright and will Merlin be alright? Guess you just have to find that one out yourself in the next chapter... Mwhahaha... You know what, I will make a deal, if I get at least ten reviews then the next chapter will be up tomorrow. Sounds fair right? So hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review behind.**_


	20. New lifes

_**Faints! Oh god people, so many reviews. I have never, ever in my life gotten so many! Thanks for all of you, they definitely gave me a boost and caused me almost too faint in class today. Just incredible people! You made my day. And as I promised, here's the next chapter and a lot will happen in this chapter. Yeah for babies. And please forgive me if there are any mistakes in the birth and all, I have never been pregnant before so I just have to do with researching it. So please enjoy and tell me what you thought of it.**_

X

Merlin felt his whole body tense as another contraction ran through his body. It was a strange feeling, but he knew they would get stronger, or at least that was what Gwen told him. He would probably be put to sleep before they became too strong, Iseldir and Gaius had to do a caesarian section on him... and it scared him.

He was currently curled up against Arthur's chest, his husband slowly brushing through his hair. They were waiting for Iseldir and Gaius to arrive, knowing they could come barging in any moment now.

He felt a tear roll over his cheek, he was so scared. 'It's going to be okay.' Arthur whispered to him as he felt the fear in his lover's body.

'Yeah... yes, I know it's going to be alright, it just... They're too early, Arthur!'

Arthur pulled him closer to himself. 'Yes, but you know what Gaius said, there's a big chance they will live when they're born this early.'

'But it isn't hundred percent certain.'

The king clenched his teeth together, but didn't immediately answer. 'It's going to be fine, I promise you that.' They kissed each other gently on the lips as Arthur brushed his other hand over Merlin's belly. Merlin leaned into the touch, he may be scared, but at the same time it felt good to know that he would be able to hold his babies soon.

'...My mom isn't even here.' He whispered, he had wanted his mother next to him so badly, but she could never reach them in time.

'I know Merlin, but she will be there with you in your heart.'

It was then that the door flew open and Merlin clenched his hands tightly around Arthur's shirt, but as soon as he had tightened up he also relaxed. It was Gaius who was standing slightly panting in the door opening, his eyes fixated on Merlin before Gaius forced himself to soften those startled eyes.

'Ah Merlin, I got the message.' He said as he walked towards them, sitting down on the chair next to the bed. 'Are you sure that these are real contractions?'

Arthur glared at him. 'How can you say that these aren't the real ones, do you think Merlin's lying?'

'Arthur, calm down.' Merlin snapped before anyone could respond, he couldn't take Arthur's screaming at this moment. He took a deep breath as he turned back to Gaius. 'Yes, I think so.'

Gaius nodded slowly. 'I understand, but first we have make sure that it are the real contractions.'

'What can we do to know?' Arthur asked.

'Just wait and see if they remain and if they increase. I don't want to get the babies out if they can stay inside longer.'

Merlin sighed, but nodded. 'I already thought that you would say that, I guess we just have to wait and see w-.' He couldn't finish his words as he felt another contraction pulse through his body, instead he hissed out his words.

Arthur turned startled to him, grabbing his hands. At the same time Gaius was starting to count.

He eventually breathed deeply out as he felt as he felt the contraction end and he sank back down in Arthur's arms, they definitely were getting stronger. Gaius also nodded understandably. 'It was long enough, it probably is a real one.'

It was then that Iseldir came in, his eyes settled on Merlin as he pulled a chair with him. 'How is it going?'

Gaius looked at the druid as he answered. 'It seems to be the real ones, but I want to sit it out for a while longer, to make sure.'

Iseldir nodded. 'That sounds like a good plan.' He turned back to Merlin. 'Emrys, everything will be alright, just take your time and rest.' Merlin only nodded in reaction as he felt another wave of pain rush through his body, it was going to be a long night.

X

Arthur stared nervously down at Merlin as he saw how his lover had another contraction, he was so clearly in pain. He brushed gently over Merlin's cheek, hoping that it would calm his lover down somewhat. He locked eyes with Lancelot for a moment and the other just shook his head, telling him he could do nothing more at the moment.

The others had also come to see Merlin, wanting to wish him good luck and of course just to see him before he gave birth.

It was then that Gaius cleared his throat, a bottle with a dark blue liquid tightly held in his hands. 'It's time.' He just simply said as he eyed Gwen and the knights.

They knew what it meant, they had to leave for Gaius and Iseldir were going to do the caesarian section on Merlin. They quickly said their goodbyes before leaving the room, Gwaine was the last one to leave, holding onto the door as he shot a worried glance at Merlin. The knight then looked at Arthur, the king only nodded in return, knowing that the both of them could do nothing for Merlin now. Gwaine gave him a sad nod in return as he closed the door.

Arthur returned to watching Merlin, making sure to hold him gently in his arms as Gaius and Iseldir took place at both his sides, they had traded Arthur's and Merlin's large bed for a smaller one, so both druid and physician could work on either side of Merlin.

Gaius sighed deeply as he looked with fatherly eyes at his ward. 'You need to drink this.' He simply said as he placed the bottle against the raven's lips. Merlin didn't hesitate to drink the fluid, knowing it would allow him to escape from the pain.

Arthur just stared nervously at the potion, he knew he could trust both Gaius and Iseldir and he knew what the potion would do, but still... he feared for the man he loved.

The potion would bring Merlin in a deep sleep, to a state that he wouldn't feel the pain of the operation anymore and afterwards it would just take a few hours for him to wake up, it was the best way to do it.

Merlin looked up at him, a small smile spread over his lips as he whispered. 'Will you be here when I wake up?'

Arthur placed a gentle kiss on his lips. 'Of course, I promise you that I will be there when you wake up, together with our children.' He whispered warmly back before he kissed the warlock again.

They just simply stared at each other before Merlin's eyelids slowly began to drop and it wasn't long before he was fast asleep. It was almost a scary sight, if you couldn't see his chest rising then you would think he was dead...

'Arthur.' His name was spoken to him as Gaius lay his hand on the king's shoulder. 'You should leave too.' He didn't want to leave, but... he knew he couldn't take seeing them _cut_ into Merlin.

'My lord, I promise you that we will take great care of Emrys.' Iseldir added as he saw the hesitation in the blond's eyes.

Arthur just nodded, knowing that he wasn't able to speak, instead he just kissed Merlin's temple. It was hard to leave and even harder to close that door behind him, but he did it and immediately he felt Gwen's reassuring arms around him. He dropped his head against her shoulder, he should be strong for Merlin, but at the same time was he scared and he couldn't stop the big teardrops from staining his friend's dress.

They waited in the hallway for a long time, it felt like days, even though Arthur knew that couldn't be the case...

The knights tried to talk to him, but he didn't answer them, just to worried about his lover and his babies, how he so desperately wanted to hold those new lives in his arms... still that same thought also scared him, what if he was a bad father, just like his own?...

_No_, no, he shouldn't think like that, he had Merlin with him to correct him if he did things wrong, Merlin would know what to do...

His head snapped up as he heard the door open and a rather tired looking Gaius stood on the other side, a gentle smile spread over his lips as he looked at Arthur. 'Congratulations, you're the father of two healthy boys.'

Arthur just gapped in reaction, a tear slowly rolling down over his cheek. He... he had two sons... Oh, god... He was a father.

He stared startled at Gaius, unable to move and Gwaine gave him a little push, shoving him towards Gaius. He gulped once before he followed the physician back in the room, he immediately stiffened.

... The blood... Oh god... His just stared in pure horror at the blooded sheets, which they had tried to quickly change and hide, but still he saw the blood, Merlin wasn't supposed to bleed. A broken sob left his lips as he froze, fear taking over his mind.

Gaius who saw what was happening, quickly hurried back to him. 'Merlin is doing fine, the blood is only normal, he will wake up in a few hours.'

Arthur just nodded with wide eyes as he was pulled further by Gaius, his eyes shifted for a moment and they settled themselves onto a cradle. His breath hitched in his throat as he walked further, eyes widening as he saw the two new lives lying there, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Iseldir stood leaned over them, whispering soft words as his eyes turned golden. He knew it was to protect his children, but he just wanted to rip the druid away from them.

It was that moment that Iseldir decided to look up, a warm smile spread over his lips as looked at Arthur. 'Do you want to hold them?'

'W-what... no, I can't.' He breathed out.

Gaius next to him chuckled. 'Of course you can.' He said with a smile as he pushed Arthur down in the chair next to the cradle. 'It are twin boys, but it will be clear to see who is who.' The physician said as Arthur looked into the cradle.

And he could only agree. One of them had his own blond hair colour and was slightly bigger than the other. The smaller one had pitch black hair, the same as Merlin's. Gaius slowly reached down to lift the blond haired baby out of the crib, carefully handing him to Arthur.

The king looked slightly panicked down at his son, fearing he would harm the child.

'He's the oldest one.'

Arthur just smiled down at the child, he was sleeping peacefully in his arms. It was just enchanting.

Gaius then switched the first baby with the dark haired one. Arthur sighed softly as he looked at his youngest son, just as beautiful as the first one.

It was then that the baby opened his eyes and Arthur could see his own blue eyes staring up at him, he had been expecting to see Merlin's, but... but they were like his own. It was then that that blue turned into a bright golden and Arthur could feel an energy wave rush over him before it ended and those golden eyes turned back to blue.

He blinked for a moment more as the baby went back to sleep. He looked up at Gaius. 'The baby has magic.' He breathed out, as if he didn't believe his own words.

Both older men turned to him and it was eventually Iseldir that softly chuckled. 'We shouldn't be surprised, he's a son of Emrys after all.'

'You're right, Hunith told me that Merlin had used magic ever since he was born, it isn't strange that his son is the same.' Gaius said before he took the baby back from Arthur and placed him into the crib. 'Did you have names already or do you want to wait till Merlin wakes up?'

Arthur shook his head. 'We already have names for them and... he told me to tell them their names when I saw them, they need to know their own names.' The last he said with a soft smile on his lips remembering his husband's words.

His softly looked down at both his sons and he couldn't help but feel pride rise is his heart. He first brushed his thumb over the blond haired boy's cheek. 'Your name will be Kay.' He smiled softly and turned to his second son, also brushing his cheek. 'And your name is Will.'

It wasn't long before the others also came to greet there new family members, there were a lot of warm words to him and his sons, but eventually he just turned back to sit down by Merlin, slowly brushing through his black hair. 'Our sons are beautiful... thank you.'

X

The children were several hours old and Gaius was teaching him how to feed the babies, it was a scary job, but one he definitely enjoyed.

He didn't even notice the worried glances that Iseldir and Gaius gave each other, or how they kept looking at Merlin's body.

Eventually Arthur lay Kay down in the crib after feeding him and tucked them in as Gaius had taught him.

It was then that Gaius pulled him softly to the side and for the first time he noticed that worried expression... immediately his eyes shot to Merlin as he heard Gaius' words. 'Merlin should have been awake by now.'

X

_**Gasps! Hides under her bed... Uhh... so the excitement hasn't stopped yet. What will happen to Merlin and... am I really evil enough to kill him? You guys just have to wait and see.**_

_**Oh and do you love the babies, because I do! Sorry for everyone that voted boy and girl, but I just knew that I wanted to do at least one boy and my original plan was also twin boys, I have been thinking and thinking, but eventually just decided on two boys. And the names, Will of course to Merlin's dead friend and Kay because I did some research and I came across that name, but I definitely are not going the use the personality that belongs to that name. **_

_**Oh and again, the more reviews the quicker I write, so give me at least another ten and I may be able to put the next chapter up tomorrow or Wednesday. **_


	21. Generations

_**Hello everyone! So the next chapter for this story. I wanted to get it up last Wednesday, but it has been way to busy. I will try to get the next chapter up this weekend as I don't know if the next one I will be able to get to you guys next week, school and work are so busy. I also have to work tomorrow... I should already have been in bed, but I just wanted to give you all this chapter. Also forgive me as this isn't my best chapter.**_

_**So what will happen to Merlin? Will I be so evil to kill him? Mwhahaha...**_

_**So please enjoy and tell me what you think of it. Reviews definitely make me write quicker!**_

X

It was cold and dark as he woke up, or... maybe he hadn't woken up, he wasn't sure. This place, this darkness felt both wrong and good at the same time, still he didn't want to be here. He blinked a few times with his eyes, trying to clear them, but it stayed the same, it was pitch black.

He slowly came to his feet, unsteady standing up as he tried to keep his balance, why was he so tired?

He frowned as he tried to remember what had happened before he came... here. Shouldn't he be in more panic, strangely he wasn't, he didn't even know why he wasn't scared. The last thing he remembered was trying to go to sleep... no, the last he remembered were the... contractions.

He felt how his eyes grew wide, he had contractions, the babies! He reached for his stomach, feeling his flat belly beneath his skin, his children were gone.

But why was he here? Had something gone wrong, or was this just some side effect from the potion that Gaius had given him, he hoped that it was the last.

_'Merlin.'_

His name echoed through the air and he looked around, but he wasn't able to find out where his name came from.

It was then that a bright light emerged from the darkness. Merlin just stared as the light came towards him. He wasn't scared, the light just felt gentle and pure, he knew that it wasn't going to harm him.

The light stopped just a meter in front of him before it began to get shape, creating a female figure. Gentle and warm blue eyes stared down at him, a hint of joy spread in them as a wide smile was spread over her lips. It didn't take him long before he recognized her and he breathed out her name.

'Ygraine.'

The former queen nodded at him. 'Hello Merlin.' She said as she stepped forwards, her hands reaching for him before she pulled him in a tight hug. He gasped startled as he felt how his body was pressed against her own. 'Thank you.'

She released him and he stumbled slightly back, but she never lost skin contact with him, always touching his shoulder. 'Why do you thank me?'

She chuckled softly. 'I thank you for all you have done for my son, I know how happy you have made him.' She slowly brushed her thumb over his skin. 'And I thank you that you have given him two beautiful sons.'

He gasped. 'They are boys?' He could feel tears of joys spring to his eyes, he had two sons, his children were alive.

She nodded enthusiastically. 'Yes and they're beautiful, thank you for giving me two grandchildren.' It was then that she turned her head to the side, a frown spreading over her lips as she looked at something. He glanced to where she was looking, there was nothing. 'Ygr-.'

He wasn't able to finish his words as she snapped back, regret spread in her eyes. 'I have to go.' He could hear the pain in her voice, it was clear that she didn't want to go. 'Thank you for being the greatest person in my son's life, I owe you so much... we owe you so much.'

We? He blinked for a moment before she smiled and looked behind her, there was a dim light in the distance. 'Both I and Uther thank you, he also wants to apologize and tell you that he accepts you.'

That light was Uther, he had always feared the man, feared what he would say if he had been still alive when they became a couple. Still to hear those words, that acceptance, it was good, yet at the same time he knew that Arthur would be even more relieved if he would hear it. 'Thank you.' He mouthed to the light.

He turned back to Ygraine, her light was slowly fading away. 'Goodbye, Merlin. Tell Arthur that I love him.'

'I will, I promise.' He answered as she started to fade even further and her eyes shined bright as she faded away into the darkness.

He was alone again.

X

Arthur didn't smile, he didn't say a word as they stood on top of the stage, both his sons in his arms as the citizens watched them.

Gwen and the knights were looking worriedly at him and the people were completely silent. On one hand they were filled with pure joy as they heard of Camelot's new heirs, but they could also see the sadness that their king emitted and the absence of his husband.

Sir Leon spoke for the king, he didn't say much. He just told the people about the children, telling them that they were the sons of both the king and his court warlock, a pregnancy created with the help of magic. The people accepted it rather easily, most of them caring for Merlin, as he was once one of them, a kind and gentle man.

The people feasted, celebrated the arrival of their new princes, but the feast was small as they all feared for Merlin's fate.

None of the knights feasted with them, not even Sir Gwaine.

X

Ygraine had barely left him or he felt the coldness return, the darkness growing even stronger around him, almost as if it was pulling him further in.

He wandered, not knowing where to walk too, he wasn't even able to see where his feet were taking him.

It was then that he heard his name again. _'Merlin.'_ He knew that voice, he had heard it before, but from who?

His steps grew quicker, he started to run towards the voice, not wanting to be alone in the darkness anymore.

It felt like he was running for hours when he could make out a small light in the distance, quickly growing as he run towards it, but his pace slowed as he felt shock run through his body.

The other was smiling broadly as Merlin stopped in front of him, he opened his arms as he wanted to embrace the warlock. 'It's good to see you again, my friend.'

'Will.' He breathed out as he sank into his friend's arms. Will closed his arms around Merlin, slowly rubbing his back in a brotherly manner. Merlin felt a sob in the back of his throat as he clenched his fists into his friend's shirt. 'I'm so sorry.'

Will gave him a soft smile in return. 'It was my own choice. I know how important Arthur is for you and you know that I would have gladly given my life for you.'

'Still you shouldn't have had to die, I should have protected you.'

'I was meant to die that day, I know that.' A laugh left his lips. 'But we shouldn't live in the past, we should live in the here and now.' He clapped Merlin on his back. 'I feel rather honored to know that you have named your son after me.'

Merlin smiled back at him through his sobs. 'So... so Arthur gave them their names.' Will nodded. 'My little Kay and Will.' He breathed out. 'I want to see them.'

He had barely spoken those words as a rush of sadness spread over Will's face, which he quickly covered by another smile. 'I'm not the only one that's here to see you.'

Merlin looked over Will's shoulder, seeing how a bright light came closer towards them. 'Who is it?'

'You will see.' The brunette replied as he released Merlin, both turning to the nearing light.

The light slowly came closer, taking shape and Merlin couldn't help, but feel his eyes grow.

'Hello Merlin.'

'Father.' He breathed out.

X

Arthur sat in the chair next to the crib, silently watching his two boys. Will was fast asleep, but Kay was wide awake, staring with his blue eyes at his father, completely silent as Arthur brushed his thumb over his small cheek.

Kay's eyes were almost enchanting, the same deep blue colour as Merlin's, even holding the same kindness in them as Merlin had.

Arthur had been rushing between the who chambers, he wanted to be there for Merlin, but at the same time he did want to be there for their boys. Luckily he knew that Gaius was currently watching over Merlin.

Even though Kay and Will were born too early they were still really healthy, only a bit small, but that wasn't strange according to the physician. They were currently one and a half days old, but already it was clear that they had two totally different personalities.

Will was definitely the most demanding one, crying loudly when he needed something, - also when he didn't need anything-, and moving a lot. Kay on the other hand was the silent one, only crying when he was hungry and further he was just staring at you with his bright blue eyes.

It was then that the door was opened and Iseldir came in, looking at him for a moment before he walked up to them. 'I will watch over them, you can go visit Merlin.' Arthur bit his lip as he looked at his kids and the druid added. 'I just want to take a look at them, making sure that they are still healthy, your place is at E-Merlin's side now.' It was clear that saying Merlin's real name was difficult for Iseldir.

Arthur didn't had the strength to complain, he just nodded as he stood up, looking once more at his boys before walking to the door on the opposite side of the hall.

Gaius was leaning over Merlin, slowly brushing through Merlin's hair as he wore a gentle smile over his lips. The physician looked up as he heard Arthur walk in. 'I will leave you two alone.'

'How is he doing?'

Gaius only bit his lip. 'His situation isn't improving, but at the same time, it isn't getting worse.'

Arthur sighed. 'The chance that he will wake up is getting smaller by the hour, isn't it?'

Gaius didn't deny it. 'Yes, but there's still hope, never give up.'

The king didn't answer as he sat down next to Merlin, taking the raven's hand in his own as Gaius walked out of the room. 'They're really good boys, you can be proud of them... I'm also proud of you, I can't believe that you gave me this incredible gift.' He rested his head on Merlin's chest. 'Please, wake up.' He said with a broken sob.

But he didn't get an answer.


	22. A Father

_**Another chapter for all my amazing followers (and favorites and reviewers). And this one is rather long, a lot longer than most chapters so please enjoy it. More in the ending note, so for now, please enjoy and tell me what you thought of it!**_

X

Merlin stared with shocked eyes at the man in front of him, a warm smile spread over Will's lips next to him. He felt how joy rose in his heart as tears jumped to his eyes. 'Father!' He screamed again as he almost jumped in his father's arms.

Balinor chuckled softly as he embraced his son. 'It's good to see you again, Merlin.' His voice was soft and gentle, and what he later realised, it was fatherly.

He pushed slightly back, eyeing his father before he turned back to look at Will. 'Am I  
dead?' The two other men stiffened slightly, looking at each other before Balinor let out a deep sigh... It definitely wasn't reassuring. 'I am dead, aren't I?' His voice was calm, but his mind screamed.

_Oh god_, oh god! He couldn't be dead, not now, not when he hadn't seen his children!

Tears jumped to his eyes, he didn't want to die yet! He felt Will's reassuring arms around him, trying to calm him down. He leaned into his friend's arms, searching for the familiar warmth he knew from his youth.

It was his father who answered. 'You aren't dead... yet...' The last word he said with slight hesitation. 'We're currently at the place between life and dead, you can still go both ways.'

He blinked at his father. 'S-so I can go back home? Which way do I have to go?'

Balinor shook his head. 'That's not for me to say, I don't even know which way it would be, you have to figure that out yourself.' He took his son back in his arms. 'Things will just happen as they happen.'

X

Arthur's head snapped upwards as he heard Gwaine's way to feminine scream. His eyes widened in shock, Gwaine was with his babies, without a moment of hesitation he jumped up, rushing away from Merlin's side towards his children.

But he stopped as he stood in the door opening, staring slightly startled at the scene in front of him, a small smile spread over his lips.

Gwaine was hanging upside down in the room, his hair a bright pink as he was struggling to get back to his feet,- which definitely wasn't happening-. 'Get me down, get me down!'

His eyes shifted to his children and he chuckled as he saw Will's golden eyes. He quickly walked towards the crib, taking Will in his arms and immediately the golden eyes turned back to blue.

Gwaine groaned as his body hit the ground, - his hair was still pink-, and quickly climbed back to his feet.

'What have you done?' He asked his knight as he rocked his baby, his eyes shooting for a moment to Kay, but the other child was still asleep.

'I have done nothing!' Gwaine breathed out as he crossed his arms. '... I just wanted to play with him.'

Arthur smiled softly. 'Apparently he thought that this was playing, he's Merlin's son after all.'

'And he's _your_ son.' The brunette whispered before he threw his arms in the air and stated. 'Fine you can play with them.' Gwaine quickly walked towards the door before he turned back. 'Bye my babies, will play with you later.'

Arthur watched him disappear before he walked towards the chair, slowly rocking Will in his arms as he sat down. Somehow Will had always wanted more attention from him than Kay, the older twin had just been so silent ever since he was born.

'Arthur?'

He looked up as he heard his name and stared at Gwen's soft smile. 'What is it?'

'The council needs you... Don't worry it won't take long.'

He sighed but nodded as he stood up, carefully placing Will back in the crib and he brushed his thumbs over both their cheeks before he walked with Gwen out of the room.

X

Merlin hung in his father's arms, still crying softly as Balinor rubbed his back. It felt save in his father's arms, something he had longed for since he was very little, his wish only to be granted in dead.

'... Please son, you have to stop crying now, there are more important things you have to do, we don't have long.'

'W-what do you mean?' He frowned as he looked from Balinor to Will, both staring with slightly concerned eyes at him.

It was Will who answered. 'Merlin, we can't stay long in this place, we belong in the world of the dead and our time here is limited.'

He felt another tear roll over his cheek, he knew that they were dead, but he hoped that he could at least talk with them a while longer. 'How long?'

'A few minutes.' Balinor whispered and Merlin felt another sob rise in the back of his throat. 'It will be your own choice which way you go, you can go with us or you can go back to Arthur and your children...' Balinor had barely said those words or a smile crossed his lips at only the thought of his grandchildren. 'I must say that they're beautiful, I'm so proud of you.'

'I want to go back to them.' He stated, it was the only thing he knew for certain, they needed him, he needed them.

'Than you just have to follow your heart.' Balinor stated. 'It's your biggest chance of getting home.' A sad smile crossed his lips. 'Can you do one more thing for me? Can you tell your mother that I love her and that I'm sorry for leaving her behind, I tried to do what I thought was best for her.'

'She knows that and I promise you that I will tell her when I get back.'

'Thank you.' A tear rolled over Balinor's cheek. 'Merlin, I love you so much and I'm sorry that I haven't been able to be there for you when you were younger.'

'It's alright.' He breathed out a he tried to give his father a smile. He should be glad that he at least had known his father for that short amount of time and now, that he at least could have talked to him... and to Will. 'Can the two of you forgive me, I was the one that caused both your deaths.'

'Will you just give that a rest already!' His head snapped back to Will, who was glaring at him. 'We died for you, because we love you.' Balinor nodded that he agreed with the other man's words. 'We lo-.' Will's mouth snapped close, his eyes growing with sudden fright.

'What is it?'

Balinor and Will shot each other another glance before his father answered. 'Our time is almost over, we have to leave now.'

'No, no you can't, not yet, please!' Merlin begged as he fisted his hands in his father's shirt, not caring that more tears slipped from his eyes.

'We have to go, Merlin.' Balinor's voice was gentle as he wrapped his arms around his son, Will soon joining in.

Merlin never wanted them to leave, to let go of him, never to break their embrace, but way to soon they released him. He wanted to scream, beg, but he knew it wouldn't make a difference.

'Bye Merlin.'

'Goodbye son.'

They whispered those words to him before they turned around and started to walk into the darkness.

He stared frozen at them as they slowly disappeared from his sight, their lights slowly dying out. It was then that he couldn't take it anymore, his feet moving on their own as he screamed. 'No, don't leave me, I don't want to be alone!' And he meant it, every word of it. He didn't want to be alone in this darkness anymore, he wanted to stay with them, he needed to stay with them!

Big tears rolled over his cheeks as he ran, his feet taking him further into the darkness. It felt as if he ran for hours, but his feet stopped as sudden as they had started. His eyes fixated on two lights in front of him, staring down at him from a distance. 'Dad, Will?' They didn't answer him.

He reached for them, wanting to step forwards, but he could feel a soft barrier push him slightly back, he could break it, but... did he want to break it? It would mean that he could be with his friend and father, the idea was tempting.

... Was there even a reason to not do it? He didn't know anymore, he knew that he was forgetting something, but what was it... he couldn't remember.

So he stepped forwards, through the barrier and immediately he could feel a cold darkness run over him, but he didn't care for that, he was so close.

He took another step, more darkness and-...

He didn't take a third step, instead his head snapped around, frowning softly as he tried to focus on the sound that he heard. It was a loud piercing sound, but at the same time still soft and faraway.

He tilted his head slightly to the side, why was he so interested in the sound... why did he care so much. Merlin looked back to two figures in front of him, they were slowly disappearing into the darkness.

Merlin didn't know what to do, he wanted to go to Will and Balinor, but... he just felt concern rise in his heart as he heard the sound, almost as if his instinct took over. He took a slight step backwards towards the sound.

The frown on his face grew deeper as he recognized the sound, it was the sound of someone crying... No.. _no_, it was a baby crying!

'_Oh god!_' His mind screamed, his babies!

Without a second thought he took off, again stepping through the barrier, but this time to the other side.

He didn't even notice the relieved laughs that the two figures let out before they disappeared.

He ran as fast as he could, the air around them turning lighter, but he didn't care for that, he just knew that he had to get back to his children, he wouldn't let anyone hurt them, he wasn't going to abandon them. He felt how his body became light and he gasped as a blinding light spread around him.

...

A gasp left his lips as he shot upwards, his eyes snapping open. He barely registered the bed he lay in and threw the sheets of him. He quickly stepped out of bed, ignoring his pounding head and the piercing pain in his stomach as he followed the loud scream, it was heartbreaking.

He quickly crossed the hallway and walked into his children's room. His instincts took over as he reached into the crib, glancing once at the silent black haired boy before he took the screaming blond in his arms.

The blond haired boy immediately fell silent, his blue eyes staring up at his father and it was almost as if relieve was spread in them.

He felt how a proud smile spread over his lips, staring at the boy he knew was his son before he looked at the other boy, they were without a doubt his children, he could feel it in their energy.

It was then that he felt his legs go unsteady and he quickly sat down in the chair. He hadn't realised that he was so tired, but he tried to ignore it as he rocked the child in his arms, carefully as he felt the small heartbeat against his own chest, it was the most incredible feeling he had ever felt.

X

Arthur let out another irritated hiss, his heart longed to go back to Merlin and his babies, but his mind knew he had to do this, his kingdom needed him.

'Go back to them.' He was slightly startled as he heard the whisper in his ear. His head snapped to the side, starring at a concerned looking Leon. 'You have done what you needed to do here, I will finish it.'

The knights and Gwen had tried to help him as much as they possible could, knowing that his heart was broken by the current events.

He nodded. 'Thank you.' He whispered back before he turned to the council. 'Sir Leon will take over from me.' And with those words he just left, not caring what they thought, he just couldn't take it for much longer.

He gulped as he walked through the hallways, his mind on the conversation he had just before the council with Iseldir, it wasn't a good one.

_Arthur quickly made his way towards the council, not wanting to be longer away from Merlin and his kids then he had to, but he was soon startled out of his thoughts. 'My lord, could you spare me a moment?' _

_'Of course.' He answered with slight hesitation. _

_Iseldir didn't immediately answered him, first he let out a slightly concerned breath. 'I wish to talk to you about Emrys' situation. He has been asleep for too long, I fear... I fear that he won't wake up anymore. It isn't the first time I have seen something like this happen, people falling into an endless sleep, in the end they will just die...'_

_'No, no, no!' He screamed, not wanting to hear those words, even though he feared they were the truth. 'He isn't going to die!' _

_'My lord...' The druid started before he fell silent for a moment more. '... We will talk about this later, just... promise me that you will think about it.' _

_Arthur didn't answer, he just ran off._

He breathed deeply in as he tried to shake the conversation out of his mind. He knew Iseldir's words were the truth and it scared him, he didn't want to lose Merlin... He wasn't even sure if he could bring Will and Kay up without him.

Arthur walked towards his and Merlin's chambers, wanting to check up on his lover before he would go to their kids.

He reached for the door and immediately he froze, seeing how the door was partly opened, nobody would leave it open, right? He frowned softly as he felt concern rise in his heart and he threw open the door, immediately his eyes shot towards the bed... His heart sank.

Merlin wasn't there!

Panic spread through his mind as his eyes shot through the room, trying to find his lover, but the man was nowhere in sight.

He turned right on his heels, his children. They were save, right?

But he froze as he stood in the doorway, the panic slowly fading away as a gentle smile crossed his face.

Merlin was sitting in the chair next to the crib, Kay in his arms and he was gently rocking the baby.

He slowly made his way towards Merlin, kneeling down next to his husband. 'Merlin.'

The raven looked slowly up, his eyes partly closed as it was clear he was tired. He blinked several times before he asked. 'Arthur?'

'Yeah, it's me, my love.' He said with joy, he wanted to scream and yell in pure relief, but knew he shouldn't, not wanting to scare his lover and babies. 'You have been asleep for a while, do you know that?' Merlin only hummed in reaction and Arthur added. 'They are beautiful, aren't they? I'm so proud of you.'

Merlin chuckled softly. 'Yeah, they're really beautiful... tell me, who is who?'

'You're holding Kay, he's the oldest and the other one is Will.' The last saying as he looked towards his youngest son in the crib.

'I see...' Merlin breathed out and it was a while before he added. '... Kay was crying so I came to calm him down.' He looked back up at Arthur. 'Can you take him, I really want to go back to sleep.'

Arthur felt panic rise again, he didn't want Merlin to go back to sleep, but... the man looked so tired. So he nodded with slight hesitation, taking Kay from Merlin's arms as he tucked the baby back into his bed.

He turned back to Merlin, who almost had fallen asleep again. He smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on Merlin's lips, the raven returning it before the warlock settled back into the chair, sleeping.

'Thank you for waking.' He whispered before he lifted Merlin up and carried the man back to their bed.

X

_**A/N: Yeeyy, I didn't give you people another cliffhanger, aren't you guys proud of me? And people are you satisfied with this chapter? Merlin is still alive and awake. (sorry if I aren't making any sense, it's rather late for me and tomorrow I have school again...). **_

_**Even so I must tell all of you that the next chapter will be the last one. Still... I have a sequel to this story in mind (actually two, but that doesn't matter now). A story that will take place when Kay and Will are around twelve years old. So would you people like to see that one?**_


	23. My children

_**Gasp! Yes, people the last chapter for this story and I may say that it's difficult to believe that I have ended this story, even for me. So again I thank everyone for the great support and the awesome reviews that you guys have given me. They really have helped. So for everyone, here's a cookie (shows cookie and wait till it's taken). **_

_**And to answer everyone's question: Yes, there will be a sequel to this story (another one, haha). Will be set when Kay and Will are a bit older. I even have hinted to the sequel in this chapter, I will see who figures it out (even though I think it's a rather obvious one). **_

_**What more to say about this chapter, uhh... oh yeah, we're going to skip forwards in time a bit, with just a few pieces of their childhood. And a really long chapter for you all! So please enjoy and tell me what you thought of it and I hope to see you guys in the sequel (will probably be up in one or two weeks (I got examns)).**_

X

Merlin groaned softly as he woke up, slowly opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was Arthur's worried face hanging over him, he blinked several times before a smile spread over his lips.

'Good morning, love.' His husband whispered to him as he placed a small kiss on the raven's lips.

'Hi.' He whispered softly back before he pushed himself up, but immediately he felt pain rush through his body. A deep hiss left his lips as he sank back to the bed, Arthur's worried hands immediately on him.

It was then that he felt another pair of hands on him and his eyes shifted to Gaius. 'Steady, Merlin.' The physician said as he held him softly down. 'Your wound hasn't completely healed yet, you need your rest.'

'I...' Merlin started before his eyes widened slightly. The wound... his babies! 'Where are they!' He breathed out, how he wanted to hold his children in his arms.

'You stay in bed and I will get them.' Gaius softly said to him before he disappeared to the other room.

Arthur gave him a reassuring squeeze in the hand. 'Don't worry, they're doing great... Do you remember anything from the last time you woke up?'

A slight frown spread over Merlin's face and he gulped, he remembered. He remembered his father and Will, the darkness and eventually... He remembered holding his son Kay and watching Will sleep silently in his sleep and in the end Arthur coming towards him and then just sleep, but... there was more to Arthur's question than that, he just knew it.

It was why he blinked. 'What do you mean?'

The king bit his lip, eyes narrowing themselves slightly. 'You have been asleep for a four days and... I thought that I lost you.' The last words were barely more than a whisper.

He couldn't have been asleep for so long, could he?... and Arthur thought that he was almost dead. He knew that he had been close to it, but the thought of really dying. He felt a slight sting in his heart at the thought of his father and best friend... Ygraine.

He had almost forgotten Ygraine's request. 'Arthur, I... I think went to the place between life and dead.' He could see the fear rise in Arthur's eyes. 'But I'm fine, I promise you... but when I was there I met... your mother. Ygraine told me that I had to tell you that she loves you and she said that Uther accepts us.'

Arthur gapped several times at him, clearly not really knowing what to think, what to say and so they just ended up staring at each other in silence, a smile spread over Merlin's face as a tear rolled over Arthur's cheek. It clearly meant much to him.

He was brought out of his thought by a soft cry and his eyes immediately shot up, staring at his two children as Gaius took them to him. A bright smile spread over his lips as Kay and Will were placed in his arms.

Will was staring curiously up at him, eyes wide.

Kay on the other hand looked just at peace, his eyes partly open as he snuggled into his father's chest.

'They're beautiful.' He breathed out as his eyes shifted to Arthur. Arthur just smiled as he leaned in to kiss him, he chuckled softly and kissed back. They could finally be the family they had wanted to be.

X

5 months

Arthur rubbed his hand over his face as he watched the documents in front of him. A low growl was spread deep in his throat, but he knew he couldn't let his rage out, Merlin and his children were just a few feet away from him.

His eyes shifted for a moment to them. Merlin sat against the headrest of the bed, both their sons on his lap as they were wrapped in a blanket. The raven was telling them a story, something about a girl and a witch with red apples, he wasn't really sure what he was talking about, but Will and Kay looked like they enjoyed it.

The boys were currently almost five months old and growing rather fast and with each day that past he could see how they grew, how they became two completely different personalities. Kay was the largest of the two, but also the quiet one. Will on the other hand always wanted attention and his magic was starting to grow in power, already having used it all of the knights at least once, which they definitely didn't like. According to Hunith Merlin had showed almost the same magic when he was that age, maybe even a bit more powerful, even though he didn't play such 'tricks', like dying the knights hair and hanging them upside down. According to Gwaine it were just Arthur's genes that caused that behavior... He had already punish-... corrected Gwaine for those words. Kay on the other hand didn't show any signs of having magic, but according to Iseldir that could come at a later age, even though Merlin didn't believe that that would ever happen.

A soft sigh left his lips as he turned back to his work, how he wished he could change places with Merlin.

He sighed again as he read the document, it was worrisome as their seemed to be an increase in bandit attacks near the border. He had already sent out Gwaine and Percival to investigate, but they had came back empty-handed... maybe he should sent out Leon tomorrow-.

It was then that he heard a high squeal and his head snapped around, eyes fixated on Merlin as the man stared wide eyed at his husband. 'What's wrong!' He could feel his heart clenching together.

Merlin blinked several times as he stared down at Kay. 'D-did you just call me papa?' He asked the little boy, who just stared up at his father with wide not understanding eyes. 'Can you repeat that for papa?' He begged.

Arthur threw the pencil on the table as he hurried to the bed. 'Did he talk?'

Merlin's eyes were filled with pure joy as he nodded hastily. 'Yeah, Kay just called me papa.' He turned back to the boy. The two children just stared confused back, but with a slight grin as they seemed to realise that their parents were happy about something.

X

3 years old

Merlin slowly made his way back towards his and Arthur's chambers. His hand tightly wrapped around the two presents in his pocket, he just had to make sure to hide it before those two boys found it. Just one more week and they would turn four.

He smiled softly, he couldn't believe that they were almost four years old. Time was definitely going fast. He was also looking forward to the arrival of his mother, she had promised to come at least every birthday, but still refused to settle in at Camelot, telling them that Ealdor was her home.

It was when he had almost reached their chambers that he felt a wave of magic rush through the air, it wasn't... it was something that was familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place it. It wasn't normal magic, not like Gilli's or even Will's... It was older than that.

And it frightened him.

He almost ran into the room, for a moment fearing for his children, but he felt relief as he saw Arthur sitting in front of his two sons. 'Arthur, did something happen?'

The king didn't answer, he just stared confused at Kay. It was then that Will jumped up and ran to Merlin. 'Papa.' He wrapped his tiny arms around his father's leg. 'Kay was talking really strange.' The little raven explained as he looked up with wide blue eyes.

Merlin frowned. 'What're you talking about?' He asked slightly confused before he slipped his hand in his son's and walked towards Arthur. 'Arthur, what happened.' This time his voice was somewhat sterner.

Arthur looked up at him, gapping before he answered. 'I don't know what happened. I was just dressing Kay and then he started to speak to me in this strange language, I... Merlin what was it!' The last he almost demanded.

Merlin worriedly sank through his knees, placing his hands on the boys shoulders as Kay was starring innocently up at his father. 'Can you repeat what you told daddy to me?'

Kay opened his mouth, but immediately closed it again. It was clear that he too was startled by what had happened. It was with a bit more encouragement that the boy began to speak. The words were low, almost growling and it just didn't belong to a little boy his size, but at the same time was it something that he would recognize everywhere.

_'I... I am scared.'_ The boy started to sob, clearly scared by Arthur's reaction.

_'It's okay Kay, this power isn't something that should scare you, it's part of you just like it's a part of me. Just concentrate and focus on the 'normal' words we speak every day.'_ He explained as he gave the boy a reassuring smile.

Kay nodded. 'I... I will papa.'

'Good, now go play with your little brother!'

He watched as Kay gave him another nod and then went to his brother. It was then that he turned back to Arthur, the man was gapping at him. 'Wh-what was it? It wasn't normal magic, right?'

Merlin breathed deeply in, how was he going to explain this to Arthur... it also scared him. 'I... The language that Kay spoke was... Arthur, Kay is a dragonlord.'

'But that isn't possible, right? You told me that the oldest son could only become a dragonlord when his father dies...'

The raven bit his lip as he nodded. 'Yeah, he could only be a dragonlord after I die... It means that I have died, back when they were born... I... I told you how I saw Will and my father, I think that I died back then, it wouldn't have been longer than a minute, but still... I crossed the line to the world of the dead.'

He saw the shock in Arthur's eyes, and the worry before the blond leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around Merlin. To reassure himself and Merlin.

X

10 years old

Kay was nervously shooting glances over his shoulder as he and his twin brother ran through the hallways. Will was laughing loudly, clearly enjoying himself as Kay was just nervous about the consequences of their act.

Which was freeing and enchanting a good dozen chickens so that they would 'disturb' the knights training. Even though the better word was to attack them.

Kay chuckled softly as he remembered uncle Leon's high pitched scream... how uncle Gwaine had jumped in uncle Percival's arms. They definitely made sure to not hurt them, - too much-, and they definitely got a good laugh.

Hopefully daddy wasn't going to be too angry at what they did. He knew that papa would probably find it amusing, but he didn't know what daddy would think of it. 'Daddy is going to be so angry!' He complained at his brother.

Will glared back. 'Oh don't be such a girl, Kay. We just had a little fun!' He laughed loudly again.

'Hi boys!'

Both brothers stumbled to a stop by the sudden voice, Kay almost bumping into his brother. 'Uhh... hi, Elisa.' He heard Will whisper and he also looked up, grinning at their best friend.

Elisa was staring at them. 'Did you play another trick.'

Will chuckled. 'Yeah and it was so funny, you should have been there!'

'I went to the market with mommy, but next time you two should include me!' She said as she crossed her arms. 'Oh and uncle Merlin was searching for you two, something about grammar lessons.' Both groaned after hearing those words.

'Fine, we will, see you later.' Kay replied before he grabbed his brother's hand and dragged him with him.

They had barely turned the corner as they heard another voice, this one was dark and low and send chills down his back. 'Will, Kay.' It were the only words the man said to them.

'Uhh... yes, sir, what is it?' Kay asked nervously as he felt Will clench his hand around his shirt and Kay knew why, he could also feel the dark energy coming from this man.

'You shouldn't be worried boys, I just came to check on you twwwo, to make sure you were alright.' The man said as he leaned forwards.

The man was definitely scary, but he wasn't going to show it, daddy had always thought him that he shouldn't let anyone see his fear. This man was probably one of the guest for the tournament later that week. It was also why he straightened his back and glared back at the man. 'Thank you, but you don't have to watch over us, we can handle everything ourselves.'

A loud laugh left the man's lips, his body shaking heavily as he clenched his eyes together, it was then that he noticed the scar on the man's eyes. This man was clearly a warrior. 'Of course you can handle it yourselves.' He eventually said before he brushed his hand over Kay's cheek, which send more shivers down his spine again, but the touch wasn't long before the man walked away.

'... Okay, he was definitely scary.' Kay joked. But he could feel that Will was still scared and he turned back to his brother, hugging him to calm him down. 'Don't worry, I will protect you... Now let's go back to papa.'

And with that they walked further through the hallway and eventually into their fathers' bedroom.

'Hi, papa.' He told his father as they walked in.

Merlin looked up, smiling as he saw his two boys. 'You're here, good now we can start your lessons.' They quickly shuffled to the table and Merlin frowned as they didn't go against it. 'What is it?'

Kay turned to his brother and could see the fear that still lingered in those eyes. 'We met a rather scary man on our way here.'

Their papa chuckled. 'And the two of you couldn't handle him together?' He had barely said those words before Will walked to his father and climbed on his lap, holding tightly onto his shirt. '... Was he really that scary?'

Will nodded. 'Yeah, he felt so scary.' He mumbled.

'As scary as daddy when he tripped during training and fell into the mud?'

It was then that Will burst out into giggles. 'That wasn't scary, that was funny!' He shouted out, almost as if he had already forgotten the event that had happened before.

They turned back to their lessons and they were busy for a good ten minutes before Merlin asked. 'So what did you two do this morning?'

Kay and Will looked at each other, a guilty look spreading through their eyes. 'Uhh... we...'

They couldn't finish their words as the door was thrown open and their rather angry dad walked into the room. '_Boys_!'


End file.
